A Promise to Keep
by HenryHPS
Summary: What if, when Katsuki fell on the river, he and his group of 'friends' left Izuku behind? What if, when trying to find the group, Izuku found someone else and made a promise with it? Follow Izuku on his journey to become the greatest hero of all time and fulfill the promisse he has been holding for years! (This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me)
1. A different path!

**Hello there! I just wanted to say that this is my first fanfic so, as you probably will be able to tell, I am not a very experienced writter but this idea was roaming inside my mind for so long that I had to write it down, also, english is not my main language but I wanted to write this story like this to challenge myslef and try to further improve my skills (which are not that great...), so if you are readinfg this and found any mistake, please tell me via a review and say what you thought of my story so, without any more hesitation...**

 **Enjoy the read! =D**

* * *

 **People are not born equal... I learned this the hard way.**

In this world about eighty percent of the planet population have some sort of unique ability, a 'quirk' as people call it, a power that differentiates a person from another one, some can breathe fire, others can fly, there are so many different types of quirks that is virtually impossible to name every single one... but there are some exceptions.

His name is Izuku Midoriya, a boy with green hair, green eyes and freckled cheeks, he is part of the twenty percent that doen't have a special power, he's 'quirkless'. He carried this hard thruth since he was five years old, when he and his mother went to the doctor to find out if he would develop a power or not and, thanks to an extra joint on his pinky finger, he'll never have one. This changed every thing in his life, before, he had friends, he hwas happy... he had a dream.

His entire life he wished to become a hero, a person that put it's life on the line to protect others, he wanted to be like his idol, he wanted to be like All Might, the No.1 hero, but how can a normal person stop someone with a quirk? After that visit to the doctor, everything he had was broken into pieces right before his eyes, but even if all odds were against him. He kept moving forward. Even if it was broken into pieces, he carried this shattered dream with him and never let it go, even if this dream was impossible, he at least had to try, and his life would change once again when he met a special hero…

But our story doesn't start here…

It starts a long ago, when Izuku was seven years old, he and his 'friends' were on a nearby woods, in front of a fence that blocked the entrance to a restricted area of the place. All of the kids, except for Izuku, were happy and excited to cross the fence and 'invade' the area.

"C'mon, let's hunt some bad guys!" yelled a blonde with spiky hair named Katsuki Bakugo, the leader of the group and terror of Izuku's childhood.

Izuku and Katsuki were neighbors and childhood friends, they hanged out together since they were three years old to the point where they were almost inseparable, until Katsuki's quirk manifested. The blond sweated a liquid similar to nitroglycerin from his hand and could detonate it at will to release powerful explosions, it was very strong quirk to say the least. Thanks to this amazing power and the constant praises he received because of it, he began to change.

The sweet and caring kid became arrogant and prideful, treated anyone he deemed weaker than him like trash and once he discovered that his best friend was quirkless things only got worse. He started to bully the green haired kid, started to call him names and even created a nickname: 'Deku, the useless' and he never stopped.

But even with the constant beat ups and the insults that he threw at him, Izuku always trailed behind him. No one knew why but no matter what Katsuki did, the freckled boy would always follow him in his adventures.

As the blond called every one followed him into the prohibited zone with Izuku right behind them. Once they crossed the fence the group of kids encounter a small ladder that leads to the banks of a river and a large fallen log connecting both sides of the passage.

''Follow my lead!'' Katsuki said as he walked through the passage standing on top of the log.

Doing as the blond said, the group followed he's movements and started to cross, as they were half way through it, everyone gasped seeing the explosive kid slip and fall on the river.

"Kacchan, are you alright?" yelled a chubby boy with a pair of red wings on his back.

"Don't worry, I'm okay" Katsuki replied as he got up and massaged the back of his head. "Come on, let's ke-" he said as he was interrupted by a hand that was extended towards him.

"Are you okay?" Izuku said as he offered a hand to the blond. "It could be bad if you hit you head".

That moment surprised everyone watching the scene as Izuku tried to help the person that made his life a living hell but as the green haired offered help with kindness in his eyes, Katsuki grew angrier at the gesture.

"Go away Deku, I don't need your help!" Katsuki shouted as he slapped Izuku hand creating an explosion in the process and making the freckled kid fall on his back. "Let's keep moving!" he shouted once again as he climbed the ladder and leaving Izuku behind.

Following the explosive kid orders, the group started moving forward leaving the green haired alone in the river as he got up and rubbed his hand trying to make the pain go away. Once he stood on his feet he climbed the ladder and saw no one around and started to worry.

"Oh no, they left me behind, I need to catch up!" he said to himself as he followed the path, but no matter how much he walked, he couldn't find the group of boys that had left him behind. Seeing that no one was around, he started to think.

'Maybe the left the trail and entered the woods' he thought as he looked around once more trying to find one of his friends. 'I won't know if I just stay here.' As he collected his thoughts, he turned to his right and entered the woods, hoping to find and rejoin the group of mini explorers. While he walked around, he found himself in front of a ditch, it was a lot bigger than the ladder by the river, to the point where it was kind of hard to see the bottom of it. Once he finished observing the fall and turned around to continue his search he heard a something coming from it.

"Someone, help!" a feminine voice yelled from the bottom of the ditch, it appeared to be in pain because of something but he didn't know why.

He then turned and look into the ditch again, this time paying more attention. Looking carefully into the darkness, he noticed a small silhouette in the bottom of the hole, once he connected the dots and understood what happened he took action.

"H-hello, are you alright?!" Izuku yelled.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright but I can't walk, I fell here and sprained my ankle, can you help me?!" the voice answered, happy that someone appeared.

"Don't worry, I'll see what I can do!" he yelled, looking around trying to find a way to help the person in need.

As he searched for something that could help him in his situation, he found a small rocky path that led to the bottom of the ditch, happy with his discovery, he yelled to the person:

"I found a way to go down, wait for me!"

"Okay!" the person answered.

After receiving the confirmation, he started to come down the ditch with careful steps, and with each one, he noticed how deep this ditch really was and that made him wonder, 'How did she manage to survive this fall? Maybe it is because of her quirk?'. Once he reached the bottom of the hole he saw, in the distance, a girl sitting down, massaging her feet with a painful expression in her face, 'It must be her!' he thought as he ran toward her as fast as he could and, once he was right in front of her he looked at her calmly, she seemed to be a bit taller than him, had sky blue hair that reached her waist, eyes of the same color, she was wearing blue overalls with a purple shirt underneath and white shoes, but as he payed more attention to the girl, he noticed that her right feet was indeed sprained by the red tone that it had.

"Are you the person from earlier?" the bluenette asked.

"Yes, I am! My name is Izuku Midoriya!" he answered as he came closer to take a look at her foot.

"My name is Nejire, Nejire Hado." She answered as a small smile formed in her face.

The green haired boy approached and knelt down so he could observe the wound, it didn't seem to be so bad but if she said that she couldn't walk because of it he would believe her.

"This hole is really deep, how did you survive the fall with only a sprained ankle?" he questioned her, trying to understand how everything happened.

"I used my quirk to ease the fall, you see, I can use my energy to release shockwaves, but as you can notice, it didn't save me completely." She answered while massaging her foot once again.

"But what were you doing here by yourself?" Izuku asked.

"I normally come to these woods and explore a little bit but today a found an area I never seen before and while I was looking around I found this ditch, I came closer to look at it but the ground collapsed and I fell here." She explained herself trying not to get embarrassed from her mistake.

"For how long have you been stuck here?" the boy asked as he worried about her.

"I don't know, maybe twenty minutes…" she answered being a bit curious herself.

"Then let's get you out of here before someone gets worried!" The boy said as he got up and extended his hand towards her

She gladly accepted the offer and, with his help, stood on her feet while holding herself on the boy's shoulder. Even with the difference of heights, he seemed to be able to carry her with no apparent difficulties. As now both of them were standing up, she looked at him and asked:

"How are we getting out of here?"

"There is a small path right around the corner, I can carry you to the top if we go there" he said as he pointed to the path he used to get to the bottom of the ditch.

"But it is safe to do this?" she questioned as she seemed to be a little worried about the idea.

"Don't worry, the path is sturdy enough, we can go through it easily!" he answered while forming a small smile in his face.

"Ok then… I trust you!" she agreed.

And with that, Izuku carried Nejire to the top of the hole and back to safety. It was a bit harder to do because of the extra weight but he didn't care, he would help this girl even if it was the last thing he would do. Once they were out of the hole, they distanced themselves from the ditch and sat in a nearby rock to relax a little before they began to walk out of the wood and look for more qualified help. As they both sighed in relief she turned to him and began to talk...

"Thank you for taking me out of there!" she thanked him for his act of kindness as bowed toward him.

"There is no need to thank me, I did what anyone would do!" he answered while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"But even so, you were the one that helped me and I can't thank you enough for what you did but, if it is not too much, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, ask me anything!" he replied.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"Oh, I-I was exploring with my friends too but I got lost, I was looking for them until I found you!" The boy was caught off guard with that question but answered her anyway.

"I see… but do you know where they are now?"

"No, they're probably deeper in the woods searching for adventures." he answered and lowered his head, felling a little sad.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad!" she apologized as she saw the boy's reaction.

"N-no, it's fine, it's not like they care anyway!" he said, wiping the sad look out of his face and replacing it with a smile, standing up and offering his hand. "C'mon, your ankle isn't going to treat itself!".

The girl took a moment but, once again, accepted his offer happily and clung to the boy's shoulder. They looked at each other and nodded, taking a step forward and walking their way out of the deep woods. The air between them was a little tense as both of them were concentrated on getting out of there but once they managed to get back onto the main trail, Nejire decided to break the ice…

"So... what do you want to be?" she asked, not knowing how to properly start the conversation.

"What do you mean?" he asked her, confused by the question.

"What do you wanna be when you grow up?"

"Oh, that's easy, I want to be a cool hero, just like All Might!" Izuku exclaimed, lifting his fist up in the air.

"Really? That's so cool! I'm sure You'll be a great hero once you grow up!"

"You think so?"

"But of course! After all, you just saved me!" she said with a bright smile on her face.

The boy didn't know how to react to this. Aside from his mother, no one had ever shown this type of affection to him, it was just heartwarming.

"So, if you want to be a hero you must have a very cool quirk don't you? Could you show it to me?" Nejire asked excited.

Her words hit Izuku like a truck. He didn't have a quirk, what was he going to say, he was starting to get desperate, he needed to answer the girl quickly.

"I-It's not l-like that…" he said letting his nervousness get the best of him.

"What do you mean 'it's not like that', we're friends right, you can tell me, I'm not gonna judge!" she said getting even more excited.

'Friend', that is a word Izuku hadn't heard in a long time. Someone he just met wanted to be friends with him. He didn't know how to react, should he be happy, should he be nervous, he didn't know… at that moment, all he did was let his tongue run loose…

"I'm quirkless." he had said it.

"What…" The bluenette froze hearing his word, she had never seen this before, a person that didn't have a quirk of its own, she didn't know how to do, she didn't know what to say, all she could do was stand there and stare at the poor boy and imagine all that he had gone through because of that.

"I discovered this two years ago, and because I'm quirkless no one wants to play with me, no one ever believes in me, no one ever wants to be my friend and the boys in my class hit me. Because I'm quirkless I'm always alone, I can never do anything right but, even so, I want to become a hero, I want to become someone that can save anyone with a bright smile in his face! Do you really think I can become a hero?"

And there he was, he had told her the truth, he didn't know why he did it but it all just came out, he couldn't hold back those words anymore, they hurt too much. At this point, both were just standing in the middle of the trail, waiting for one of them to say something. Izuku was just staring at the ground, trying to gather enough courage to keep going but his attempt was interrupted by a sob.

He turned to girl and was surprised by what he saw… the girl was crying her eyes out, her tears were flowing down her cheeks and her smile was now all wobbly as she looked at the green haired kid, trying to speak in between sobs.

"Y-Yes! Y-Yes you-u can!" she said with difficulty while trying to make a straight face. She just couldn't believe in this, this sweet boy had gone through so much and never gave up, never turned back, even with all odds against him, he kept moving forward and followed his conviction. This story had really touched her.

She didn't even care anymore, she just wanted to help the freckled kid, she wanted to make him happy, no matter what. As she moved, she wrapped her arms around the green haired child and pulled him into a tight hug.

Izuku was stunned by her act of affection, he couldn't understand. All people that discovered about him being quirkless always distanced themselves from him, but this girl did the opposite, she wanted to get closer, he did not understand, all he did was accept the hug and cry on her shoulder.

The two stayed like this for a while, letting all the tears fall and tightening the hug they gave each other. When they ran out of breath, they separated from the tigh embrace and looked at each other's faces, red and swollen eyes, humid cheeks and wobbly smiles was all they saw. After a brief moment of staring, a soft laugh came from Nejire followed by Izuku laughing as well, there was no more tension between them.

"We should probably get going, our parents must be worried!" Izuku started as he supported the bluenette on his shoulders once again. "Are you ready?" he asked her with a proper smile in his face this time.

"Whenever you are!" she replied.

And so they began to walk once again, with a smile on their faces the whole time. It took a while, but they managed to out of the woods and, as they reached the city, found the girl's parents looking for her in the entrance of the forest. Once the two adults noticed their presence, they rushed towards the kids.

"Nejire!" the parents yelled in unison.

Once they were close enough Izuku let go of the girl and watched as she was hugged by her worried parents, they seemed so happy together that he did not interrupt the scene and just observed.

"I'm so glad you're okay, we were worried sick!" the father said as he wrapped his arm around the girl and rubbed the back of her head.

"Please, tell us what happened!" the mother said as she got closer and hugged her daughter too.

"I was exploring the woods like I usually do when I fell into a ditch and hurt my foot, if it wasn't for this boy I would still be there!" she said as she pointed toward Izuku.

The parents calmed down a little and looked to the boy. The father suddenly left the girl with her mother, who held the girl in her arms, and approached the freckled kid with a serious aura around him.

"What is your name kid?" he asked.

"I-Izuku, Izuku Midoriya." he answered being a little scared by the man's tone.

Without any hesitation, the adult got on his knees and bowed before the child with his forehead now touching the ground.

"Thank you Izuku! Thank you for saving my daughter!" he said as the seriousness was replaced with pure happiness and gratitude.

Izuku was a bit surprised by the man's action and looked to the women in front of him, Nejire was giggling seeing her father bow like that and her mother only held a soft smile on her lips. With a bit of hesitation, he approached the man and touched his shoulder.

"There is no need to thank me, I only did what a thought was right!" the green haired said as the man stood up and looked at him with a warm smile in his face.

"And for that we can't thank you enough kid, we own you one!" he replied as he went back to his wife and grabbed Nejire to hold her in his arms.

"Say Izuku, would you like if we took you home? It's the least we can do to thank you!" the mother asked as she looked to the boy.

Izuku was surprised once again, he never met them before, was this really a good idea? He then looked at Nejire one last time, she just smiled to him, practically begging with her eyes that he accepted the offer. The green haired took a deep breath and said:

"It would be great!"

With his confirmation they guided Izuku towards the family car and let him seat on the back with Nejire by his side. Once everyone was ready, they hit the road back to the city. The boy was a little tense, he never had been with them especially in their car, even if he trusted Nejire, he couldn't help but get a little worried. As he gave directions to the man at the wheel, he felt a little pat on his shoulder, he turned around and saw the bluenette gesturing for him to get closer, after he had answered the request, the girl approached and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

The boy just looked at her, completely stunned, his cheeks were turning into a shade of red no one had ever seen before as he stuttered with every attempt to speak, the girl however just stared at him with a big smile in her face and a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you for helping me!" she said as her smile got even bigger and prettier.

"Y-Y-You're w-welcome!" Izuku said trying to recompose himself.

The pair of adults could only watch through the rearview mirror and smile at the scene.

"Ah young love, this does bring back some memories!" the father said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"It sure does" the mother replied looking to the road as well.

And so the day had come to an end, Izuku was brought home safely and back into his mother's arms, who apparently was about to call the police, the group of parents had exchanged numbers in order to keep in contact and Nejire was taken to the hospital to get her foot treated but all this time, the only thing Izuku could think off was…

' **I WAS KISSED BY A GIRL!'**

After a couple of days, the families had decided to visit the local park in order to see each other again and so reuniting the pair of kid one more time, but this time around, Nejire wasn't so cheerful…

"What, you're moving away?!" Izuku said, caught off guard with the news.

"Yeah we are, my parents found a cheaper apartment for us but it is far away from here, so we won't be able to see each other again." She replied, getting sad with the news herself.

"That's so sad, we just met and have to be separated!"

"It's not so bad, my mother said there are lots of cool places to visit and since it is cheaper we'll be able to do a lot more than we could here!" Nejire said with a small smile in her lips.

"But that means we won't be able to see each other, even if it is for the better, it makes me a little sad!" The boy exclaimed, staring at the ground.

The bluenette stop for a moment and started thinking, she was the only friend he had and she already had to leave him behind, she really didn't want to but it was necessary, what could she do to make him happy? With hundreds of ideas crossing her mind, she finally decided…

"How about we make a promise then?"

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked.

"You said you wanted to be a hero, didn't you?"

"Yes, I want to be just like All Might!"

"Then how about we promise this: Once we both become cool heroes, we find each other and stating working together! What do you say?" she said as she extended her pinky finger toward him.

"Wait, you want to be a hero too?" Izuku asked, confused by the girl's proposal.

"But of course, I want to be just like my hero!" the bluenette answered with the biggest smile she could make.

The green haired stopped and thought a little, the journey to become a hero is not so easy, it would take years before they could keep this promise, was this really a god idea? He looked at her one more time and saw Nejire, with her pinky still pointed toward him and one of the softest smiles he had ever seen, waiting for his answer so, without hesitation, he interlaced his pinky with hers and said…

"It's a promise, once we become cool heroes, we will meet each other once again!"

"Then it's done!" she said as she pulled him into a tight hug, so tight that Izuku was having a hard time breathing.

After a moment, they separated from the embrace and stared at each other, both were blushing lightly but their happiness had completely covered their embarrassment until they were interrupted by a deep voice calling them.

"Nejire and Izuku, get back here, we're going back home!" Nejire's father called them as he waved with the pair of mothers right behind him.

"Let's go?" the bluenette asked to the shy boy.

"Sure, let's get back!" he replied as both of them runned toward their families.

And with that they parted ways, one week later the Hado family had moved to a far place and Izuku was left alone once again, but this time he had a promise to keep, he would give his hardest to become a hero everyone would respect, so one day, they could meet each other again. With time, his memories were getting blurrier, it was hard for him to remember how the girl looked like, all he could remember was the pretty color of her hair and that memory he would never let go

The years flied before his eyes and the world wasn't holding back, always trying to make him give up and search for another dream but he kept going, no matter how hard the world hit him, he would always get up and keep following his dream, quirkless or not, he would keep his promise and nothing was going to stop him, even when his own idol told him to stop he kept going and now we are here…

Izuku was now fourteen years old and was lying on his knees with teary as he stood in front of the No.1 hero, his idol, All Might, who had offered him something people would kill to have…

"So, what do you say, will you inherit my quirk?" All Might said, staring at the teen with determined eyes.

"Yes… I accept!"

"A quick answer… I expected nothing less!"

And so, his first step on the journey to become a hero was taken!

* * *

 **So... what did you think of it? If you're reading this you probably enjoyed it... I think... but anyway, please review so I can use your opnion to improve and if you liked it and want to see more, I'll tell you right of the bat, I'm not sure if I'll continue this fanfic. As I said before, I whote this because this idea was not leaving my head and, being honest right now, I'm very lazy, so even if I continue this may drop it at some moment, but if it gets a good repercussion I'll try my hardest to do so but that is not on my control.**

 **Anyway... Thank you for reading...**

 **See ya!**


	2. The entrance exam!

**Well... I'm back again! After writing the first chapter and seeing all the positve results it brought I could not hold myself back! Being honest, right now, I already have some finished chapters in my computer. I made them because I didn't know how much time I would take to produce a new one, but after all the kindness I recieved from the readers, I decided to release this one earlier than intended. A big 'Thank you!' for everyone that took their time to read and review the story, especially to Nixxon Mysterio and Exziles, your words made me sleep with one of the biggest smiles I ever created, it was really apprecieated!** **Also... Since in this chapter All Might appears in both forms, I decided to distinguish them by using bold letters like this:**

"Plus Ultra!" Skinny form.

" **Plus Ultra!** " Buff form.

 **So... With this out of the way...**

 **Enjoy the read =D**

* * *

 **This was the first step to becoming the greatest hero of all…**

A lot of time has passed since Izuku met All Might and started training with him in order to inherit his quirk, the 'One for All'. It was a complete hell for the poor hero-wanna-be. He was assigned to clean the 'Dagobah Municipal Beach Park' in a timespan of ten months in order to participate in UA's entrance exam, he had to move fridges, carry tires and microwaves, he even moved a car once, but in the end all the effort was worth it. Izuku not only cleaned the entire beach but also managed to do it in time to take the exam.

He can still remember the moment All Might gave him his power…

* * *

" _ **Eat this."**_ _the No.1 hero said as he gave the boy a stand of his hair._

" _What…" Izuku was shocked with All Might told him to do._

' _Why do I have to eat his hair? Is this how the quirk is passed?' the boy though while wearing a blank expression._

" _ **It doesn't really matter what it is as long as you take my DNA! Now hurry and eat my hair!"**_ _All Might said as he now shoved the strand in the boy's mouth._

" _Wait a moment, please!" The green haired said being a little scared by the hero's fast change of attitude._

 _It took a while but Izuku manages to swallow the piece of hair. He could feel the strand go down his throat and wished he could just vomit it out of him, but he had to do it or else all the training he did would have gone to a waste and the idea of having to try again was enough to make him swallow it as if it was the most delicious thing Earth had ever seen._

" _ **Did you eat it?**_ _" the hero asked, curious if the kid did as ask._

" _Yeah… I did." He replied trying to hold back the urge to puke._

" _ **Good**_ _"_

" _But I don't feel any different, is it really going to work?" Izuku asked. He really didn't feel like the power had entered in his system, he still felt like the plain, quirkless boy he always was._

" _ **Of course it is going to work but it is not instantaneous, how do you think your stomach works in the first place? But do not panic kid, One for All will have entered your body by the time you're doing the exam!"**_ _All Might said as he approached the new successor as he knelt before him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "_ _ **Now listen carefully young Midoriya, we may have turned you in a proper vessel but we did it in a hurry. You're not used to use this power so expect some real kickbacks once you use it"**_

 _Izuku just nodded in approval as All Might spoke seriously._

' _Whatever he's talking about, it must realy hurt!'thought the now buff teen while he zipped his jacket._

" _ **Now hurry, you don't want to be late for the entrance exam do you?**_ _" the No.1 hero said as he got up and changed into his true form._

" _Yes sir!"_

* * *

"Ugh, just thinking about it gives me shivers!" the boy said while he walked towards the building.

'I wonder what type of kickbacks was All Might was talking about…'

Izuku had been thinking about it all morning, what would happen when he finally used One for All? The doubt on its own was already consuming him. But right now, he didn't have time to think about it, he had to focus…

"Get out of my way Deku or I'll kill you!" Katsuki shouted, catching the introvert off guard.

"H-Hey Kacchan, l-let's do our best our best today, r-right?" the green haired teen said as he shook his arms in front of him.

But, to his surprise, Katsuki just passed by him, no more insults, no beat ups, nothing. 'Is this because of the Sludge Villain?' he wondered. After the awkward moment, he recomposed himself and restarted his walk toward the building…

'This is it… my first step to fulfil my promise and become a great hero!' he tripped while thinking of it. 'Why did I open my big mouth?!'

As Izuku prepared himself for damage of the fall, he was surprised when he noticed he did not hit the floor, in fact, he was floating right now…

"Are you alright?" he heard a sweet voice talk to him.

When he looked to his left, he saw this pretty girl with shoulder-length brown hair, big brown eyes and rosy cheeks, standing right beside him, she was touching his backpack and proceeded to put him back on the floor before she touched her fingertips.

"I'm sorry, I used my quirk without asking…" she said smiling.

"It would be bad luck if you fell, right?"

"Ugh…" He didn't know what to say right now, all he could do was to grumble.

"Well… I gotta go, see ya!" she exclaimed, waving while leaving him behind.

Izuku was now standing still in the middle of the way, shaking and looking where the girl was standing. He looked toward the building with a very akward face and thought…

'I-I talked to a girl!'

Even if he hadn't said a word…

* * *

After the written test and a couple minutes of explanation on how the practical exam would work, all competitors were now in front of a massive gate, waiting for the exam to start. Izuku was in the middle of the crowd, recapping the rules and what he should do once he entered the fake city…

'Ok, I just got to destroy as many robots as possible to gather enough points to pass, easy right…'

After a brief moment of deep though, all Izuku could do was begin to sweat and yell inside his mind…

'How the hell am I going to do that?!'

He was extremely nervous about it, as All Might had said, he had just inherited One for all and had no experience on using it, all those videos of the No.1 hero in action are nothing compared to being there and doing it, not only that he had no experience with his quirk but he also had no combat practice what so ever, he knew how to throw punches but would that be enough to take down a large number of robots, even with his new power?

He looked around to the people he was going against, there were people with wings, tails, giant arms, etc… but all had one thing in common: they all seemed more prepared to the exam than him.

'I just hope that I'm not placed with the guy with glasses!' he thought to himself.

Just thinking about the guy gave him shivers, that boy seemed to be really intense, not just by his formal way of speaking but from the aura he emanated as well, he had scared Izuku down to the bone.

While looking through the crowd, he spotted the same pretty girl form before. With shaking legs, he started to walk towards her…

'I should thank her for what she did earlier!'

Before he could reach the girl and thank her for the act of kindness, he felt a strong hand grabbing his shoulder, the turned around to see who wanted his attention and for his disbelief, it was the same teen with glasses he wished he hadn't been paired with, he has combed bluish black hair, eye with the same color of his hair and rectangular blue glasses.

"Why are you here? Hopping to interfere?" he said with a glare that seemed to pierce through Izuku's soul.

"Eh! Y-You're here too?!" the green haired exclaimed.

"That girl right there… she seems to be trying to concentrate, do you want to interrupt her so she isn't focused for the exam?" the teen said with a serious tone.

"N-No, that's not wha-"

"Hey, Isn't that kid the one who was acting like an idiot in the front gate?" an examinee said, interrupting Izuku.

"I guess that's one less rival to worry about" another person said, Izuku didn't know who it was though.

Izuku's self-esteem was already brought to the floor with these few sentences as they had already disregarded him from the competition, and he swore that heard a big part of the crowd say…

"We're so lucky!"

It would be a bad day for him, wouldn't it? But, before he could start complaining about his life in his mind, he heard a very powerful shout coming from the top of a nearby building.

"AAAAND START!"

Every contestant looked to the top of the building and saw Present Mic, the same hero who had told them the rules, announcing the beginning of the test.

"What, did you expect a count down or something? C'mon, the exam has already started!" he shouted again, pointing to the city.

The green haired recomposed himself and looked at the main gate. 'This is it!' he thought as he watched everyone run into the city, leaving him eating dust.

'I'm already behind!' he yelled in his mind while entering the city as fast as he could.

While venturing through the city, Izuku remembered all the words All Might had said to him.

" _ **When you use One for All, clench you butt cheeks and let your heart cry out, saying sm-**_ _"_

Before he could remember the whole phrase he was interrupted by a giant green robot with a number one painted in its right arm, bursting through the wall of a building.

"It's a one pointer!" Izuku said, startled by the robot sudden appearance.

"TARGET LOCKED! PREPARE FOR TERMINATION!" the faux villain said as he marked and rushed towards the teen.

He tried moving out of the way but his shaky legs wouldn't allow him. 'Holy heck, I'm going to die!'. The freckled teen covered his eyes, hoping for the best to happen. As the robot prepared to attack him, a shiny blue laser pierced through the bot's chest, destroying it. Izuku looked around and saw a blonde boy holding his hand behind his head as the belt in his waist steamed from the blast it had just released.

"We make a great team, you serving as bait and I getting the point…" he said while running towards another robot. "But I don't think we'll be able to do that again, adieu!"

"Six minutes and two seconds remaining!" Izuku heard Present Mic shout from the top of the same building.

"Oh no, I'm running out of time!" the green haired thought as he turned around a nearby corner.

When he entered the new area, he was stunned by what he saw... pure and utter destruction! Robots were being crushed all over the place, explosions could be heard from miles away while the contestants fought against the false villains. As he looked at the scenario in front of him he saw the pretty girl from before touching as many robots as she could, making them float high in the sky, before clapping her hands together, making them fall for their doom.

"O-Okay, that should be twenty-nine points!" she said, completely exhausted from the over use of her quirk.

"Twenty-nine points!? But how did-" he wondered before he heard an explosion coming from his left.

He turned around and saw the boy with glasses kicking a 2 pointer in the head, destroying it completely, he then shouted:

"Okay, that's forty-five!"

"Forty-five?! What did he get so many?!" Izuku asked himself.

Every other contestant around him were shouting similar numbers while the robots were being destroyed. The boy didn't know what to do, there weren't many bots left and he didn't even know if he could bring them down, he needed to do something and he needed to do it now! He rushed toward a one pointer standing in the middle of the battle field but, before he could do anything else, a very loud sound came from a nearby building.

He looked at origin of it and froze. A robot bigger than all buildings of the fake city with a big zero on its face crushed everything in its path while getting closer to the group of contestants. 'T-That's the zero pointer!' Izuku thought as the machine attacked them, causing a massive blast of wind and dust to hit the teenagers. Most of them managed to get away unharmed while all the robots in that battle field were sent far away.

'Isn't that a little too much?!' Izuku yelled inside his mind as he tried to get up and run away from the metallic beast but his shaky body was not letting him get up.

All other contestants were running for their lives, leaving everything behind with Izuku included. The robot kept coming closer, shaking the ground as he did.

"Get up! Get up! Get up! I have to run! I'm still stuck at zero points, I have to run!" Izuku shouted as he tried to stand on his legs but it was of no use, he was too afraid to do so.

"Ow…" he heard a grunt of pain coming from behind him.

Izuku just stopped moving when he heard that sound, even knowing that the robot wasn't going to stop, he froze in place and slowly turned around and saw the pretty girl far away, with one of her legs stuck in a pile of debris the robot created, struggling as she tried to run for her life. The metallic beast got closer to her every second and Izuku stood there with two phrases said by two different voices roaming endlessly in his mind…

" _You said you wanted to be hero, didn't you?"_

" _It would be bad luck if you fell, right?"_

With all his strength, Izuku got up and charged at the zero pointer. He didn't know why, maybe it was the adrenaline or the idea of the girl getting crushed, but in that moment, he just let his body take him. While he rushed toward the metallic beast, he felt a surge of power run through his legs and jumped with all he had, shooting high in the sky, now in face-to-face with the machine, as the power he felt before was now circulating in his arm, he clenched his fist and remembered those words…

" _ **When you use One for All, clench you butt cheeks and let your heart cry out, saying…**_ _"_

"SMAAAASH!"

With all his might, he punched the machine right in the middle of its face, creating a dent and sending it flying toward the edge of the fake city, breaking everything in the way. His knuckles were completely busted as he hovered in the air while everyone in the ground just gasped with the sheer power he had demonstrated.

'So this is it, this is One for All!' he exclaimed in his mind thinking of how amazing this power really was.

And like all things affected by gravity, he started to fall very quickly but what surprised him the most was the state his limbs were. His arm and his legs were completely broken, their skin was red like blood and were moving in unnatural ways and the pain… the pain was unbearable! While he now reached high speeds, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he passed out due to the pain. He was falling for his doom and he wouldn't even know about it!

Meters away from the ground and close to his death, he received a powerful slap from the girl he had just saved and began to float, she was on top of a broken robot, that was also floating, as she struggled to clap her hands together.

"R-Release!" she said with difficulty as her hands connected, releasing her quirk and making both the robot she was on top of and Izuku fall to the ground safely. Once on the ground, the girl began to vomit, saying good bye to her breakfast. After she finished throwing up, she looked at the green haired teen and saw the state his limbs were. 'Is his quirk the cause of this?' she asked herself while she came down from the broken machine and got closer to the boy who was now laying on his back.

"TIME'S UP!" Present Mic shouted, announcing the end of the exam from the top of the building.

As the exam was finally brought into a close, all examinees gathered around the broken teen, curious about what they had witnessed.

"What was that?" someone asked.

"He must have a strength-enhancing quirk but… that was something else!" another examinee exclaimed.

"But with a quirk like that, how'd this kid get to be such a scaredy-cat?" another one asked.

"Was it all just an act to throw us off?"

"Can't see it helping him though!"

While the contestants discussed what had just happened, the teen with glasses analyzed everything from afar but, oddly enough, his line of though was very different from everyone else's…

'That's not it. Weren't they even watching?!' he asked himself. 'He jumped in to save that girl! The remaining time, his own safety, what he needed to pass, there was a lot to consider… but he did it without hesitation!'

'I mean, if this weren't an exam… I would have done the same!' he yelled in his mind, doubting his own decisions a little. 'Wait, the exam… could it be?!' he questioned.

"Well done everyone, well done!"

His thoughts were interrupted as he turned around and saw a small, elderly woman walking through the crowd and giving candy to some contestants nearby. The woman was apparently in her hero uniform which consisted of a white coat that reached the floor with a pink dress underneath, a white mask with a pink visor and a syringe-shaped cane. Once through the mass of teenagers, the old heroine stood in front of the unconscious boy and brunette right beside him.

"Oh my, did your own quirk did this to you?" he asked herself, looking down at the teen. "Almost as though your body isn't used to it."

The elderly leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead with her extended lips. In the same moment her lips touched him, his broken limbs shone in a green color as they reverted to their normal appearance with no wounds remaining. Everyone's jaw dropped watching the scene until one examinee exclaimed…

"She can heal such serious wounds with a kiss!?"

"But of course!" said the blonde teen who 'stole' one of Izuku's points. "That mademoiselle is the backbone of U.A and the reason why they are allowed to take such dangerous test!"

Once all of his injuries were healed, the youthful heroine turned around and asked. "Anyone need medical assistance?" As a couple of hands were raised, the heroine entered the crowd once again, leaving the pair of teenagers alone.

With everything back to normal, Izuku's eyes slowly opened and were met with the brightness of the sun and a feminine silhouette staring at him with worried eyes. It took a moment, but all recent memories finally flooded his brain as his eyes shot open as he stood up and shouted.

"HOLY HECK, I'M ALIVE!?"

Surprising everyone with his loud words, Izuku looked around and was scared with what he saw… the zero pointer laying in the edge of the city, completely destroyed. 'W-Was my punch this powerful?!' he asked himself, still unsure of how that happened.

"A-Are you alright?" he heard a soft voice coming from behind him ask.

Turning around, he saw the brunette kneeling next to him. It had caught him off guard, she was worried for him, she was worried for a total stranger, but she was there, waiting for an answer. With a bit hesitation, he replied…

"Yeah, I'm alright!"

"Thank god!

"B-But are you alright? Wasn't your leg stuck on those debris?" Izuku asked, still worried about the girl's wellbeing.

"Don't worry about it, I got stuck but they didn't actually hurt me, but thanks for the help anyway, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you!"

"Y-You're welcome… I guess, I just could not let you get crushed like that!" Izuku sighed.

"But, if you don't mind me asking, what did you do with that robot? That power was amazing!" she asked, pointing to the destroyed machine.

"T-That was my quirk, but I can't control it properly yet!"

"Really?! It must be a very powerful quirk then! I'm sure once you control it you'll be an incredible hero!" she exclaimed, looking really hyped up about it until she remembered something "Oh, how rude of me, I didn't even introduce myself, I'm Ochako Uraraka, nice to meet you!"

"O-Oh right, I'm Izuku Midoriya and it is nice to meet you too!"

It happened in a uncommon way but it happened, Izuku was having a real conversation with this girl and he was happy about it, after everything that had occurred the least they could do was introduce themselves and talk a little, and like that they stayed while Recovery Girl treated the other examinees but this precious moment would not last long.

"Everyone who is still present, the battlefield will be closed in five minutes, please leave the area so the pros can do the clean up!" Present Mic shouted, interrupting the conversation between the teens.

"Well then Izuku, let's go!" Ochako exclaimed, quickly getting back on her feet and offering a hand to the green haired boy who accepted it happily.

With a quick movement, Izuku was brought back to his feet as well and was ready to go back home… until he gave his first step that is. After attempting to start his walk, he felt his legs shake and lack of energy to keep his balance, falling straight to Ochako's shoulder, who yelped in response.

"W-What happened?!" she asked

"I-I don't know, I just can't move my body!" Izuku answered with a blushing face due to the proximity, but is not like he could help himself

"It's because I healed you!" Recovery Girl said as she approached the teens who were caught by surprise. "My quirk allows me to accelerate your healing process with a kiss at the cost of your energy and since you just healed three broken limbs it was expected that you would not be able to move for a while!" she explained.

"B-But how long will it last?!" Izuku asked

"I'm not sure and why I'm still here! I'll need to run a few tests on you before I can say you're free to go so, if it is not much for you, could you please help me to take him to the infirmary, little missy?" the heroine asked, pointing her cane to Ochako.

"Of course! It's the least I can do!" she answered

"Then follow me!" Recovery Girl said, showing the path

It took a while but, after the tests, Izuku was free to go back home and see his mother, who was waiting for him and about to tear up, thinking the worst had happened. Still tired for the healing quirk, he went straight to his room and laid down on his bed, wondering what the aftermath of the exam would be.

* * *

The next week flew by while the green haired teen waited for his letter to discoverer what the result would be, although he had an idea of what it would be like. He had performed well in the written exam but with zero points in the practical, he was sure he would not get in the course and, even with all odds against him, he couldn't stop hopping that some miracle would happen and he would be accepted.

By the end of the week, the letter had arrived. It was retrieved by his mother who had just returned from a grocery store and found the mailman on her way back. Right now, Izuku was sitting on the chair of his desk with the letter in front of him, trying to gather enough courage to open it and face the consequences. Full of anxiety and doubt, he grabbed the letter and ripped it open, letting a couple of papers and a small disk fall on the desk. The disk rolled a little until it stopped and started shinning and forming a big image of All Might in front of his face.

" **I'M HERE… AS A PROJECTION!** " he yelled, catching Izuku off guard.

"A-All Might?! B-But I thought this was from U.A.?!"

" **It's been a while, young Midoriya! I'm sorry I wasn't able to contact you earlier, but anyway… The only reason I'm in this town is because I going to teach at U.A.!** " All Might said as a small hand creeped from the side of the projection and signalized to the No.1 hero to hurry up. " **What do you mean with 'Get to the point'? Whatever I want to say can be said later? Ugh, fine!** "

" **Ahem** " he coughed and looked back at Izuku. " **Even if you passed at the written exam, the zero you got at the practical exam would naturally result in failure…** " All Might said. The teen knew this was coming, but it still hurt him **,** after all the time and sweat put into the training… It was all for naught, he could not fell more pathetic until… " **But that's not the end of the story!** "

As the teen looked up, he saw the hero holding a remote and pointing it to a nearby monitor, turning it on and showing the image of the girl he saved from the zero pointer, she was wearing what seemed to be her school uniform and was approaching Present Mic in the middle of a hallway. 'Ochako? What is she doing?' Izuku asked himself, confused with why this was being shown to him.

" _E-Excuse me"_ she said, grabbing the hero's attention.

" **She came to see us right after the test!** **Wanna know why?! Pay attention!** "

" _Do you remember one of the contestants, his name is Izuku Midoriya!"_ Ochako said, catching the teen's attention _"He was the one who destroyed the zero pointer, I…"_ she took a little pause.

" _I would like share some of my points with him!"_

Izuku was surprised by what she had just said, 'She wants to share points?! But why?' he questioned in his mind.

" _I heard he say 'Stuck in zero points' earlier, so that means he did not get a single point, right?"_ With that said, all dot had been connected in Izuku's mind. _"Please, let me give some of my points to him! He gave up on his chance to get in and risked his life just to save me! He deserves to get in more than anybody else!"_

At this point, the boy was about to tear up. 'Had his actions really moves her?', he questioned himself over and over again, thinking his eyes were tricking him.

" **You've acquired your quirk and moved others with your actions, what kind of hero course rejects someone who did the right thing?! In this job, you risk your life and put your money where your mouth is!** "

Turning back to the monitor, Present Mic was now patting Ochako's head as a way to stop her speech.

" _I'm sorry but I don't think we can share your points, but there shouldn't be a need for that, little listener!"_ The hero said with a small smile on his face.

" **In this exam, we weren't just judging with villain based points, there were also rescue point! For you, Izuku Midoriya, sixty rescue points!** " The green haired now stood up, trying to pull himself together after such an amazing revelation. " **And while we're at it, forty-five points for Ochako Uraraka, you're both in! Now come…** " All Might said, thrusting his hand towards the young hero.

" **This is your hero academia!** "

* * *

 **And that's it! I know it was very canon based, but what can I do? I don't have a lot of room when it comes to this part since the story is not so out of the canon itself! But, as things go on, I'll try to make it more unique and I already have some ideas on how to do so, also, about the number of chapters this story will have, I'm still not sure. Half of me wants to make this a really long fanfiction with plenty of room to develop characters and ideas, and the other half wants to make it short so I don't have to worry about leaving you guys hanging but I promisse I'll have the answer by the time chapter 3 is out...**

 **Until then... Than you for reading...**

 **See ya!**


	3. Weeks of training!

**Hello again! I'm back with another chapter for anyone who is interested! This time, I decided to keep my promisse(heh) and change things a little bit, and now we will start to differ from the canon... but not that much! There will be a lot of canon content still, but I'll try to give it little touches just to make them more unique and if your curious about what I decided to do with this story... I won't say it now. It will be at the end of the chapter so there's nothing distracting you while you read, but anyway...**

 **Without anymore hesitation...**

 **Enjoy the read! =D**

* * *

 **I had passed the entrance exam!**

It was all Izuku could think. U.A. was the hero course with the lowest approval rate in the entire country, and he had passed! There was no word that could describe how happy he was… and the amount of tears that he and his mother had shed together, but that did not matter… what mattered was that Izuku was in.

After the small celebration his mother had pulled of, the green haired teen went straight to bed so he could have the best night of sleep in his entire life but, before he could lay on his bed, his phone rang. As he grabbed the device and turned it on, he saw a notification informing that All Might had messaged him.

" _Congratulations for getting in, young Midoriya!"_ the text said.

" _Thanks, it was all because of you!"_ Izuku replied.

" _NONSENSE! It was all because of your dedication and hard work!"_ All Might texted. The teen could image the man turning into his buff form while saying that. _"But without getting out of topic, I would like to meet you tomorrow morning at the beach, I have something I'd like to discuss."_

" _Did something happen?"_ Izuku asked, worried that something bad had happened to his idol.

" _Do not worry, my boy, I just want to talk about One for All."_

" _I see… Well then, tomorrow it is!"_ the boy replied.

" _Thank you young Midoriya, but if you excuse me, I have to finish some paper work. Have a good night!"_

" _You too All Might!"_

And with that, Izuku turned his cellphone off and laid on the bed, 'What is it that All Might wants to talk with me?' he wondered. After a brief moment, the green haired closed his eyes and slept, after all, now he had a reason to wake up early.

* * *

"All Might, I'm here!" Izuku yelled as he saw the No.1 hero in his skinny form on the distance.

The hero was taken back by the approach, even cough a bit of blood.

"All Might?! Where is he?!" a bystander said.

"Repeat after me: Just my eyes playing tricks on me!" All Might ordered.

Doing as told, Izuku repeated and managed to trick the bystanders and continue his conversation with his idol, who pulled a newspaper and gave it to the teen. When reading the paper, the green haired boy was surprised by what was written: 'Mysterious well-doer cleans Dagobah Municipal Beach Park'.

"You're becoming kind of famous my boy! Even got the first page of today's journal!" All Might praised as Izuku read the journal.

"B-But they don't know it was me…"

"It just proves how noble you are!"

"B-But cleaning the beach was your idea!" Izuku said. I almost seemed like he was trying to negate the compliments.

"But it was you who did it, so please, stop putting yourself down like this!" All Might said, giving the teen a small pat on the head. "Now, changing the subject… I want you to tell me, how was your experience on using One for All for the first time?"

"It was… 'different'." Izuku replied, not sure of how to answer himself.

"But how did it feel?"

"Well…" the teen said, taking a little pause trying to organize his thoughts "It felt like… Putting an egg in a microwave!" he concluded.

"SO UNIQUE!" All Might yelled, surprised by how the teenager described using the sacred power.

"B-But why is it so important?" the green haired teen asked.

"That is why I asked you to come here today! I was watching the entrance exam along with the other teachers of U.A., and I observed you using your new quirk very carefully and, as I expected, you still have zero control over it, or you go for nothing or you go all out…" the hero explained, making Izuku feel a little bad about the reaction.

"So I am going to train you on how to control it before U.A. starts!"

Those words surprised Izuku. All Might planned on teaching him on how to control a quirk that breaks him on use, just how is he going to do that?

"B-But how?! We only have two weeks before it starts and every time I use it I break myself, not only that, your schedule is very tight as well and we barely know how much power I-"

"Slow down my boy!" All Might interrupted his muttering spree, causing the teen to give a small yelp. "Your questions are very easy to be answered, since you did the entrance exam, I've been doing my best to get as much free time as can and I managed to get these next two weeks completely free aside from my three hours of hero work…" he explained.

"And about the bone breaking thing, do you remember the heroine that healed you?" All Might asked.

"Y-Yes I do! Her name was Recovery Girl!"

"Well, she is a very close friend of mine and knows about the secrets of One for All. I explained your situation to her and she agreed to come help me on teaching you on how to control the quirk." He explained.

"R-Really?! That's incredible!" Izuku said, almost jumping out of pure joy.

"But listen carefully…" All Might said, catching his successor attention. "Even with help, your journey to control One for All will not be easy, so I want you to prepare yourself both mentally and physically!" The pro exclaimed.

"I'll do my best!" The teen yelled with a determined look on his eyes.

"Now that's a reaction I like to see! So get ready and meet me at U.A., tomorrow, at the same time, me and Recovery Girl will be waiting!"

"Yes sir!"

And with that, both holders of One for All departed and continued with their daily activities but Izuku only had one thing in mind: How was All Might be going to train him with so little time? Well… no matter what he was going to do, he would have his answers by tomorrow morning.

* * *

It was around eight in the morning and Izuku was already at the train station, waiting for his ride to U.A. and while he waited he texted All Might, making sure that everything was ready or that he wasn't too late, after all, he didn't want to leave his idol waiting.

After the train ride, the freckled teen was now in front of U.A. gates and walking towards the building. As he looked to the gates, he saw the No.1 hero and the youthful heroine waving at him. Waving back, he compared the heights of both heroes that were in front of him, Recovery Girl was so small that she would need to get three times bigger than she already was to get in All Might's size, it was almost funny.

"Good morning young Midoriya!" All Might greeted as the teen finally got close.

"Good morning!" Izuku replied.

"So you really are the next holder of One for All huh?" Recovery Girl questioned, although she already knew the truth. "From what I can remember, you have zero control over the quirk, don't you?"

"Y-Yeah…" Izuku said, lowering his head to talk to the elderly.

"We are going to have a lot of work then. C'mon, let's not waste anymore time and begin your training session! Please follow me." She said, entering the campus.

"Yes Mrs. Recovery Girl!" Izuku yelled, following the pro heroes.

"Just call me Chiyo from now on!"

* * *

As they went deeper into the campus, they entered the same mock city that was used during the entrance exams. It was in the same conditions that it was left on, broken buildings and debris everywhere. Now in the middle of the city, All Might stopped and said:

"Okay, use One for All!"

"Eh?! Just like that?!" the green haired asked, caught of guard by the pro's words.

"But of course! How are we going to train you if we don't know your limits? So please, show it for us! Use it on that building over there, it is almost completely destroyed anyway!" the No.1 hero said, pointing towards the said building.

Analyzing the building, what he had said was correct, the building looked like it was could fall apart at any moment. Following the hero's orders, he took a step forward and pulled his fist back, letting the power flow through his muscles and with a big swing, a giant blast of wind pressure was released, but instead of destroying just the broken building, the blast also destroyed a good chunk of the mock city, making the wind roar and lift a cloud of dust, both heroes covered their eyes, protecting them from the shockwave the attack had created.

After a brief moment, the dust fell down, allowing the pros to see what the teen had caused and making their jaws drop in the process. That single attack had destroyed kilometers of the city, only leaving wreckage behind. Once recomposed, both heroes looked at teen, he had his right arm completely broken, the skin of the limb was in an extremely dark shade of red and he was grunting of pain, almost falling to his knees.

'Amazing! He is even more powerful than me in my prime!' All Might thought, completely taken back by the sheer power the teen had demonstrated.

Not wasting time, both heroes rushed towards the broken teenager to help.

"Here, let me heal you!" Recovery girl said as she planted a kiss on the broken arm, healing it in an instant.

"T-Thanks!" Izuku said.

As the energy consumption finally hit the green haired, he fell to his knees getting more worried looks from the adults. Quickly recomposing himself, Izuku flashed a thumbs up, signaling he was okay.

"I-I'm just not used to it!" he explained.

"And you shouldn't. That's why we are here!" All Might said, extending a hand to Izuku who gladly accepted it and got back on his feet.

"Well… Now that we know what you're fully capable of, we can start to think on ways to train you!" Chiyo said, scratching the back of her head.

"And how are we going to do it?" Izuku asked, still curious about what they were going to do.

The pros looked at each other for a moment, almost reading the other's thoughts, they turned to the teen, both wearing a serious expression.

"You are going to fight me!" All Might said bluntly.

"WHAT!?" Izuku shouted, completely surprised by how they wanted to train him. He had just earned his quirk and now they wanted him to fight it's original owner and current strongest hero, All Might himself. 'Are they crazy?!' Izuku thought.

"Calm down, we're not asking you to fight him seriously, it can badly be considered a fight to be honest…" Recovery Girl started.

"Since One for All is too powerful to be trained like other quirks, you'll be directing your attacks on me until you get used to a percentage of power that your body can withstand and I will cancel your attacks, this way we can train you while bringing property damage to a minimum!" All Might finished.

"B-But won't that be bad for you?! I mean, you can only stay in your hero form for three hours, not mention your wound… Is this really a good idea?" Izuku asked, worried about his idol safety.

"It isn't good, but it seems to be the most effective way and don't worry about my wound young Midoriya, your attacks may be strong but I have survived being hit with a lot worse …" All Might said as he took a step forward and started to generate steam. " **Now come, shall your training begin!** " He said now in his buff form.

"I'll back off a little, one mistake coming from you two and you can say good bye to me!" Chiyo said as she created distance between her and the One for All users.

"B-But how am I supposed to control One for All? I have no idea on how to…" Izuku asked.

" **Remember when I asked you how One for All felt like?** "

"Y-Yeah, I do… Like putting an egg in a microwave."

" **Well… Remember that feeling and concentrate on it to make sure the egg doesn't blow up! Reduce the power and shorten cooking time until you feel comfortable with it, and then hit me with all you got!** " All Might instructed while flexing his muscles to demonstrate sturdiness.

"Okay, I'll try…" the introvert said as he pulled his fist back and let the power surge through it.

'The egg will not explode' Izuku said in his mind, trying his hardest to concentrate. 'It will not… It will NOT!' with the mantra being repeated in his mind, the teen felt the power in his body being reduced and, feeling safe with the amount of power he had gathered, he threw a punch toward the No.1 hero but, as the fist was about to connect with the pro's body, the image of All Might's wound flashed in his mind, making him lose focus and let all the power flow through it again.

Afraid of what the blast would cause, Izuku closed his eyes but the movement continued. As his punch connected, the teen opened his eyes and saw that everything was all right, no destruction or broken limb. Once he looked up, he saw All Might, completely intact, holding a smile bigger than his normal one.

" **That was amazing young Midoriya! You managed to control it in the first attempt!** " the hero said as he pulled the teen into a tight hug.

Izuku could not process what was happening for many different reasons, but the main ones were: The proximity he was having with his idol and why the attack had not done damage. Of course, he was glad the attack had not hurt the man but he felt the power slip through his grasp, how did it not cause as much destruction as before? He needed to know if All Might had the answer…

"S-Stop All Might! I did not control it!" the introvert shouted, grabbing the hero's attention and making it put him back on the floor.

" **What do you mean? You completely nailed it!** " All Might praised, but Izuku was not convinced.

"N-No, I did not! I did feel the power getting weaker enough to control it, but before the attack I lost control and used it at full power again!" he explained, confusing the buff man in front of him.

" **So you're telling me that you used a one hundred percent blast but nothing happened?** " the hero simplified.

"Y-Yeah!" he confirmed.

" **But why did it not go full power then?** " the No.1 wondered as Recovery Girl approached, grabbing their attention.

"Maybe it was because you didn't want to hurt him…" she theorized. "You said you had lost control, didn't you?"

"Yes I did…"

"What passed through your mind that made you lose your focus?"

Izuku was taken back with her question but he knew it was for the best. Clearing his throat and taking a deep breath, he answered:

"I remembered of All Might's wound."

" **I see… So you were worried that your attack would hurt me…** " All Might concluded, now understanding what was going on. " **Then maybe, because you had no intention on attacking, your body automatically set a power limit for you so you would not cause any damage to the me!** " the hero theorized as all dots in his mind connected.

"Do you really think that is what happened?" Izuku asked.

" **Well, the previous holder of One for All said that the quirk had already showed some weird interactions with it's holder…** " All might explained. " **Like seeing the figures of the previous wielders and power variations, but she never said a thing about power limits…** "

"If she said it or not it does not matter, what matters is that we just found an easier way to make the boy control the quirk!" Recovery Girl said, interrupting the No.1's line of thought.

" **You are right! Young Midoriya, let's try this again, channel One for All and attack me just like you did before, but this time, try to focus on the power limit your body is using! It seems that that amount is perfect for you!** "

"O-Okay, I'll try!"

And with that they repeated the process, Izuku charged One for All in his fist and attacked the Symbol of Peace, and just like before, he let the power flow freely before it connected and, just like before, the attack didn't deal the full power damage or break the green haired teen's arm, but it was still stronger than a normal punch.

They repeated the process a couple of times until they were sure that their theories were correct. After the third attempt, All Might asked the boy to stop and went back to his skinny form to relax a little.

"So I was right, One for All is creating a limit so you don't hurt anyone unintentionally!" The Symbol of Peace concluded, sitting on the floor.

"Did you get the feeling of the power limit, kid?" Recovery Girl asked, curioius if they had any progress.

"Y-Yeah, I think I do!"

"And how much is it?" The No.1 hero asked.

"Well… Compared to a one hundred percent blast, I would say my limit is five percent!" the introvert concluded looking a little sad about it.

"Five percent? That's amazing my boy!" All Might praised him.

"B-But it is almost nothing, how can it be so good?" Izuku asked, confused with his idol happiness.

"Do you think that someone that just got a tail would be able to do incredible tricks with it right of the bat?" All Might asked, receiving a head shake from his successor. "My master told me that most holders of One for All were only able to use one percent when they first controlled it…

"Even me, who managed to reach one hundred percent almost instantly could only use one percent at first, so for you to be able to use five percent right now really is some good news!" the pro concluded, flashing a grin towards the teen.

"But don't get so happy about it!" Recovery Girl exclaimed, grabbing Izuku's attention once again. "Even if you can use five percent, you control still needs a lot of training or else you may lose focus and release a full blast on someone… But of course, this will come with time."

"That's why we well keep training every day!" All Might said, getting back on his feet and extending a hand toward his successor. "But for now… I think you had enough. Come back here tomorrow and we'll try to make your control more precise… We'll be waiting!"

"Yes sir!" Izuku exclaimed, grabbing the pro's hand and shaking it happily.

After their goodbyes, Izuku went back home and continued his day normally, of course, his mother swarmed him with question like: 'Where were you?', 'What were you doing' and lots of 'Are you hurt?'. The teen answered them with all honesty could, but keep some details in secret since he was asked to not tell anyone about the training sessions.

By the end of the day, the introvert was more tired than normal. 'It must be because of Recovery Girl's quirk!' he concluded. Now laid down in his bed, Izuku stared at his hand, thinking of ways to better control this sacred power that he was chosen to wield but, as the exhaustion kicked in, the teen turned to the side and closing his eyes so he could get his such deserved night of sleep.

* * *

The next two weeks flew by. Every morning, the green haired teen would have breakfast and go straight to U.A. to continue his training. In the first three days, the pros trained him on keeping the power under his safe zone, the next seven, they trained him to spread the power through his entire body so he could have freedom in his moves, the ability he called 'Full Cowl', and in the remaining days, they taught him battle basics that he did not have access to since he was deemed quirkless, but after all this time, after all the hard work, Izuku was ready. Now finishing to tie his tie, or whatever he was trying to do, the teen proceeded to lace his red shoes and open the door.

"Wait Izuku!" he heard his mother call him.

As he turned around, he saw her observing him in his new uniform that was composed of a grey coat with yellow buttons and some green stripes, a red tie and a black trousers. With a big smile and teary eyes, Inko looked at her son one last time and said:

"You look great!"

Seeing his mother happiness, Izuku smiled back and passed through the door.

"I'm off!"

* * *

 **Welp... That's three chapters! And now... It's time for my answer... After days thinking about what I should do, I decided to make this a long fanfiction with a big number of chapters! To be honest... When I first started to write this, I only did it because this story idea didn't leave my mind, but right now, I actually enjoy writing it as a pastime activity, not only that, if I were to make this a short story I would have to rewrite all the premade chapters I already have and, since I'm lazy, I don't want to do that! I'll try my best to keep motivated and not drop this project, the love that I've been receiving is just amazing and I want to be able to fell it for a long, LONG, time! Also... since it will have so many chapters, I decided to organize myself and create a schedule! Starting today, a new chaper will be released every wednesday and saturday, and if doesn't come on this exact day, I'll be sure to release it on the following one!**

 **Anyway... Thank you for reading...**

 **See ya!**


	4. Testing your powers!

**And with this, I wrote four chapters in less than a month! I don't know if I should feel happy or terrified, because I think I'm addicted. Just so you know... I wrote this chapter, from start to finish, in the same day I posted the second chapter so that's something! But anyway... HOLY HECK PEOPLE! We already have 100 favorites with only three chapters (four now but you got what I'm saying)! I mean... I don't know if that is a big milestone in this website, but seeing that so many people are enjoying my work makes me really happy... Thank you so much! But anyway...**

 **Without anymore hesitation...**

 **Enjoy the read! =D**

* * *

 **How will my first day at U.A. be like?**

Izuku questioned himself over and over again in his way to mentioned school. Being honest, he was both excited and terrified on the idea of his first day in the new school. This is U.A. that we're are talking about, the hardest hero course in all of Japan! Just thinking of the giant piles of homework that he would have to do was enough to give him shivers.

But it's not like a bit of paper work was going to stop him! He was in his way to become the hero he always wanted to be and not even five All Mights would be enough to make him give up, after all, he still had to keep his promise to the girl he met years ago.

Now inside of the train, Izuku started to think about the her. 'I wonder how she is doing…' the introvert thought, curious if she even remembers the promise. So much time has passed since their encounter that he would not blame her if she did forget, but he still wanted to know…

'Is she okay?'

'Is she trying to become hero like she said?'

'How does she look like after all these years?'

All these questions were inside his mind for the entire ride, not giving the green haired teen a single moment of peace. It took a while, but the train reached it's destination. After getting out of the station and bit of walking, Izuku was now in front of U.A. gates alongside the hundreds of students that also attended the course.

'It begins now… My journey to become a hero!' Izuku thought while taking his first step and entering the mass of students that were walking through the gates.

As Izuku got closer to the building, the more his mind filled itself with insecurities, but as he finally entered the school, something different grabbed his attention.

It was hard to identify what it was, but something of a sky blue color moved in the distance. The introvert was caught off guard, but, after seeing the color that marked his childhood, all of his insecurities were replaced with happiness. Taking a moment to recompose himself, Izuku started moving again, now filled with determination.

* * *

The green haired teen moved through the hallways searching for his class room but the school was so big that he was having difficulties trying finding it.

"1-A, 1-A… Where is the classroom?!" Izuku said, as he ran through the corridor.

"Ah ha! I found it!" Izuku exclaimed as he stood in front of the giant door with '1-A' written in the wood. 'Why is this so big?' he wondered, getting a little curious.

With a deep breath, Izuku grabbed the door and slowly slid it open.

'I hope I'm in not in same class as Kacchan or that guy with glasses!' Izuku begged, remembering the things those two had done to make him so afraid of them.

Once the door was open, Izuku took a peek inside and the first thing he saw was enough to make him regret waking up today…

Katsuki was sitting in his desk, with his right foot on top of it, as he yelled to the guy with glasses, that seemed to be trying to correct Bakugou's behavior.

"Please take your foot off the desk! Such action is insulting to the ones who came before us and the craftsmen who built it!" The blue haired teen said, waving his hands in a robotic way.

"Like I care! Now tell me, four eyes… What middle school are you from?" Katsuki shouted in return.

"I'm from Soumei private academy and my name is Tenya Iida!" the teen responded, only to make the explosive teen's grin get even bigger.

"Soumei huh? Aren't you a fucking elite! I'll be more than happy to blow you to bits!" Katsuki said, challenging the glassed kid.

"Blow me to bits?! Are you really aiming to become a hero with this attitude?!" Tenya said, taken back by the boy's response.

As Katsuki was about to give another one of his disrespectful answers, both teens stopped at sound of the door being opened and the green haired teen getting inside of the classroom. Turning around and looking at the origin of the sound, Tenya was surprised to see the teen he had repressed in the entrance exam in the school's uniform, not because he didn't want him to be here, but because he did not expect them to be in the same classroom. Walking towards the newcomer, who took a step back at the sudden approach, Tenya extended his hand and welcomed the new student.

"Hello, I'm from Soumei private acade…"

"I-I heard you before!" Izuku said, cutting the boy with glasses in the middle of his sentence. "Tenya right? I'm Izuku Midoriya, it is a pleasure to meet you!" he continued, now grabbing and shaking the extended hand.

"I see… It is a pleasure to meet you too!" Tenya said, returning the shake with his own. "Midoriya… I must say… You discovered the true nature of the exam while I did not, I misjudged you. You truly were the superior candidate!" the blue haired teen said, lowering his head in disappointment with himself.

"Y-You mean the rescue points?" Izuku asked. "I-I did not discover anything! I only acted on impulse, I just couldn't let that girl get…"

"That curly hair… You're Izuku right?" a soft voice said, coming from behind the introvert.

When he turned around, he yelped in surprise of what was standing in front of him. Ochako Uraraka, the girl he saved from the zero pointer, now in U.A.'s uniform, being full of joy and giving the most heartwarming smile Izuku had ever seen.

"So you got in too! I'm so happy, I thought I wasn't going to see you again!" Ochako said as she slowly approached her savior.

"R-Really?!" Izuku questioned, he just couldn't accept the fact that this cute girl wanted to see him again. "W-Well, thank you for what you did before! Y-You tried to share points with me… I'm really happy because of it!" Izuku said, trying to stop stuttering but it was of no use.

"How do you know that?!" Ochako questioned, confused on how the boy discovered what she had attempted to do.

While all the scene was occurring, Katsuki stared at Izuku from afrar, remembering the day they were called to the principal's office to be congratulated. After discovering that the introvert had got in the hero course just like he did, he became really angry and, with help of his 'friends', he dragged Izuku to the rooftop, where he started his interrogation but, different from all the times the explosive teen tossed the green haired around, Izuku fought back, leaving Katsuki wordless. After that day, they did not see each other again, which gave the blond enough time to understand what had happened.

'Someone helped you to get here, didn't you?' he wondered, trying to understand the introvert's sudden boost of confidence.

Coming back to the 'savior' and the 'saved'…

"I'm so excited! I wonder how our entrance ceremony and guidance sessions will be like? Do you fell the sa…"

"If you came here to socialize than get out of my way!" a cold voice coming from behind the teenagers interrupted the brunette.

As the teens looked to whatever said that, they were surprised after spotting a person with a dead looking face inside of a yellow sleeping bag, laying on the floor and drinking a small box of orange juice in one sip. No one knew how to react to that, except for Katsuki, that did not care. After a moment, the man left his sleeping bag, revealing his appearance.

He was tall, with a badly shaved beard and sunken eyes, wearing a black long sleeved shirt, black pants and a scarf composed of multiple grey strings.

"My name is Shota Aisawa, and I'm your homeroom teacher." He introduced himself.

As the man identified himself, everyone rushed to their respective seats but it was for naught, since once everyone were in their chairs, the man pulled out gym uniforms from his sleeping bag, gave one for each student and ordered everyone to meet him at the training grounds.

* * *

After changing and going to where they were instructed to, everyone was surprised by what the teacher had in mind.

"A test of our quirks?!" all students said in unison.

"B-But what about the entrance ceremony?" Ochako asked as her hopes were cut short.

"There's no need for these futilities in a hero course!" Aisawa said coldly. "You're training to become heroes, people that put their lives on the line to save others, wasting time like that is simply irrational!"

"Now… Let's stop chit chatting... Katsuki Bakugou, take a step forward and enter the circle!" the homeroom teacher demanded, pointing to the softball throwing area.

Doing as ordered, Katsuki entered the circle and grabbed the ball that was tossed at him.

"How far could you throw the ball in middle school?" the dead looking man asked.

"Sixty-seven meters!" he replied.

"Well then… Try that again, this time you can use your quirk!"

Following the teacher's instructions, Katsuki threw the ball with a big swing, using a powerful explosion to propel it even further than normal, shouting what seemed to be his battlecry.

" **DIIIEEEEE!** "

As the ball flew up in the sky, everyone watched, surprised by the amount of power that the teen demonstrated. Izuku, on the other hand, looked at the teen with no expression at all.

"Die…" he said, surprised by the word Katsuki had chosen to motivate himself.

Once the sphere hit the ground, Aisawa pulled a device from his pocket and showed the distance the ball had flown to the class, who jaw dropped at the big number that was written.

"Seven hundred and five meters?! That's insane!" a boy with spiky red hair said.

"Knowing your limits…" Aisawa started. "That's the first step to discover what type of hero you're going to be! All of you are going to do the same exercises that you did in middle school using your quirk to maximize your efficiency, after it is done, your scores will be compared and ranked to see who did the best and who did the worst…."

"Whoa! This is going to be fun!" yelled a girl with pink skin and horns.

"Fun you say…" Aisawa said with a voice that warned the students that something bad is going to happen.

"If you're thinking that the next three years will be filled of fun and games, I have something for you…" here it comes…

"The student with the lowest score will be deemed hopeless and expelled from this school!" Aisawa said, freezing everyone in place.

"Expelled?! In our first day?! You can't do that!" exclaimed a small boy with purple balls instead of hair.

"And who said that?" the homeroom teacher responded, shutting the boy's mouth in an instant. "Here in U.A. the teachers have freedom to educate their students in whatever way they deem more efficient, this also includes explelling anyone we judge not suited for the job… So I can and I will expel the lowest score!" he continued, sending shivers through the majority of the students.

"Now let's begin the tests, I want see what you're truly capable of!" Aisawa exclaimed.

With those words said, Izuku began to shake, he didn't know what anyone there could do… What if he ended being the lowest score? No, he would not let that happen! He won't toss all the training he did with All Might and Recovery Girl in the trash… He was going to pass, and he would do anything in his reach to do so.

* * *

As they completed the tests, Izuku started to feel more comfortable with his results. Thanks to training sessions he had in the last two weeks, he was capable of using One for All without damaging himself, which made this test feel like a refreshing breeze.

Thanks to the speed increase, Izuku was capable of finishing in third on the fifty-meter dash, only below Katsuki and Tenya. In the grip strength test, he managed to finish in second, scoring an amazing one hundred and five kilograms and standing bellow Mezo Shoji, who was capable of lifting five hundred and forty kilograms, that guy was a gorilla!

On the standing long jump, once again, he got third place, losing to Tsuyu and Katsuki, who practically flew over the training ground… And now he was ready to throw his softball for the fourth test.

As he pushed his arm back, letting One for All flow through his body. While in the middle of the movement, he felt the power shut itself down, making his throw become an average human's one.

"Sixty-two meters!" the machine said, making Izuku flinch.

"W-What?" he questioned, even though he knew he would not get a response. "I'm sure I used it! W-What happened?!"

"I cancelled your quirk!" said Aisawa in an angry tone.

As he turned to his teacher, he started to understand what had happened. The man had his eyes shining in a red tone with his scarf and his hair levitating in response to his quirk while he got closer to the teen. While observing his teacher sudden transformation, Izuku spotted a pair of yellow goggles that were right where the scarf used to be, connecting the dots, the teen said…

"Y-You're the erasure hero, Eraser Head!"

"You… It is true that you're doing well in the tests, but I want so see your full potential!" he exclaimed, increasing his tone of voice.

"W-What do you mean?! I'm giving it my all…" Izuku defended himself but was interrupted as the teacher's scarf wrapped itself around the One for All wielder and dragged him closer to the erasure hero, forcing him to be face-to-face with the man.

"Are you really?" he started… "In the entrance exam… All the results you got with your current power is nothing compared to what you did! Are you really going to hold back? What if, because you refused to use your full power, someone's life was taken away? Are you really going to affrord taking that risk?" Aisawa asked, challenging the teen's ideals.

"Of course not!" Izuku replied.

"Then show me what you can really do, or else I'll give you an instant zero in all the tests and expel you!" he threatened, making Izuku flinch in fear.

Eraser Head's scarf and hair came back to normal as he deactivated his quirk to let the green haired retry.

"You are free to use your quirk again... Do not make me angry!" he threatened the teen again.

Standing in the middle of the circle, the green haired started to evaluate his options. If he didn't follow his orders he would be expelled, and if he did follow them, he would become incapacitated and unable to continue, which would also expel him because he would not be able to get more points and stay in the competition. He didn't know what to do…

* * *

In the middle of the students, Ochako, Ida and Katsuki discussed what had just happened, although Katsuki's way of interpretation was a bit surprising...

"What do you think Aisawa said?" asked Ochako, who was unable to understand what the man had said to her friend.

"I don't know, but it looked like he was scolding him about something…" said Tenya, who was in the same situation the round cheeked girl was.

"He said that U.A. isn't a place for a quirkless loser and ordered him to give up, that's what he said!" Katsuki exclaimed, surprising both teens beside him.

"Quirkless?! Have you seen what he did in the entrance exam?! There's no way he doesn't have a quirk!" Tenya said, surprised by what the blond had exclaimed.

"Don't fuck with me! He is just a quirkless loser that cheated to get in!" he responded, still believing that he was right.

"Have you even paid attention to what he did in these tests?!" the boy with glasses said, not believing in the blonde's stubbornness.

* * *

Back to our introvert… He had already decided what to do, he didn't have other choice. It was something he had never tried before but it was his only option. Puling his arm back once again, Izuku let one hundred percent of his power flow through it and motioned to throw the ball. The world seemed to slow down for him in that moment. Slowly, he saw the ball move along with him and, as it was about to leave his grasp, the teen moved all the energy that was concentrated in his arm to his index finger, shooting the ball high in the sky, creating an enormous shockwave and lifting a cloud of dust in the process and forcing everyone to cover their eyes as the wind roared around them.

'Just how much power this brat possesses?!' wondered Aisawa, who was also protecting his vision.

"Is this enough for you?" Izuku asked. His voice was filled with determination.

As the dust fell down, every student's jaw dropped with the state the training ground was.

Izuku was standing in the middle of where the circle once was, and around him there was only shattered ground. His index finger was broken and it's skin was completely destroyed, but he didn't seem mind the pain.

'BEEP' every one heard the device make a noise inside of the teacher's pocket, bringing them back to reality.

As Aisawa took the device out and looked at the number that was written in it, the machine that also informed how far the ball travelled beeped as well, and said the distance the ball had flown.

"Four thousand, one hundred and fifteen meters!" it said.

Everyone jaw dropped even harder than before, not only had he scored multiple times more than Bakugou, but also because he seemed to be just a shy dork with an average strength enhancement quirk. Of course, Ochako and Tenya weren't as surprised as her classmates since they had already witnessed it once, but this felt even more powerful than before.

"Tell me, teacher Aisawa…" Izuku said turning his head toward the pro hero.

"Is this enough for you?" he asked again, making the erasure hero grin in return.

"This boy is going to drive me nuts!" he exclaimed. "This is more than enough... Congratulations kid! You did something I though no one here would do…"

"You exceeded my expectations!"

After hearing those words, Izuku wore off his determined expression and fell on his butt. He didn't pass out, but the energy he had used to throw that ball was many times higher than what he could endure. Breathing heavily, Izuku looked at the state his finger was, there was blood all over it and his skin looked like a burnt rag.

'If I had used anymore power I would have blown it out of my hand!' he realized as he lifted his head to stare the sky.

There was that color again. The same color that he associated with one of the best moments of his life. Just remembering those moments made him forget about the enormous pain his finger was making he feel but, sadly enough, that moment of peace didn't last long…

" **WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT DEKU!** " Katsuki shouted, dashing towards the green haired teen at full speed while using his explosions to boost him forward.

Izuku was frightened, but he was so exhausted that he didn't even try to get out of the blonde's way.

Just as he was about to release an explosion the middle of the freckled teen's face, strings of Aisawa's scarf wrapped themselves around him and pulled the blond towards the teacher, stopping the explosive kid from getting any closer. He still tried to release the blast but nothing came out of his hands, confirming that his quirk was cancelled.

"Stop making me use my quirk, it gives me dry eye!" the pro shouted, putting even more force on his pull.

Understanding that he would get nowhere, Katsuki stopped resisting and relaxed his body. Noticing the boy's actions, Aisawa deactivated his quirk and let go of the teen.

"Now, both of you, get back to the group, we'll be going to another area to perform the next test!" Aisawa instructed, walking toward the area he mentioned.

Doing as ordered, both boys rushed to the group of students, although Izuku still had difficulties moving. And while the introvert was being praised by his amazing demonstration of strength, Katsuki watched from afar, repeating these words inside his head countless times:

'He is just a pebble in my path… He **IS** below me!'

* * *

The remaining tests were difficult to pull off. Because of the broken finger and the energy he had used, his results could not be compared to the ones he got before, his stamina had been cut in half after all, but that did not stop him. He kept pressing on until he had done all of them and, for his delight, it had payed of!

Once everyone had completed their tasks, Aisawa use the device to create a hologram that showed the ranking of the students and Izuku's name was above anyone else's standing proudly at first place. But he had to admit, once the teacher said that lowest score would not be expelled, he got really angry.

'I almost lost a finger because of a simple lie!?' the green haired teen yelled in his mind, blaming himself for not being smart enough to notice.

But there was something else that needed our attention…

From afar and through the campus' wall, a cartoon like face observed the first years for quite a while, even catching Izuku's display of power, and as the newcomers left the training grounds, the mysterious face sank in the wall, completely disappearing.

Inside of the said building, this tall teenager removed his face from the wall. He was wearing U.A.'s uniform, proving that he was a student. He was very muscular, even though his clothes didn't allow anyone to notice it easily, and had blond hair arranged in a well-made cowlick. After taking a deep breath, the student started moving, directing himself to the third year's classroom. As he opened the door and placed the bathroom pass back in it's original spot, although it was immediately removed from the spot so it could be used once again, he walked back to his seat where he was greeted with a timid voice, that apparently was trying to mock him.

"W-Welcome back Mirio! W-Was your trip to the bathroom paradise exciting?" the voice said, even though it was stuttering more than it wanted.

"Oh, this is new Tamaki! Trying to improve your social skills? I've never seen you mock someone before!" Mirio replied in a playful manner, wiggling his eyebrowns to show that he had also made a joke.

"H-Hey, don't do this to me! It was her idea!" Tamaki defended himself, pointing to the girl sitting by his left.

"Okay, I admit… It was my idea!" the feminine voice declared, putting her hand in the air like she was being arrested. "But not getting out of topic… What happened that you took so long?" she asked, getting excited to receive her response.

"Oh my Nejire, your curiosity has no limits!" Mirio laughed while sitting in his chair. "Well… All I can say right now is..." he smirked.

"We're going to have a lot of fun messing around with the first years!"

* * *

 **And that was the fourth chapter everybody! Let's give it a round of applause!**

 **Now, jokes aside, there are somethings that I would like to explain before I say goodbye, the first one being the reason why Aisawa interrupted Izuku. Since I gave him the ability to use One for All freely so early, I ended up cornering myself without noticing it, so the idea that Izuku was holding back was the best I came up with... And the second one, since I'm not sure if I explained it well enough, is why Izuku was able to throw the sofball so far away from what he did in the canon, and it is very simple actually... Different from the canon version, instead of only charging his finger, Izuku charged his whole arm with One for All's power and, before he releashed the ball, moved all that energy into his finger, creating the powerful blast. So basically, his finger was holding what his entire arm would.** **Now that these things are out of the way...**

 **Thank you for reading...**

 **See ya!**


	5. The Battle Training!

**Well... We're back and I got to say... I'm not sure what to expect from this one. My own opinons are mixed but I can't find a way to undo that, so I guess I'll just have to roll with it! So, if possible, tell me what you thought of it cuz' recently I've been feeling like my writing is getting worse compared to the first chapter I released... But anyway...**

 **Without any more hesitation...**

 **Enjoy the read! =D**

* * *

 **I was not prepared for what would happen that day...**

"God, I'm so tired…" sighed Izuku as he walked away from the school in his way back home.

After everything that happened that day, Izuku felt like he could drop dead on the floor at any moment. Not only did he use an overcharged One for All smash, that almost ripped his finger from his body, but he also had been affected by Recovery Girl's quirk, which drained all the stamina he had left. As he tiredly walked toward the gates, the introvert felt a very familiar hand touch his left shoulder.

"How's your finger?" Tenya asked, making the green haired yelp in surprise.

"O-Oh, hi Tenya! It is okay now, thanks to recovery girl!" he explained.

"I see… I'm glad nothing happened!" the boy with glassed said in relief. "I was really worried, your finger looked pretty bad!"

"I-It's okay now, I promise!"

'Wow, I thought Tenya was scary but he is actually a very nice person' Izuku though, realizing he had misjudged the boy by his side.

"But sure fooled us today… Making us think that is each one for itself at the top…" the blue haired exclaimed, rethinking what had happened this morning. "To think that our instructor would deceive us like…"

"Hey, you two! Wait up!" they heard this soft voice call them.

Turning around, both teen saw Ochako waving and running in their direction.

"You two are going to the train station right?" she asked, panting lightly.

"Oh, hello infinity girl!" Tenya greeted, using her score at the soft ball test to call her.

"Call me Ochako!" she corrected, changing her focus to the introvert. "Is your finger better, Deku?" she asked, unware of what she had just called him.

"D-Deku?! Why are you saying that?!" Izuku asked, confused on how she discovered his childhood nickname.

"Well… In the softball throw that Bakugo boy called you that, I thought it was your nickname!" she explained, surprised with his reaction.

"Y-You see… K-Kacchan says that as a way to call me useless!" he explained, waving his arm awkwardly.

"A derogatory pet name then…" Tenya concluded.

"O-Oh sorry!" she apologized, bowing her head. "But I kinda like it you know… Deku to me sound like 'Do your best'!" she explained, pumping her fist upwards.

"HI, I'M DEKU!" Izuku yelled with his face as red as a tomato, getting confused looks from his friends.

"B-But Izuku, it is an insult, isn't it?" Tenya questioned trying to understand the boy's actions.

"I-It's okay if she uses it that way… I-I don't mind!" Izuku explained.

Ochako smiled at the teen, noticing that he had created an exception just for her.

Now together, the trio made their way to the train station, chatting about the day and what might come in the next… After all, they would have hero basic's in the next morning. He did not notice, but throughout the entire walk, Izuku wore a big smile in his face. He had made nice friends in his first day at the school of his dreams, this could not get better.

Now in his home, the green haired continued his daily routine, eating his meals and starting his workout. When everything was done, Izuku rushed to his bed so he could have his deserved rest.

'I will need as much rest as I can get for tomorrow!' he said in his head, falling asleep shortly after.

* * *

Everyone was now in their seats, waiting for the No.1 hero to arrive so they could start their day. After a morning of normal classes and a relaxing lunch, all students were starving for some action to the point where they could badly hold their doubts to themselves but, after all that time waiting, their hopes were answered…

" **I AM COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!** " All Might boomed as he did the opposite of what he had said.

Everyone was amazed, except for Katsuki, who just shrugged at the hero's entrance, they were really going to have classes with the strongest hero in the world, it was like their dreams were becoming reality!

" **It is time young ones!** " the pro started. " **The class that will put you through the situations that every hero deals with… Hero basic Training! It is also the class that gives the most credits!** " he added.

" **And today… We'll have a combat training class!** " All Might announced, showing the confirmation from the principal to give the mentioned class. " **And to do so, you need to be looking good!** " the hero said, pressing a button on the remoted he took out from somewhere unknown.

As the button was pressed, the wall on the left side of the room started to move, revealing wallets with numbers one to twenty written on their surface. Once all students grabbed their respective wallets, All Might continued his speech…

" **All of your costumes were designed based on the 'quirk registry' and the special requests you gave us before the course started! So wear your costumes and head toward Ground Beta!** "

"Yes, sir!" the class exclaimed in unison.

* * *

Now coming through Ground Beta's gates, most first year students stood proudly in front of the No.1 while wearing their hero costume, but as All Might counted the students to see if he was allowed to proceed, he noticed that one of them was missing.

"Wait for me!" a voice coming from the gates requested.

After a moment, the owner of the voice revealed it's appearance. I was Izuku now wearing his costume which was composed of a dark green jumpsuit with black vertical stripes by the sides of his body, elbow, shoulder and knee pads, a pair of white and thick gloves, a white mask, his trade mark red boots, a red utility belt and a hood with a pair of what seemed to be bunny ears.

"I'm sorry! I made you guys wait!" Izuku apologized as he bowed to his idol.

" **There is nothing to be sorry about, young Midoriya!** " the pro said, comforting his successor.

" **Now… Let's start the battle training!** " the pro began, pointing to a nearby building. " **What we'll be doing today is a simple… An indoor personnel mock battle!** " the hero affirmed, now guiding everyone the building he had showed.

" **Most of the villain battles occurs outdoors but the most heinous ones tend to appear inside buildings, so you'll be trained to deal with them in these situations! There will be two teams, the heroes and the villains… The villains are hiding a powerful weapon and the heroes were sent here to take care of it!** "

"What are the winning conditions?" asked a girl with a big and spiky ponytail.

" **The heroes must capture the villains or secure the weapon, while the villains must have to protect the weapon or take down the heroes!** " All Might answered, now pulling two boxes from a nearby corner. " **And to choose the teams, we'll be drawing lots, now… Let the battle training begin!** "

With that said, all teens picked a ball from the boxes the hero had pulled out and the teams that were formed goes as follows…

A. Izuku and Ochako.

B. Shouto and Mezo.

C. Momo and Minoru.

D. Katsuki and Tenya.

E. Mina and Yuuga.

F. Jirou and Denki.

G. Rikido and Koji.

H. Tsuyu and Fumikage.

I. Mashirao and Tooru.

J. Eijiro and Hanta.

"Hey Deku! It seems that fate has chosen us again!" Ochako exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

"Y-Yeah, it sure did!" he agreed while trying to hide his face.

Once she called him, he managed to get a good look on her costume and it made his mind drift in various directions. She was in a black skin tight bodysuit that had a vertical pink stripe crossing the middle of it, had pink bracelets and utility belt, big pink high heels and a helmet similar to Recovery Girl's but this one's visor was bigger and curved. Just looking at her made him blush wildly.

" **Okay everyone, let see who will face who!** " All Might yelled as he pulled one ball from inside two other boxes he pulled out from somewhere else, one had the word hero written on it and the other one had the word villain.

Taking his hands out of the boxes and revealing the teams that were going to face each other, all students shivered.

Team A as heroes and team D as the villains. This could only lead to chaos.

Looking at each other, both Katsuki and Izuku shared a challenging expression towards one another. It was time to settle their differences.

"I'm going to love kicking your ass Deku!" Katsuki shouted, making small explosions pop on his palm.

"We'll see about that, Kacchan!" Izuku replied, feeling more determined than ever.

" **Okay you two, let's hold the battle for once you're inside the building!** " All Might said, opening the door of the building where the fight would happen. " **The villains go inside first, the heroes stay here and wait for my signal! Me and the class we'll be watching you from the watch tower!"**

And with that, the No.1 hero and the rest of the class walked towards the watch tower, leaving the for fighters behind.

"Good luck, Izuku, Ochako!" Tenya said before being dragged by the collar of his suit into the building.

"Don't waste time with them, four eyes! They're the enemy now!" Katsuki ordered, pulling the armored teen.

As the 'villains' disappeared from the 'heroes' sight, Ochako turned the introvert and asked…

"Do you have a plan?"

* * *

" **Okay heroes, It's time to start the training! Your battle starts now!** " All Might announced through the speakers.

With a determined nod, both 'heroes' entered the building as the timer started ticking.

While venturing the building, the teens looked at every corner that they passed, trying to not get caught off guard. Now taking the stairs to the second floor, they discussing what way of action was more viable but, when walking through the main hallway, Katsuki jumped from the corner with his right arm pulled back, ready to unleash an explosion. In reflex, Izuku, with his mask now on, activated 'Full Cowl' and jumped back, taking Ochako with him, making both 'heroes' dodge the assault.

"Nice dodge, Deku!" Katsuki said as he moved out of the smoke his blast created.

"I knew you would come for me… I was already expecting it!" Izuku explained, lifting himself from the floor.

"Then you're already prepared to have your ass kicked!" the blond exclaimed while charging for another attack.

In blur of movement, Izuku appeared below Katsuki and threw the best punch he could get directly at the explosive teen's gut. Sending him flying to the other side of the hallway, bouncing on the floor a couple of times.

'I did not expect him to be that fast!' Katsuki though, trying to understand what had just happened and shooting a threatening look toward the One for All wielder, but Izuku did not flinch…

The green haired teen just stared at the explosive teen with a threatening look of his own, remembering his conversation with Ochako before the training started.

* * *

" _Are you okay, Deku? You're sweating a lot!" she asked, concerned if her partner was feeling well._

" _I-I'm alright… Just a bit nervous!" he explained while trying to recompose himself._

" _Well then, what do you think they're going to do?"_

" _I don't know about Tenya… But Kacchan will come straight towards me!"_

" _You really think so?" she asked, not sure if his line of though was correct._

" _We've known each other since we were kids, and he still can't accept the fact that I'm here at U.A. with him…" Izuku started, now looking to the floor. "But that doesn't concern me… His confidence, his strength, his quirk… He is superior than me in all these ways…"_

" _Deku…" Ochako said, surprised with the honesty her friend was having._

" _But that will not stop me… It is only driving me forward!" he exclaimed. "Today… I'll prove Kacchan that I'm not the weak kid he once bullied!"_

* * *

Tension filled the air, the only thing that could be heard were the sparks that Izuku's 'Full Cowl' was creating. Now in his battle stance, the hero-wanna-be began his speech.

"You always start your assaults with a powerful right swing… I've seen and felt it enough time to know this…" the teen said through his mask. "But this time around I won't let you toss me around like I'm your punching bag…"

" **I'll prove to you that Deku means 'Do your best'!** " Izuku shouted, getting a happy smile from Ochako and an angry look from Katsuki.

"Your shitting your pants and still wants to tell me this crap… **You're** **pissing me off!** " the blond shouted in return.

" _What's happening down there? Answer me Katsuki!"_ Tenya demanded through the blonde's communicator.

"Just shut up and keep watching the weapon! I'm about to clean the floor with someone's face!" the explosive teen shouted in response while grabbing the communicator, tossing it to the wall and breaking it.

'So Tenya is protecting the weapon…' Izuku thought trying to formulate a plan.

"Let's see what your capable of!" Katsuki challenged, using explosions to shoot himself towards the green haired teen.

With another right arm swing, the explosive teen attacked, only to have Izuku dodging the attack with his speed, leaving a trail of energy where he passed.

"Go Ochako, I'll hold him off!" Izuku ordered, getting a confirming nod from the female, who started to make her way up in the building.

"Watch out for yourself!" again, the blond shouted, directing a left leg kick on the green hero's head.

In reaction, Izuku rolled to the side, dodging the attack and creating distance between them.

"STOP DODGING AND FACE ME!" Katsuki ordered, charging once again.

In a blur of movement, Izuku was in front of Katsuki releasing a punch directed to the teen's face, who blocked it with his gauntlets but even blocking, the impact still passed through, sending him deeper in the hallway.

'How did he get so strong?!' the 'villain' wondered, quickly getting back on his feet.

But Izuku would not give him time to think. In another blur, the green teenager dashed, aiming a roundhouse kick in the blonde's torso but he missed as Katsuki used an explosion to fly over him and, with both of his hands, release a powerful blast on the introvert's back, damaging his costume and making him fall on his knees. Not wasting time, Katsuki grabbed Izuku by the arm and threw him on a nearby wall with another explosion, that destroyed the wall like it was nothing. Quickly regaining his focus, Izuku got back up and charged at blond, aiming a punch in his head.

* * *

In the watch tower, all students watched the battle in awe as the rivals clashed. They were toe-to-toe, not giving a single second of rest to the other in the middle of many punches and explosions.

"They're amazing! It's like they've been waiting their entire live to fight each other!" exclaimed Rikido.

"That's manly as heck!" Eijiro said.

' **Looks like our training sessions are paying off!** ' thought All Might, amazed by how viciously his successor was fighting.

"But the 'hero' team is still in disadvantage…" Fumikage started. "They do not know where the weapon is and if they keep fighting like that they'll run out of time!"

" **That how its supposed to be! In real situations you won't always be in equal terms with the opponent, that's why they need to work together to win the exercise! Right now, young Izuku is holding back young Katsuki so miss Ochako can find the weapon!** " the pro explained, receiving confirming nods from his students.

"But you have to admit… They're really fired up!" Kyoka said while rolling one of her long earlobes.

" **Yes… They are fired up...** "

* * *

Both teens were thrown away from each other as result of their last clash.

Their breathing was heavy, their arms and legs were aching from the pain of constant impacts and it felt like one of them could drop dead on the floor at any moment, but they were far away from done.

"You got a hell lot stronger Deku, I gotta give ya that!" Katsuki said, slowly lifting his right arm.

He wasn't charging at him, but that single move already put Izuku on edge. He was really tired and Katsuki wasn't holding back, if this continued for much longer he would lose for sure.

" _Deku… I found the weapon but Tenya is protecting it!_ " Ochako whispered through the communicator, surprising the green hero.

"That's great! Wait for my cue… I'll be there soon!" Izuku said, making Katsuki even angrier.

"So round face found the weapon… That means I have to kill you right now!" the blond declared, now with his arm extended toward the introvert.

"That also means that I can't keep wasting time with you, Kacchan!" the 'hero' said while increasing the energy that flowed through his right arm.

"That's what we'll see… As you probably know, my quirk makes me sweat a nitroglycerin-like liquid from my hands, and these gauntlets that I'm wearing have been storing it since the beginning of the exercise!" Katsuki explained while pulling a switch of his equipment, revealing a pin that was hidden inside of it.

Izuku began to sweat. He knew where Katsuki was going and it would not end pretty well…

"YOU BETTER DOGDE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE!" the explosive teen said, yanking the pin and triggering the device.

In the same moment, the device released a massive blast that destroyed anything that was in it's path but, thanks to the knockback the it caused, Katsuki missed, sending the blast a bit to the side and only grazing the green hero, but it still damaged him badly.

As the blast flied through the hallway, Izuku could feel his arm being shattered while his costume was being destroyed. After the attack died out, only a cloud of dust and smoke was left, stopping everyone at the watch tower from seeing what was happening.

Weakly, Izuku tried to lift himself from the floor, his costume had it's top right half completely burned, his mask was broken in half and had fallen on the floor, and his right arm was broken and putting any weigh on it made Izuku feel like he was being tortured.

"Haha…This is even better than what I had expected!" Katsuki shouted while slowly walking toward the broken teenager, ignoring the smoke in his path.

'Is that even allowed?!' Izuku asked in his mind, afraid of the intentions of his childhood 'friend'.

" _D-Deku?! Are you alright?! I only heard an explosion then..._ " Ochako asked, trying her best not to alert Tenya, but stopped due to the introvert's response.

"O-Ochako… Change of plans… Try to capture the weapon, I don't know if I'll be able to help you…" Izuku informed her, now back in his feet.

" _B-But… What about you?!_ "

"I'll be fine… Just win for us!" he exclaimed, ending the transmission.

"Still worried about round face?! You'll die if you don't start paying attention!" Katsuki shouted while charging at the green hero.

Izuku tried to get out of the way but he was too weak to move fast enough and ended up being hit with a full power explosion in the face, making he lose all the sense of reality he had.

In another quick move, the explosive teen grabbed the introvert's arm and, using multiple explosions to gather enough power, threw Izuku on what was left of the wall, making him grunt in pain.

"You are bellow me!" Katsuki shouted as Izuku tried to lift himself from the floor.

The green hero was both broken and confused, his head was spinning and just moving in general hurt him, but he couldn't give up, he had to keep going. Back on his feet once again, Izuku analyzed his surroundings looking for something that could help him and, for his luck, there was something he could use.

Looking above, the green haired spotted a part of the ceiling that seemed unstable, any force applied on it would be enough to make it fall. While Katsuki sprinted towards him, he energized his left arm with One for All and hit the wall behind him, causing a chain reaction and making parts of the celling fall, creating more dust and stopping the explosive teen's assault.

Using it for his advantage, Izuku merged himself with the cloud of dust, completely disappearing and doing his best to remain unnoticed.

Katsuki, on the other hand, became angry with his rival strategy.

'Is he planning to run away?!' he thought while looked around, trying to find his opponent.

As he searched, the blond found something moving towards him and, in reflex, released an explosion on whatever it was, but as the cloud of dust around it disappeared due to the force, Katsuki froze.

He had exploded a piece of wreckage from the broken celling, meaning that Izuku had used it as bait and he had fallen for it. Making his worries bigger, he heard a loud sound coming from behind him. Now desperate, Katsuki turned around, trying to stop whatever was coming, and was hit with full force by the green hero's left fist.

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU!" Izuku roared, spinning his body to finish his attack.

" **15** **% DETROID SMASH!** "

He announced as he threw the blond into the floor, releasing a powerful gust that cleared all smoke around them and shook the entire building.

* * *

Back on the top floor, Tenya was surprised by the sudden tremors the building was having while he desperately tried to communicate with his partner.

"Katsuki, answer me! What is happening?!" he shouted at the communicator but got no response.

Now behind the weapon, Ochako slowly got closer to it, trying her best not to get the 'villain's' attention.

'I don't like this strategy or know what's happening down there … but this isn't just for me… Deku is doing his best, I can't let him down!' Ochako thought, now in front of the weapon.

With a quick movement, the brunette wrapped her arms around the machine of destruction, letting out a relaxed sight and getting Tenya's attention.

"Weapon retrieved!" she announced.

"NOOOO!" the armored teen shouted, disappointed with himself.

* * *

In the watch tower, everyone jaw dropped when Katsuki released that blast from his gauntlet and kept alert once the smoke cloud covered the cameras and like that they stayed, silence filled the room until a powerful gust cleared the cameras' vision, allowing them to see the victorious Izuku standing on top of the defeated Katsuki, who was unconscious.

On another camera, they saw Ochako, holding the weapon between her arms. All Might, after seeing the results, pulled the microphone close to his mouth and declared…

" **Hero team… WIIIIIIINS!** "

In unison, all students from Class-A cheered with screams and applause as the match reached it's conclusion. But before they could continue celebrating, Izuku began to shake…

* * *

The 'hero' stood there, confident, doing his best not to fall on his back in case the opponent got back up, but after hearing the announcement from his idol through the communicator, he felt at ease…

'I…Did… It…' it was all Izuku could think as he saw the unconscious body of his rival laying on the floor.

After all these years being tossed around and receiving countless insults, he had finally proved to himself and to everyone that he wasn't useless… That he could win… That he could reach his dreams. There was no reason to stand up anymore…

As he began to flinch, Izuku relaxed his body and let it fall backwards, but instead of feeling the hard cold floor, he felt a pair of strong arms embrace him, preventing him from hitting the ground.

Slowly turning his head around, he saw All Might, holding a smile bigger than his usual one, muttering the words…

" **Well done, young Izuku** **!** "

And with those words inside his head, Izuku passed out.

* * *

When all students were back in the watch tower and Izuku and Katsuki were taken to Recovery Girl for medical assistance, the class began analyzing the match…

" **So, after everything being said and done… Who do you think was the MVP of this dispute?** " All Might asked as he noticed Momo raise her hand.

"It's Ochako Uraraka, teacher All Might!" she announced, getting surprised looks from the students around her.

"M-Me?! But I did nothing other than sneak up on the weapon!" Ochako exclaimed, unsure of why she was being praised.

"And because of that, you managed to win the match!" the girl started. "It's true that the battle between Izuku and Katsuki was impressive, but it was driven from personal matters and caused too much damage to the building… If Katsuki were to use another blast like that, the building would have collapsed for sure… And Tenya was too distracted with the fight happening bellow him that he did not pay attention to your sneak attack, if he had stayed calm and payed attention to his surroundings, he could have abused of his speed to make sure that you would not touch the weapon, and you, on the other hand, stayed calm, even with the chaos that was being unleashed bellow you and stuck to the plan!"

After her speech, the girl received dozens of amazed looks, even from All Might himself.

' **She explained it better than I could ever hope to!** ' he thought, surprised by the girl's analytical power.

" **W-Well said, young Momo! B-But just to complete your analysis… If young Katsuki didn't broke his communicator he could have warned Tenya of Ochako's approach, furthermore stopping her sneak attack and young Izuku let his guard open many different times, if he were to be in a real fight, he could have been killed in one of those openings!** " All Might added.

"I see… Thanks for sharing your opinion with us!" Momo thanked, although she was the one who had said everything.

" **Okay everyone! Now that this is out of the way… Let's continue our exercise!** " All Might declared while pulling two balls from the 'hero' and 'villain' boxes.

* * *

Once all battles had been finished, the students were released and allowed to go back to their houses. All Might, doing his job, went to the principal's office and gave him the recording of each battle he had organized and, shortly after, directed himself to Recovery Girl's office to see if his successor was alright.

With the video files in his hands, the principal copied it, now having two disks that contained the footage. After getting of his chair, which was way too big for his size, he walked towards the third year's classroom and knocked on the door. After a brief moment, the pro hero and third year homeroom teacher Snipe opened the door, revealing the small animal and school principal to the class.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, but I would like to give this video file to Mirio, Tamaki and Nejire!" the principal said, giving the disk to the homeroom teacher.

"Of course, principal Nedzu!" the pro hero answered, saying goodbye to his superior and turning back to his class. "You heard the man, come grab the files!" Snipe ordered, making Mirio get up from his seat and take the disk from his hand.

Back on his seat, Mirio turned to his side and received an awkward smile from Tamaki and a curious look from Nejire.

"Are these the battles videos from the first years?" she asked, letting her curiosity take over, once again.

"Probably… After all, we were tasked to help them in their rescue training next week!" Mirio said while carefully putting the disk inside his bag.

"Then let's watch it together after class, it will be fun! What do say Tamaki?" Nejire asked, smiling towards the boy by her side.

"S-Sure… As long only the three of us go..." he muttered, earning confirming nods from his friends.

"It's settled then! After class, meet me at the dining hall so we can analyze these!" Mirio said, waving his arms in an excited way.

"I know you're the 'Big Three' and all... But would you please stop talking and pay attention to the class?" Snipe asked, although everyone knew what he truly meant.

"Sorry teacher Snipe!" the trio said in unison as they went back to their school activities.

* * *

Now in the dining room, all members of the 'Big Three' were sitting in one of the many tables of the dining room, while Mirio places the disk in his computer so they could analyze the students that they would teach next week.

Clicking on the first file, the trio watched as the camera footage of the battle between a teen with green clothes and a blond with grenade gauntlets.

"I see… So this Katsuki kid can secrete nitroglycerin from his hands… A very powerfull quirk indeed!" Tamaki affirmed with Mirio nodding in agreement.

"It's true that he has powerful quirk, but his ego is way too big and he apparently can't hold his personal grudges!" Mirio added while trying to symbolize just how big Katsuki's ego was with the movement of his arms. "What do you think about this, Nejire?"

When both boys looked at her, they were surprised to see that the girl wasn't even paying attention to their conversation. She was just staring at the computer and observing the green hero while he stranded victorious on top of his unconscious opponent.

"Nejire? Are you even listening?" Tamaki asked, although the girl seemed to ignore him.

Countless questions were inside the bluenette's mind, 'What is his quirk?', 'How did he knock the boy out?', 'Why is his hair so curly?', but the one that appeared the most, and the one that made her look at him the way she was, never left her head even for a moment…

'Why does he look so familiar?'

* * *

 **And that's it! More 'Big Three' for those in need and now you're aware of what I'm intend to do... For now... I'm planning to make something big for the USJ, and I already have some ideas, but executting them is a totally different story... Anyways...**

 **Thnak you for reading...**

 **See ya!**


	6. The class president!

**Hello everyone, I'm back in black with another chapter! I don't like to make these introductions big but I have some explanation to do... As you may have noticed, I don't call the charecters by their second names (Midoriya, Bakugo, etc...), instead , I call them by their first names and since I've seen some people ask me why, I've come to give you an answer... And it is actually very simple... As I have established before, I am from Brazil, and here is common to call someone by their first name, unless they are a authority or something similar, so me and my group of friends, who also like the series, reffer to the characters by their first names (I don't know if we're weird for calling them this way but that's how we do it...), so I am used to call them like that. Not only that but since I sometimes forget how the names are written, I use a Wiki to find the answer and the Wiki also prioritizes first names so... Yeah... GOD THIS WAS LONG! I hope I have cleared things out, anyway...**

 **Without any more hesitation...**

 **Enjoy the read =D**

* * *

 **Who should lead us...**

In the next day everything was back to normal… On parts... Although Izuku had been healed with Recovery Girl's quirk, he did not have enough stamina to completely recover, therefore his body was still damaged and his arm was still a bit broken, but not that much, and Katsuki, after being defeated in the battle exercise, hadn't said a word to anyone or anything and no one knew why he was like this, except Izuku...

The explosive teen had never lost, especially to a person that he deemed useless. The idea that he was surpassed had hit him hard... But there was something else bothering everyone…

In front of U.A. gates were an entire team of reporters and investigators, trying to get as much information about All Might as possible. He still is the No.1 hero after all, his presence is enough to get the attention of thousands of people, even if he isn't working... And the press wasn't letting anyone breathe either, every time a student tried to get inside the campus they would surround them and make dozens of questions about All Might's teaching skills… Ochako, Izuku, Tenya, Katsuki (although he didn't even react to the people around him), no one was allowed to pass without answering at least one question from the reporters.

But in due time, U.A. officials and Aisawa himself, came to face the press and put an end to their endless questions, closing the main gates and stopping anyone else from entering the campus.

Now in the 1-A classroom, Aisawa greeted his class while pulling some papers from bellow his podium, preparing to start the day…

"Okay everyone…" he started. "Good work on yesterday battle training. I've looked over your grades and evaluations and I have some knits to pick…" he said, directing his look to the silent teenager.

"Katsuki, grow up already… You have a lot of potential, don't waste it on such irrational matters!" the erasure hero advised but the blond didn't react.

"And Izuku…" he changed his focus to the green hero, who filched in response. "Learn to keep your guard up, if you were smart you could've stopped Katsuki before he unleashed that blast. One day this may cause you to get seriously injured!"

"Yes, sir!" Izuku exclaimed, flashing a determined look.

"Now that this is out of the way, I know it is very sudden but…"

All students shivered, 'Is he going to give us another brutal test?!' seemed to be a though most of the class shared.

"Today you're going to choose a class president!" he announced, receiving surprised looks from the students.

'Such a normal school-like thing!' they though while most of the class raised their hand.

Everyone wanted the job. In a normal school, being the class president would only give you a couple of mundane tasks, but in a hero course, that meant becoming the leader, a position desired for any top hero in the making. While the class yelled their why and what they would do with the new post, Teny raised his voice and said it coldly…

"Quiet down everyone!" he said, making everyone lower their voices. "Leading the many brings great responsibilities, therefore the one and only leader must be chosen by election!" he declared while raising his hand, showing that he also wanted to become the new leader.

"But Tenya, we've only met each other… We didn't have the time to build any trust!" exclaimed Tsuyu characteristics.

"Not only that, but everyone will vote for themselves!" Eijirou said and he had a point.

"That precisely why anyone who gets multiple points will be the best suited for the position!" Tenya explained as he turned his head towards the teacher, who was entering his sleep bag. "Will you allow this, teacher Aisawa?"

"I don't care how you do it… Just do it quickly!" he answered coldly.

And with that, the class decided to use Tenya's idea and choose the president by election. After a couple of minutes of voting, the victors were decided…

Izuku stood at first place with three votes and Yaoyorozu Momo at second with two and the rest of the class with one, which most likely were probably their own points.

"H-How did I get three?!" Izuku asked, although no one answered, the only this that was listenable was a soft whistling from the back of the room.

"Zero points as I thought… This of the cold and harsh reality of this sacred position!" Tenya said while kneeling on the floor.

"What's your idea dude? You're the one who suggested the election!" asked Rikido, not sure of his classmate decision.

"There's no need to worry I'm sure that Izuku is the right one for the job, and Momo is very smart, I'm sure we can count on them!" Denki said, receiving nod from the rest of the class.

"So it's decided… Izuku as class president and Momo as his vice president." confirmed Aisawa as he left his bag. "Now that this is decided everyone is free for lunch… Once the bell rings, get back here as quick as possible!" he finished, releasing the class for their deserved meal.

* * *

Inside of the dining hall, students from all courses devoured the food that was served for them and in one of the tables, Ochako and Tenya waited for their friend to arrive. Izuku still wasn't fully healed so he had to visit Recovery Girl's office one last time so all of his injuries could cease to exist.

With his plate in hands, Izuku approached his friends and sat on the chair across them.

"Are you okay now?" Ochako asked between bites.

"Aside from the tiredness, I'm completely fine. Thanks for asking!".

"So… How does it feel to be the new class president, Deku?" she asked again while taking a sip from her juice.

"I-It's alright I guess… I didn't receive any tasks yet." Izuku said before stuffing his mouth with rice. "I'm just a little worried if whether or not I can be class president…"

"Yes you can." Both Ochako and Tenya said in unison, surprising the introvert.

"Your ability to make quick decisions while under pressure makes you perfect for the job, that's why I voted for you!" Tenya explained as he finished his plate of curry.

'So Tenya voted for me!' Izuku though happy with friend act but…

"But didn't you wanna be president too?" Ochako asked, practically finishing Izuku's thought.

"My ambition has nothing to do with if I'm suited for the job or not, I humbly made the choice I deemed correct.".

This last phrase of his seemed to… Intrigue Ochako, because right after he finished, she immediately said…

"You sound like one of the rich kid with such a formal vocabulary!"

At the same time she said the word 'rich', Tenya shivered.

"I don't like people to know so I try to hide it, but indeed, I am from a very renowned hero family and I am the second son. Do you know the Turbo hero, Ingenium?" he asked, receiving an amazed look from Izuku.

"I know him! He employs sixty-five sidekicks at his office in Tokyo! So you're…" the green haired started, but was interrupted as the blue haired coughed.

"Ugh… You're very well informed but yes, he is my brother!" Tenya exclaimed proudly. Such a quick change. "He leads people with an unwavering adherence to rules and regulations. It's my admiration for my brother that inspired me to become a hero!" he said with pride in his voice, once again. "Though I'm not yet ready to lead, it was right that the role should go to you, Izuku!" he finished with a warm smile in his face.

'Tenya is just like me… While I have All Might… He has Ingenium!' Izuku though, amazed by how similar he was to his friend,

'Just like I…'

As he was about to start discussing with his own mind, a loud alarm rang through the entire building, putting everyone on a terrified state.

"SECURITY LEVEL 3 HAS BEEN BROKEN! ALL STUDENTS EVECUATE IN A ORDELY FASHION!" the room's speakers said, making all students rush to the emergency exit.

Everyone was afraid but the three students from class 1-A had no idea of what was happening. Thinking quickly, Tenya turned around and ask a nearby student.

"What's security level 3?!" he asked, waving his hands in his robotic style.

"It means someone has invaded the school! This hasn't happened in three years! Now hurry up and get out of there!" the student said while making his way to the exit.

Following his advice, the trio got up from their chairs and entered the mass of teens who were running for their lives, but there were too many people for so little space. As they entered the crowd, they began being tossed and smashed all over the place, and for Izuku it was even worse.

Since he was tired from being healed by Recovery Girl's quirk, he could barely stand his ground and try to get to a safer place. As he was dragged around, the introvert hit the window and managed to take a look outside.

U.A. main gates had been destroyed by something and the press corps were swarming inside as Aisawa and Present Mic stopped their invasion. Understanding the situation, Izuku tried to scream…

"Everyone, It's okay, It's just the press!" he said but his voice wasn't as loud as he needed it to be.

'I'm still too tired and no one is paying attention…. It has to be someone else!' Izuku concluded.

Looking around as he tried to formulate a plan, he noticed that Ochako and Tenya were really close to each other. With a little bit of thinking, the dots in his mind connected.

"Tenya!" he called and was surprised to see that his friend had heard him even with his low voice. "It's just the press… We're in no threat! You have to get their attention!"

"But how?!" he asked as Izuku looked toward the girl by the blue haired side.

"Ochako, make him float!"

"A-Alright!".

With a little bit of difficulty, Ochako managed to touch Tenya and turn him weightless. As the teen began floating, Izuku continued.

"Now use your quirk to get to the emergency exit! You'll be able to draw more attention there!"

"Leave it to me!" he nodded while pulling his pants to expose his engines.

Activating his quirk, Tenya shot himself forward but since he wasn't being affected by gravity, he went all the way spinning around his head. After a moment, he hit the wall and was now in front of the mass of desperate teens.

'Say something! Make it short and concise…' he though while taking a deep breath.

"EVERYONE, EVERYTHING IS FINE!" he shouted, making all students stop. "IT'S JUST THE PRESS, THERE IS NOTHING TO PANIC ABOUT! WE'RE OKAY!"

As the students looked through the window and saw the mass of reporters being repressed, the crowd calmed down. With everything back to normal, Ochako disabled her quirk, making Tenya fall safely on the ground, and Izuku got away from the window breathing as much as he could.

'God, this was terrifying!'

* * *

It took a while, but the cops arrived and the reporters we're driven away. Everything had come back to normal and no one was harmed. Back in the first year's class room, Izuku and Momo stood in front of the class, prepared to begin passing the instructions.

"S-So, we'd like to start choosing the new members of student council, but before that…"

"I would like to give my position to Tenya Iida!" Izuku said, catching everyone off guard.

"But why? You won the election!" exclaimed Hanta, unsure of his classmate decision.

"W-Well, it's for two main reasons…" Izuku started. "T-The first being that I'm not good at public speaking in general, as you can tell… And the second one is that I don't feel like I'm ready for this position. I wasn't able to calm anyone down… But Tenya led everyone and controlled the situation perfectly." He said, putting himself down

"B-But you were the one who told me what to do!" Tenya exclaimed, trying to lift his friend's spirits.

"Even so… I'm not as strict as you when it comes to rules and if you weren't there to draw everyone's attention something really bad could've happened… So I think you're the better suiter for the job!" the green haired explained, once again, putting himself down.

Tenya took a moment to think, trying to find the best course of action. After deciding, he got up from his chair and moved closer to his friend.

"I'll accept your offer but with one condition… You're still the superior candidate in my eyes… So until you feel comfortable with your abilities to lead, I'll hold the title for you, but once that day comes, this honor will be passed back to you!" he demanded while extending his hand towards the introvert, who simply nodded.

"If that's how you want it, I agree… Until then, let's cheer for the new class president!" Izuku yelled, making the entire class cheer with him, with only one exception…

Katsuki remained silent. Even with all of his class mates celebrating around him, he just stayed still in his chair, with no reaction. Izuku knew why he was like this and he knew that he had to do something…

* * *

As the day of studies reached its close, all students organized their materials and left the class room, heading back to their respective homes, the rivals included... While the sun set on the horizon, Katsuki slowly walked to the gates with his dreadful silence around him. As he got near the exit, a tired voice called him.

"Kacchan!" Izuku called, making Katsuki stop moving. "I-I wanted to talk to you… about the battle training…"

Slowly, the explosive teen turned around to face his childhood 'friend' and saw the expression of remorse that he so much hated to see, especially when it was directed to him.

"I really can't tell you much, but this power I have…" Izuku began.

"I got it from someone else."

BOOM, he dropped the bomb on him, and it didn't seem to have any effect since the blond didn't even react.

"This power was bestowed to me, I can't tell you who did it, but I felt like you deserved to know…" he continued, looking to the floor and not noticing that the blond began to shake. "It isn't mine… but I'll work my hardest, so one day I can look at someone, say that it is my own…" he paused, trying to gather enough courage to spit the next words…

"And surpass you with it!" he finished, lifting his face and looking to his now sworn rival. But for his surprise, he had reacted, but not in a friendly way…

Katsuki was shaking, his fist was clenched and popping small explosions from it, he was gritting his teeth and looking at the green haired with pure anger in his eyes.

"What are you saying… 'Got it from someone else'… Not only did I lose to you, but you also searched for me, just to spit this crap at me!" the blond roared. He was really mad at the introvert's actions…

"Listen to me you fucking nerd… If this power is yours or not… From now on, I'll get even stronger, to one day defeat you all, you hear me!" he yelled, making Izuku yelp in response.

"Enjoy your victory while you can… Because it will NEVER happen again!" and with that, Katsuki turned around and continued his walk back home.

'I think I brought him back to his old self…' Izuku though, still scared with his rival reaction.

Letting a tired sight escape, Izuku turned back to the campus and, with one last look towards his childhood 'friend', made his way to finish the errands he had left.

* * *

In front of the disintegrated passage, stood principal Nedzu, Recovery Girl, Midnight, thirteen and Present Mic, analyzing the remains of what once was one of the school's impenetrable gateways.

"Do you think one of the reporters did it?" Asked Midnight, not sure of how it happened.

"No… No reporter would be able to do such a thing, this was the action of some evildoer." conclude Nedzu, now holding his hands behind his back. We better get someone to investigate this… It wasn't an accident…" he paused.

"This was a warning!"

* * *

 **I'm back again! Short chapeter, I know... But I had to adress this, if I did not Katsuki, would become an empty character who literally doesn't give a fuck about anything... And I like the class president drama! I mean, I don't like Katsuki that much, but his importance for the story is undeniable, so I had to give him some priority but... With this out of the way...**

 **Thank you for reading...**

 **See ya!**


	7. The Unforeseen Simulation Joint!

**Hello there! I've been wondering while writting theses chapters... Should I rename this story to 'Bnha- Rewrite'? As I looked back to previous chapters and read some reviews, I noticed that I've been sticking WAY too close to the canon version, sometimes I even copied the manga version word to word... So yeah, I'll try to change that and I guess that will start now, seeing that what I wrote already walks to a different direction than the canon... Will you guys like it? HELL IF I KNOW! But I really hope you do enjoy it, anyway...**

 **Without any more hesitation...**

 **Enjoy the read =D**

* * *

 **That day we learned what the pros are up against…**

The first week flew past our eyes. Before we could notice, we were having more difficult classes and tasks to fulfill and, of course, that also applied to hero training…

We went from indoor battles to bomb disarming, outnumbered fight and so much more, all of that in one week… But today, things would get a bit more complicated for multiple different reasons…

As Aisawa climbed his podium, he announced…

"For today's hero basic training… This time, All Might, myself, another teacher and some special guests will be supervising your actions!" he said, receiving excited looks from the students.

"What are we going to do exactly?" Hanta asked, unsure of what to expect.

"Preparing you for disaster relief, from fires to flood… It's rescue training!" Aisawa announced as he showed the confirmation from the principal, just like All Might did last week.

"It's sounds like another rough day for us!" Denki said, unsure if he should feel happy or scared of the idea.

"C'mon bro, this is what being a hero's about! I'm really pumped!" exclaimed Eijiro, who could baldy contain his excitement inside himself.

"I'm not done…" the erasure hero interrupted while pressing a button from the wall controller, revealing the students' costumes. "It is up to each of you whether you wear your costumes or not as most of them are ill-suited for this activity… But the training site is a bit far from the campus, so we'll be going by bus. That is all. Get ready and meet me at the gates." He ordered, leaving the students by themselves, who immediately rushed towards the wall to grab their equipment.

'This training will help me become the great hero I know I can be... I'll do my best!' Izuku thought as he grabbed his wallet as well.

And with that, all students left the classroom to change and start another important step of their lives…

* * *

Now inside the bus and wearing their costumes, all students began chatting about themselves as no one had been properly introduced. Until one of them dropped this bomb…

"I'm Tsuyu Asui, but you can just call me Tsuyu and I generally say what's inside my mind. Izuku…" she said while turning to the teen beside her.

"Your quirk resembles All Might's!"

As she finished her sentence, Izuku shivered. 'God, I'm in this school for one week and I'm already being discovered!' he thought, scared of what the frog girl knew about him.

"Y-Y-You think so?!" Izuku said, unable to stop stuttering.

"Now that you say it… Your quirks do look alike!" agreed Eijiro, making Izuku get even more afraid. "You both get a lot stronger and faster…"

"W-Well… if you put it that then all strength-enhancing quirk would be similar to his…" the green haired said, trying to make them stop comparing him with the No.1 hero.

"But it doesn't make it less awesome!" the red haired continued. "My quirk only allows me to harden my body, I can be a good fighter but it looks very boring!"

"I-I think it is a really cool quirk. It is more than enough if you want to become a pro!" Izuku praised him, surprised by how he overlooked his power.

"But don't forget that heroes also have to worry about their popular appeal! My navel laser is both strong and cool, perfect for a pro!" Yuga praised himself, trying to draw some attention.

"If you don't blow your stomach up that is!" Misa said, snatching the blonde's time in the spotlight… He wasn't happy about it.

"If we're going to talk about strong and cool, then it would be Katsuki and Shoto!" Rikido concluded, accidently drawing the explosive teen's attention.

"Katsuki is too rude, he'd never be popular!" Tsuyu exclaimed, making Katsuki grit his teeth.

"What did you say, frog face?!" he shouted, almost charging at the girl.

"What did I say?" she mocked again.

"We barely started socializing and you already got mad at one of us, it just shows how shitty your personality really is!" Denki said with a cocky smile, insulting the walking bomb.

"Oh yeah dunce face… How about I pound you to see if you can keep up with that shitty grin!?" the explosive teen challenged, making small explosions from his hands.

'K-Kacchan is being bullied! I guess that U.A. for you…' Izuku thought, surprised with what was happening in front of him.

"Would all of you shut up! We have arrived!" Aisawa said, getting the students' attention.

As class 1-A left the vehicle and entered the building, they got a good look at where they were going to spend their next three hours, and it could not be better.

The Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or USJ for short, was a paradise for anyone who wanted to improve their rescue abilities, after all, it was built to fit any situation. Floods, landslides, conflagrations, whatever you need to practice, USJ has it.

Now looking to the establishment's main gate, four different figures could be seen from afar, one of them being…

"Oh my god! It's the space hero, Thirteen!" Izuku shouted as he rushed towards the said hero with Ochako by his side.

"I can't believe it… We're going to have class with Thirteen, the gentlemen who does his best work in rescue scenarios, I love him!" Ochako exclaimed while jumping out of pure joy.

"Thirteen, where's All Might? He should be here with us!" Aisawa said as he approached the space hero.

"He said he had reached his limits in his morning commute…" he answered while extending three fingers from one of his hands. "Right now he is resting in the break room!"

'Three?' Izuku thought as he noticed the hero's communication method. 'Does that means that he has already passed his three hour limit?'

"He is the peak of irrationality! Good thing we brought them with us!" Aisawa said as the figures, that till this moment remained silent, smirked. "Everyone… I'd like you to meet the top three students of U.A., or as others call them… The big three!"

As he finished, all students from class 1-A looked at the mentioned teenagers, who stood proudly in front of the gate.

"Hello everyone! My name is Mirio Togata, but you may call me Lemillion! It is a pleasure to meet you all!" he said while waving his arms frantically. He was wearing a plated white shirt with the number '1.000.000' written across it, blue pants with white stripes by the sides, red boots, gloves and a floor length cape, along with a white helmet with a red visor.

"I-I-I'm Tamaki Amajiki, b-but my hero name is Suneater!" he said while cowardly hiding behind Mirio. He was wearing a white vest with a big white hood that could easily cover his entire face, a purple vest and mask and skin tight long sleeved shirt and pants.

"And I'm Nejire Hado, but my hero name is Nejire-Chan!" said a girl with a skintight bodysuit with some blue and green details, a pair of spiral green gauntlets, thick orange gloves and two spiral horns. "But if you excuse me…" here it comes…

"Why are you wearing a mask, Mezo? Is it that the latest fashion?" she asked, uncontrollably jumping around the multi armed teen.

"W-Well, a long time ago…"

"Hey Mina, can you break your horns? If so will they grow back?" the bluenette asked as she played with one of the pink girl's horns, but before she could answer, the bluenette had already jumped to another victim.

"Hey Tsuyu, are you a tree frog? You aren't a toad are…" Nejire asked while messing with the frog girl's hair but, before she could finish her sentence, a very strong hand touched her shoulder.

"That's enough Nejire… We don't want to scare the freshmen in our first encounter!" Mirio interrupted, pulling the curious girl away from the students by her arm.

"B-But I still have so many questions!" she yelled while trying to free herself from the man's grasp.

'SHE'S A TOTAL AIRHEAD!' thought most of the 1-A's students, completely surprised by how one of the top students behaved but this wasn't important because while Izuku analyzed the heroine, something grabbed his attention… Her hair... It was of the same of his memories, a soft sky blue that reached all the way down to the waist, he was surprised.

'She looks so… familiar.' he thought, still amazed by the similarities she had with the girl in his memories.

And on the other side, Nejire stared at the green hero while being pulled back to the group of third years. 'I still wanted to talk with him…' she thought, sad that she wasn't able to talk with the boy that had been inside her mind all week.

But before they could continue wondering about it, Aisawa called…

"Okay, now that everyone knows each other, it's time to begin the…" the erasure hero said before being interrupted by a weird sound coming from the fountain at the center of the establishment.

As he turned around to see what was making this noise, he spotted a weird black mist that was rapidly growing bigger, and though the black mist a head with red sunken eyes, blue hair and with it's face completely covered by a hand crawled out of it.

In an instant, the mist became a giant portal which several people were coming out of. They were carrying knives, guns, baseball bats… all kind of weapons that you could think of. Entering an alarming state, Aisawa quickly pulled his goggles to his face and activated his scarf.

"Everyone, huddle up and don't move!" he ordered but only received confused looks from the first year students, while the space hero and the 'Big Three' shivered.

"What are those? Are they battle robots just like in the entrance exam?" Eijiro questioned, trying to identify what was coming out of the dark mist.

"Nobody move! Those are villains!" Aisawa shouted, making all students terrified.

'How can villains be here?!' Izuku asked himself, scared with the idea that real villains had invaded school territory.

"Thirteen, protect the students! I'll hold them back!" Eraser Head ordered while jumping into the mass of criminals.

"Umm… All Might isn't here…" the man covered in hands said coldly, while looking to the crowd in the establishment gates.

" **I wonder if some dead kids will bring him here?** " the villain said, making shivers run through all the students' spines.

"Thirteen and Eraser Head… According to the staff schedule that I received the other day All Might is supposed to be here…" the black mist said.

"If he is here or not it doesn't matter to you!" Aisawa yelled while launching a string of his scarf at the head of mist creator, but it simply passed through him.

'This guy will be harder to take down!' the erasure hero thought, evaluating his situation.

As the hero landed, a bunch of smaller villains started surrounding him but, with quick movements and precise attacks, any evildoer that got too close was taken down in an instant, some because they depended on their quirks too much or simply because they weren't on the erasure hero combat level.

"Urg, I hate pro heroes… Ordinary villains stand no chance against them!" the villain covered in hands said while scratching his chin.

* * *

Back in the USJ gates, the class watched in amazement as their teacher fought evenly with dozens of villains, not giving them time to think.

"Wow… He can hold his own even when outnumbered!" Izuku said, surprised by how strong Aisawa really was.

"This isn't the time to make analysis! We need to evacuate!" exclaimed Thirteen while leading the students to the exit. But before anyone could pass through the door, the black mist villain appeared and blocked their path.

"Greetings, we are the League of Villains…" he announced while spreading the mist through the entire door. "Forgive our audacity, but today we've come to U.A. high school…"

"To kill the Symbol of Peace, All Might!"

In the same moment he finished his sentence, Izuku froze.

'K-Kill All Might?! Have they found a way to do so?!' the green haired wondered.

"We were informed that he would be here today… but maybe his schedule was revised? Well no matter… My job remains the same" the mist wondered, now moving his haze towards the students but before he could capture then, a blue shockwave hit him, stopping him from reaching any further.

As the first years turned around, they saw the 'Big Three' in their battle stances but most of their gazes focused on Nejire, who was floating and with steaming hands.

"You won't do anything to them!" she exclaimed with a fierce look in her eyes.

"That was close…" the haze said, recomposing itself like nothing had happened. "Oh yes… the 'Big Three', we read about you as well… That only means that I can't keep messing around!" he said as his fog grew bigger even faster, swallowing all the students and teleporting them somewhere else.

" **Begone!** "

* * *

As Izuku was released of the dark fog, he found himself falling, turning around, he understood what had happened to him…

'I'm in the flood zone!' he thought while falling in the artificial lake.

'Think Izuku… That mist guy teleported me with his quirk, bet these villains are here to kill All Might… How the hell are they going to do that?!' he wondered while sinking deeper in the lake.

"There you are…" said a mysterious voice coming from beside the introvert.

Turning around, Izuku spotted a shark like mean, staring at him with threatening eyes, making the green haired scream in terror, although only bubbles came out of his mouth

"It's nothing personal kid… But say goodbye!" the villain exclaimed while charging with his jaw open.

But before he could bite wielder of One for All, Tsuyu kicked him in the face while carrying what seemed to be Denki in one of her arms. Acting quickly, the frog girl wrapped her tongue around the introvert and swimming towards the surface, throwing both teens in a nearby boat.

Once out of the water, both boys started coughing, trying to remove the excess of liquid in their system. After recomposing themselves, they started…

"T-Thanks Tsuyu! I thought I was fish food!" Denki thanked, while spitting the last bit of water in his mouth.

"No problem, but right now we have something else to worry about…" she said, looking around the boat.

As the teens followed her lead, they noticed that they were completely surrounded by villains with water related quirks, some had flippers while others had shark like jaws similar to the villain that tried to attack Izuku. This sent shivers through their spines… How would they react to this?

"What are we going to do now? We're completely outnumbered!" Denki exclaimed, terrified with the number of villains around them.

"First we need to calm down and analyze the situation so we can fight back!" Izuku said, comforting the electric teen.

"Fight back? How are we going to do that?! We're in their territory!" yelled Denki, still afraid of what would happen if they even got close to the water.

"That's right where I wanted to get…" Izuku said, receiving confused looks from his classmates. "Think with me… All the villains below us are suited for aquatic combat, which means that they were recruited bases on USJ's environments, But even with all this planning…"

"They teleported Tsuyu here!" he finished as his friends looks of confusion switched to amazed ones.

"So that means that they have no idea what our quirks can do! That's awesome! Now we have something that we can exploit!" Denki exclaimed quickly changing from his scared state to a motivated one.

* * *

Back in the USJ main gates, almost all students have been scattered throughout the facility, only leaving Ochako, Tenya, Hanta, Mina, Rikido, Mezo and Thirteen at the gates along with the mist villain.

"Mezo, can you confirm everyone's locations?!" Tenya questions while the multi-armed teen created eyes and ears to track his friends.

"They've been spread around, but they're still in the facility

"This is great… But right now we have something else to focus on…" Thirteen exclaimed while turning around to face the students. "Class president, your job is to run back to the school and report what's happening!"

"What?! No, as class president I cannot leave my fellow classmates by themselves!" Tenya yelled, not willing to let his friends behind.

"Listen to me…" Thirteen started. "The alarms haven't sounded and our phones aren't working, which means that someone is affecting it with it's quirk, and since Eraser Head is nullifying quirks down there and the alarms aren't back up, the villains that is keeping them down is hiding somewhere, and since the outside alarms haven't been activated, the villains are only in the inside of the establishment! So sending you out is our best option!" the hero explained while he and the students entered their battle stances.

"Please… Use your quirk to save us!" the hero begged, sending goosebumps through the blue haired teen.

"We'll provide all the backup you need… Just go and call the teachers!" Mina yelled, making drops of acid fall from her hands.

"Aside the fact that you have no hope… You're still dumb enough to strategize in front of your enemy!" the mist villain roared while charging at the teenagers.

"It does not matter if you heard us or not… You can't stop us!" Thirteen shouted while creating a black hole in front of the villain.

* * *

Meanwhile in the main plaza, the members of the 'Big Three' appeared inside the mass of villains while the erasure hero fought them. Taking a brief moment to understand their situation, the third year students entered their battle stances, prepared to help the teacher on holding back the smaller evildoers but… as they defeated various ordinary criminals, the man covered in hands watched from afar with an annoyed look in his face.

"With a pro and U.A. top students fighting, they stand no chance…" he concluded while a black beast appeared beside him.

"Let's show them what you got, Nomu…"

* * *

"Okay, tell me what your quirks can do so I can formulate a plan… Mine allows me to increase my strength and speed, but if I overdo it I can hurt myself!" Izuku started, receiving nod from his partners.

"I can do whatever a frog can, my tongue can stretch to a maximum of twenty meters, I can jump really high, stick on walls and swim… That's pretty much it!" Tsuyu said, while stretching her tongue a little bit.

"And mine allows me to release electrical blasts from my body, but if I go over my wattage limit my brain activities are drastically reduced!" Denki explained, while releasing a small spark from his index finger.

'Our problems are solved!' Izuku and Tsuyu though while nodding at each other.

Quickly turning towards the electric teen, both green heroes got serious as they slowly moved closer to the blond, who took a step back in fear.

"Uhh, guys… W-What's with this look in your faces?!" Denki asked, completely terrified.

"I'm sorry Denki…But this is for the better!" Izuku said with an ominous tone, letting the power of One for All flow through his body to quickly grab the electric teen and throw him into the water.

"I HATE YOU!" the blond yelled while falling in the water.

Now submerged, the electric teen looked around and saw the group of aquatic villains charging towards him, prepared to attack.

"You're chum!" one of them yelled while preparing to throw a harpoon.

"You might want to get on top of the boat, Tsuyu!" Izuku said while extending a hand to pull the frog girl to the top of the boat's cabinet.

With a terrified shriek, Denki released the biggest energy blast he had ever done, electrocuting all villains around the boat and knocking them out. As the evildoers slowly floated unconsciously to the surface, a completely mind numbed Denki emerged, flashing a thumbs up towards the green heroes.

"Whee!" he said, completely out of his mind.

Understanding that it was safe to dive, the green heroes jumped and swam towards the coast of the main plaza while Tsuyu dragged Denki by the collar of his jacket.

* * *

Back in the gates, Thirteen continued to suck the black mist with one of his finger's black holes, but the villain wouldn't just accept it…

By creating another portal behind the space hero, the black mist villain managed to redirect the attack to hit it's caster, destroying the hero's suit.

"How does it feel… To be ripped apart by your own power, hero?" the villain mocked while Thirteen fell to his knees.

All students froze as the hero hit the floor half-dead… But they could not stop, they still had a mission to complete…

"Go now, Tenya!" Rikino ordered while rushing towards the defeated hero.

It hurt him to leave everyone behind, but he had to do it… Starting his engines, Tenya ran past the villains as fast as he could, aiming to reach the emergency exit.

"I'm not letting you escape!" the haze yelled, creating a portal in front of the glassed teen but was interrupted as Mezo tried to crush him between his arms but failed as the haze simply warped away.

"Go! You can do it!" the multi armed teen yelled while trying to grab the villain once again.

"I said... You're not escaping!" the villain roared once again, as he created another portal in the running teen's way but this time, the portal disappeared by itself.

Looking back, Tenya saw Ochako with her hands inside the cloud of mist that slowly began to float towards the celling.

"Damn, she got my body…" the villain grunted while flying up in the sky.

"I don't know why, but if you're wearing this metal plate… That means you have a physical body in there!" she concludes while jumping away from the dark fog.

"Thank everyone! Your efforts won't be in vain!" Tenya shouted as he forces the emergency exit's door open and passed through it.

"Uh… Looks like I failed." The villain muttered before warping away from the heroes in training reach.

After the mist disappeared, Ochako clapped her hand together, releasing her quirk.

"Please be quick, Tenya…"

* * *

"I'm surprised we weren't affected by the electricity!" she exclaimed, wondering how that happened.

"Normally boats have insulating coating to prevent it from being damaged by lightning, but I still asked you to go to the top of it just to make sure!" Izuku explained, clearing the girl's doubts.

"Whee!" Denki yelled, instinctively following his classmates and continuing to flash his thumbs up to the nothingness.

"But what should we do now?" Tsuyu asked, putting her index finger on her chin.

"Right now our top priority is to call reinforcements… We're outnumbered and we won't be able to fight them forever…" Izuku strategized. "If they came here to kill All Might, that means that they've found a way to do so, and since we don't know what it is, we should not take them easily!"

"We should move by the shoreline and avoid the area where teacher Aisawa is fighting, this way we'll be able to regroup without drawing too much…"

"Izuku…" Tsuyu said slowly, interrupting the green haired muttering. "L-Look over there…" she continued, pointing to the main plaza.

Following the girl's finger, Izuku looked towards the plaza and froze in the same moment that he saw what was happening.

A black human-looking beast stepped over a bleeding and unconscious Aisawa, who had his googles ripped apart and his left arm broken, Mirio stood in the distance, his costume was torn in multiple places, his forehead was bleeding and he held an unconscious Tamaki in one of his shoulders, while the villain covered in hands observed from behind the beast.

'Aisawa and the 'Big Three'… Were defeated by that monster…' Izuku thought while shaking uncontrollably with Tsuyu doing the same.

"Whee…" Denki yelled but was silenced by one of the frog girl's hands.

"I'd like to introduce my friend to you…" the villain covered in hands said, taking a step forward.

" **Nomu, the bioengineered Anti-Symbol of Peace!** "

'Bioengineered?! So he is it… He is how they plan to kill All Might!" Izuku concluded, getting even more pale than before. 'What do we do?! What can we do to get out of…"

 **BO-BOOM!**

A loud sound came from high in the sky, interrupting the green haired thoughts.

As the teenagers looked up, they spotted two blue shockwaves, one flying towards the black beast and the other to the villain with hands all over his limbs. The monster just tanked it, like nothing had ever hit him, and the smaller villain jumped backwards, dodging the attack. Looking a bit closer, they found a flying Nejire with steaming hands, looking extremely tired.

"Urg… Long range quirks, one of the thing I hate the most!" the villain exclaimed with an annoyed tone. "Nomu, take care of her!"

In the same moment, the beast looked towards the bluenette and, in the blink of an eye, appeared in front of her, prepared to strike.

'He is incredibly fast!' concluded Izuku.

Nejire did not have much time to react, all she was able to do was to cross her arms in front of her body, using her gauntlets as a shield, but as the monster's attack connected, she discovered just how outmatched she was…

The gauntlets broke like they were twigs and the beast's fist hit her arms, sending her straight to the floor in incredible speed, lifting a giant cloud of dust once she hit the ground.

"Nejire!" Mirio yelled, afraid that his friend had been killed.

As the Nomu fell back on the floor, so did the cloud of dust, revealing a damaged bluenette, laying on the shattered ground, almost unconscious. That attack had really hurt, you could see blood running down her forehead, her arms were seriously damaged and her costume had been slightly torn... But the monster wasn't done, slowly walking in the girl's direction, the beast stopped in front of her and pulled his arm backwards, preparing to give the final blow. She tried to move out of the way but her wounds would not let her leave that spot.

"Looks like the 'Big Three' is about to become the 'Big Two'!" the villain covered in hands mocked while laughing manically.

* * *

"T-This is bad!" Tsuyu cried, trying to find a way to help her. "I-Is there something we can do…" she asked while turning to face the boy beside her.

But once she turned, the boy was missing… The only thing could be seen was Denki wheeing in the back ground.

* * *

"Now die, heroine…" the villain said with hatred in his voice.

In a quick swing, the Noumu attacked, lifting another giant cloud of dust and releasing a powerful shockwave that flew across the plaza.

"NEJIRE!" Mirio cried, trying his best not to fall on his knees.

"This is what happens… When a bunch of kids try to play heroes…" the villain mocked, trying to destroy the remains of determination Miro had left.

As the dust slowly fell down, everyone jaw dropped once the scene was revealed.

There was no sign of the heroine, no blood, no remains… Nothing… The only thing that could be seen was the Nomu with his arm stuck on the floor, trying to remove it and free himself.

"Are you okay, Nejire?" a soft voice asked in the distance.

Looking towards the origin of the sound… Mirio jaw dropped even harder…

Izuku stood there, holding Nejire close to him in his arms, wearing a determined look in his face, but somehow, he felt… Different.

Slowly opening her eyes, Nejire was surprised to see that see was still alive. 'How did I…' she thought, trying to understand what had happened but as she looked around, trying to find the reason, she noticed she was being carried by someone. Fully opening her eyes, the bluenette was caught off guard…

The boy she so badly wanted to talk with… Izuku Midoriya, was holding her in his arms while looking at her with a comforting smile but he was looked different than the battle video she had seen before, the sparks his body emanated were thicker than normal, his curly dark green hair was now slightly lighter and spikier and his eyes' irises were also emanating sparks, he felt… Stronger.

"There is no need to worry anymore… I'll save you!" Izuku affirmed while turning around to look at the villains. 'I cannot stay like this for much longer… I have to make this count!' he thought, feeling his bones cracking and his muscles fibers being ripped apart.

" **50% Full Cowl!** "

"Prepare yourselves villains… You won't go any further!"

* * *

 **Should I tag this as 'OP Izuku' as well? I feel like I should... Jokes aside, the real shit will be going down next chapter and, as a fair warning, Izuku does NOT control One for All at that level yet, this is just his last resort. Lastly, just to let you guys know, for some reason I've been out of creativity these last few weeks so my writting speed did go down a little. Adding that with my laziness and now all the pre made chapters I have were already used and Saturday's one is still on the making, so if it comes out late or doesn't come out at all... I'm sorry! But with that said...**

 **Thank you for reading...**

 **See ya!**


	8. His last resort!

**Welp... Here I am! It took a while but here is chapter 8! I'm really sorry for making you guys wait but, as I said before, this was really hard to pull off. I constantly got stuck in simple phrases just beacuse I didn't know how to write the things that were inside my mind but after a long periods of thinking and a lot of determination (almost like Undertale...), I managed to finish this today, also, I'm posting this in the same moment I finished writting so I did not have time to read it myself to try to find mistakes like I always do, so there may be more errors tha usual. Anyway...**

 **Without any more hesitation...**

 **Enjoy the read =D**

* * *

 **This is all or nothing!**

Were the words that roamed inside the introvert's mind. Their situation was dire, they're facing a beast created to kill the Symbol of Peace himself, they had multiple injured victims and reinforcements were nowhere to be seen… This was his only choice.

'Just running to save Nejire was enough to crack my bones and keeping the percentage so high slowly destroys my body… But I have to do it, I have to save everyone!' Izuku motivated himself, keeping his gaze locked on the villains in front of him. 'Judging by my current state, I only have about one minute and thirty seconds before I lose the ability to move…'

'I'll have to make these moments fell like an entire hour!'

As the green haired strategized, Nejire just stared at her 'savior' in awe while the boy held her in his arms.

'Why does he make me feel so… safe?' the bluenette wondered while instinctively pulling herself closer to the boy's embrace

As Izuku stood strong in the villain's path, a portal appeared beside the villain covered in hands, revealing the mist evildoer that apparently brought bad news…

"I have returned, Tomura Shigaraki!" he announced, revealing the villain's true name.

"Kurogiri… Have you killed Thirteen?"

"He's incapacitated but that's not the problem… There we're some kids that I couldn't warp away and one of them has escaped…" the mist explained.

"I swear, if you weren't our ticket out of here I would've already turned you to dust!" Tomura muttered with anger filling his voice.

'So we have reinforcements coming… That's great!' Izuku celebrated while keeping his strong composure.

"We don't stand a chance against a bunch of pros… It's game over!" the villain with hands growled, realizing that his efforts had been for naught. "We better leave before they arrive…but until then…" he paused.

"Let's leave a few dead kids… To hurt the Symbol of Peace's pride… Starting with that one!" Tomura exclaimed, pointing his finger towards the girl in Izuku's arms.

"You won't lay a single finger on her!" the introvert roared, tightening his grip on the girl's body.

"Of course! I'm not the one that's going to do the dirty work… That's why Nomu is here!" he declared as the beast took a step forward. "You have your orders…"

" **Kill that girl!** "

With the command given, the black beast charged at the green hero, prepared to strike anything in his way.

"Hold on tight!" Izuku shouted as the sparks from his body became more erratic.

In a quick swing, the Nomu attacked, lifting a cloud of dust where Izuku was and releasing a powerful blast of wind but, in the blink of an eye, the green hero was behind the monster, untouched, as the dust quickly fell down, revealing that the monster's arm was stuck on the floor.

'Don't mind the pain… Just keep moving!' the green hero yelled in his mind as he and the girl disappeared.

In multiple blurs, Izuku moved through the plaza and, one by one, picked Tsuyu, Denki, Tamaki and Aisawa and brought them to where Mirio was, placing them safely on the floor. Everyone just watched in awe, even Denki, that was slowly recovering his neural functions, was surprised.

"Mirio, can you move?" the introvert asked while watching the beast behind him.

"My arm is a bit damaged but it is nothing I can't handle!" he explained, shaking his damaged arm to demonstrate that it was still moving.

"Good… I need you, Tsuyu and Denki to take everyone away from here!" Izuku ordered, placing Nejire in the peerless hero's arms.

"What?! We can't leave you alone with that thing!" Tsuyu exclaimed but the introvert silenced her placing their unconscious teacher in her shoulder.

"I'm the only one that can keep up with that thing's speed… I'll keep the villains occupied so you all can leave safely!" he exclaimed, placing Tamaki in the electric teen's shoulder.

"Bu-uT YoUU can'TT De-eFFeaT Themm alo-oNNe…" Denki tried to say while he held Tamaki.

The green haired did not respond…

Victory had never been in Izuku's plan; he knew he couldn't win. That thing was just as fast and strong as he was and his clock was ticking. Even if somehow he managed to defeat the Nomu, he would still have to fight the other two, and with most of his body falling apart, it would for sure be impossible.

Mirio was in a tough spot as well… From one side, he wanted to help the green hero and face the villains together, even though he knew he wouldn't be of much help... The beast they were facing was way too fast, faster than his reaction time, that's how he got his wound in the first place… But on the other side, they needed to rescue the injured in their arms. It was one of the most difficult decisions he was ever forced to make, but at the sound of ground being broken, all heroes-in-training became alert.

Quickly turning around, Izuku caught the beast's hands, stopping it from attacking anyone behind him while the wind roared around the two.

"GO! I'LL HOLD THEM BACK!" the green haired shouted while trying to push the black monster back.

Without other option, Mirio started moving towards the gates as fast as he could while trying not to hurt the girl in his arms. Understanding the situation, both first years followed the peerless hero, leaving the introvert behind.

Once they were far enough, Izuku slid between Nomu's legs and grabbed one of them, making he lose his balance and fall with his belly on the floor, and with a powerful spin, threw the beast away from the teenagers and directed to the pair of villains. The black mist simply warped away while Tomura jumped to the side.

Readjusting himself midflight, the Nomu sank his hands on the floor, slowly stopping and beginning another assault, and he wasn't alone…

While the heroes moved through the plaza, the warping villain appeared in front of them prepared to send them to their doom but to his surprise, Izuku was already expecting it…

Looking to his left, the villain spotted the One for All wielder with his fist already pulled back and prepared to strike.

"I said you won't lay a finger on them!" he roared, releasing his attack at the fog villain.

With his arm's swing, a powerful blast of wind was sent at the evildoer, blowing most the haze that covered him away and revealing his real body that was composed of a white social shirt with a grey waistcoat and tie over it, black pants and shoes, along with five metal plates that covered his neck. This image had caught the introvert of guard.

'So he has a physical body!' Izuku concluded.

Not wasting time, Izuku turned around and locked his gaze on the Noumu that was rapidly getting closer, but at 50%, there weren't limitations…

Creating propulsion force out of pure strength, Izuku shot himself towards the monster while moving faster than a bullet, grabbed the Nomu's arm and, with another spin, threw him away again, but this time he aimed higher to make sure the beast would not use the ground like he did last time.

"Interesting…" Tomura muttered from afar.

The villain covered in hands hadn't move at all, he just stood there analyzing the teen's performance against the artificial living being and the mist villain, and to his surprise… The green haired was wining.

"I'm losing my patience… Nomu, finish this already!" Tomura ordered and without a second of hesitation, the beast obeyed.

Copying Izuku's movements, the Nomu shot himself at the running teens, acting as a living missile. In reaction, the green haired slammed the ground below him, creating a massive stone pillar that stopped the beast's assault.

'One minute remaining!' Izuku counted while trying to ignore the pain that his recent move had caused.

Not giving him time to think, Kurogiri teleported next to Tsuyu, tying to warp her and Aisawa away from the group of heroes, but at the same time his fog started moving towards the girl, something pulled him back. Turning around, he spotted Izuku holding him by one of his metal plates and smashing him against the floor with immense strength.

"Keep moving!" Izuku ordered while pulling his fist back, prepared to knock out the villain bellow him but was stopped as a black strong hand grabbed him by the arm. In reaction, the introvert swung his other arm and attacked the Nomu directly in the head while Kurogiri warped away.

As his fist connected, Izuku was surprised to see that it had done nothing to the enemy, who prepared to attack with his free hand. Moving quickly, the green haired hopped, dodging the attack and giving him enough room to plant his feet on the monster's chest and kick it with full force. The strike pushed him back, allowing the green haired to release his arm but it didn't cause any damage.

"How can this guy tank me at 50%?!" Izuku asked, not noticing that he was yelling instead of thinking his question.

"Nomu has shock absorption, your attack will do nothing against him!" Tomura explained with a malicious grin in his face.

'Shock absorption? Then he is this fast and strong naturally?!' Izuku wondered, frightened with the sudden revelation.

'No matter, I still have thirty seconds!'

* * *

While Izuku held the villains back, Mirio, Tsuyu and Denki crossed the plaza, dragging the injured heroes along with them but as Denki slowly recovered from having his brain fried, he asked…

"W-Why a-are we l-leaving Izuku b-behind?" he asked although his ability to talk hasn't fully recovered.

"It is our only option… He's the only one capable of standing up to that Nomu." Mirio explained while continuously running forward.

"B-B-But you're one o-of the 'B-Big T-Three' right? C-C-Can you n-not help h-him?"

With the question in the air, Mirio simply became silent. He felt so useless right now, a freshman was willing to give his own life for the sake of other's while all he could do was run away. He knew he wasn't as fast as the green haired or the black beast, but he could still try… Aren't heroes supposed to jump into the fray and save the day? But sadly for him… This was out of his reach.

"I know what that kid can do, I saw him throwing that softball… If he has that kind of power, he is the only one here capable of dealing with that monster." Mirio started "I'm not fast enough to react to that thing and that shock absorption makes my attacks useless… The only thing that I can do now is make sure that everyone makes out alive. It hurts me… But that's all I can do right now!"

"M-Mirio…" Nejire muttered tiredly.

"Wait… I can see someone! Right there over the gates!" Tsuyu said, pointing to her classmates standing near the staircase.

"Them let's speed up, Izuku won't be able to hold them back forever!" Mirio ordered while increasing his running speed with the first years doing the same.

* * *

Breaking the silence between the green hero and the evildoers, Kurogiri warped back to Tomura's side with most of his mist coating still being restored.

"I'm sorry Tomura, I was not able to go through him…" Kurogiri apolaziged, standing tall beside the villain with extra hands.

"Once again you disappoint me, if I didn't need your quirk you would be dead where you stand…" Tomura threatened, sending an ominous look toward his ally while scratching his chin. "But this time I'll forgive you, that kid is, indeed, powerful." he explained his own twisted way of showing remorse.

Izuku had already pissed him off. Not only was he standing in his way but he also seemed to think that no matter what Tomura threw at him, he would be able to deal with it, and it was making the villain with extra hands really mad.

It was time to finish this…

"I'll give it to you kid, you did put up a good fight…" Tomura started, flashing a malicious grin at the hero-wanna-be. "But I've already seen all you can do and since I'm running out of time I think we should put an end to this…"

"Nomu, no more handicaps… **Kill him!** "

In no longer than an instant, the Nomu appeared in front of Izuku with both of his arms pulled back and with an extremely intense killer intent. The moment Izuku noticed the monster's movement he knew… No more hold backs.

Pumping 100% through his arms, Izuku stopped the beast's strike, releasing a ridiculously powerful blast of wind, shaking the whole main plaza and starting a life-or-death strength contest.

Just like his last uses of 100%, his arms broke the same moment the impact was released but this time he could not retreat. If he flinched, even if just for a second, his death would be sure. The monster wasn't holding back anymore and it was obvious, even with the green haired at full power, the Nomu could still push him back with no apparent difficulties. Izuku needed to do something, and he needed to do it quick!

* * *

"Guys, we're here!" Denki shouted now with his brain back to normal.

As the electric teen called, all students at the top of the staircase turned around and, seeing the state their friends were, rushed towards them in order to help.

"Oh my god… What happened?!" Mina asked, terrified with how beaten up her teacher was.

"The villains have a type of super soldier, that's how they plan to kill All Might!" Tsuyu explained while placing Aisawa in Rikido's shoulder. "We were able to escape but that thing is way too powerful for us to defeat, we need reinforcements!"

"Tenya is on his way to the school and call the teachers… We just have to stall until he arrives!" Affirmed Hanta while helping Denki carry Tamaki.

As the now reunited group of teenagers climbed the stairs and placed the wounded beside the space hero, they felt the ground shake and a massive gust fly by, shaking their bodies and forcing everyone to protect their faces from the wind.

"W-What is this?!" asked Mina, trying her best to stay on her feet.

"Look over there!" exclaimed Hanta as he pointed at the main plaza.

Once everyone looked at the source of such powerful gale, they saw the black beast clashing with the powered up green hero, who was slowly losing his grip and being forced to his back. The wind roared and the floor around them seemed to shatter just from the sheer strength they were showing.

"Oh no, Deku is going to die!" yelled Ochako. "We need to help him!"

"B-But how?! We can't even get close to them!" exclaimed Rikido.

"There's gotta be something!" Denki shouted, trying to formulate a plan of approach.

"We can't do anything right now, none of us has the strength to do anything and with this wind pressure we would be blown off in an instant!" explained Mirio while supporting himself on one of the gate's pillars.

"B-But we can't let him die like this! There has to be something we can do!" Ochako yelled once again while trying to hold the tears back.

With the attention directed to the clash in the plaza, no one noticed that Nejire had slowly lifted herself from her place between the injured teachers and moved through the mass of first years and appear by Mirio's side, holding herself on his shoulder and catching him by surprise.

"N-Nejire?! You can't be here, you need to…"

"Izuku… Will… Win…" Nejire said with difficulty, interrupting the peerless hero midsentence.

Everyone just looked at the heroine with surprise in their eyes. She was badly injured, to the point where it was even hard for her to talk… Yet there she was, supporting the teenager that was willingly sacrificing himself for the sake of others. No one knew why, Nejire herself wasn't sure why she was rooting so badly for the introvert, but after seeing his actions, hearing his words, feeling his embrace, she felt like it was her obligation to be there for him and make he keep going. It was like something from the depths of her heart made her feel that way…

"He will win… He promised to save us…" the bluenette continued, never removing her gaze from the green hero.

Everyone paused, they didn't know how to react. Even if he promised to save them, how would he defeat something that could not take damage? With the wind being the only that could be listened, Ochako broke the silence between the students…

"You can do it, Deku!" she shouted, following the top student's actions.

They were hesitant, but after a moment, everyone was following Ochako's lead…

"Don't give up now!" yelled Mirio.

"We're counting on you!" screamed Hanta.

"Knock them dean!" shouted Mina.

"Go get them!" screamed Denki.

"You're our last hope!" yelled Rikido.

While Izuku fought for his and his friends lives, Tomura slowly moved closer to the competitors with a malicious grin visible in his face.

"Well, looks like they still believe in you Mr. Hero…" he mocked while the green haired struggled against the black beast. "Too bad they don't know it is useless… **Finish him!** "

With the new orders the Nomu increased the force in his arms and with one last push… Izuku lost his grip.

"I'm sorry…" was all the teenager managed to say before being smashed on the ground and officially defeated.

All teenagers just stared in terror. Izuku had been killed in front of their eyes and they could do nothing about it. Tears fell from their eyes while Nejire fell on her knees.

She just couldn't take it. That boy had saved her, he had risked his life to protect her and ended paying the ultimate price… Even though Izuku was the one who had been killed, she was the one feeling defeated… With water falling from her eyes, Nejire gathered all the strength she had left and did the only thing she could…

" **IZUKU!** " she cried, letting her voice echo through the entire plaza.

"Now that this brat is out of the way, let's finish what we started… Kill all of them!" Tomura ordered as he pointed at the teenagers at the establishment's gates.

Once again following the commands, the Nomu glared at his targets with a killer intent that made all the students shiver, but as the seconds passed… The monster was not moving… Tomura did not understand.

"What are you waiting for… Kill them!" the villain repeated but, once again, the Nomu did not move, it remained in knelt down, with it's arms dug on the concrete and continuing to glare at the teenagers. Everyone was confused, was the monster disobeying its master on purpose? No one knew why but as the villain continued to give orders to the unmoving beast…

Another tremor occurred…

"I won't let you kill them!" a strong voice said from bellow the Nomu.

As both heroes and villains looked at the source of the sound, green sparks were being released from under the monster. Followed by a powerful gust that blew the villain covered in hands away, Izuku emerged from the crater, with their hands still connected, pushing the Anti-Symbol of Peace back with no difficulties and quickly standing on his feet once again but he was looking different…

His usual curly dark green hair was now vibrant and spikier, the sparks his body emanated were twice as thicker than before, his eyes also emanated sparks and his costume was slowly being ripped apart. He looked unbeatable!

"I WILL SAVE EVERYONE!" Izuku shouted as he continued to push the black monster back without breaking a sweat. Even if it wasn't holding back anymore, the Nomu was no match for this new form that the green haired was showing.

Step after step Izuku pushed him back, causing various tremors and releasing powerful gusts with each one that forced all spectators to protect themselves, even blowing Kurogiri's covering haze away, but it did not matter…

It was time to finish this!

With one quick move, Izuku released the beast and grabbed both of its wrists with his left hand, crushing them. Pulling his right arm back, green sparks began to completely cover the teenager's limb, making it look like it was made out of pure energy, and with one mighty roar… The green haired attacked.

" **OVERCHARGED DETROIT SMASH!** "

With this extraordinary attack the beast was sent rocketing across the establishment with a powerful gale following it. It flew over the plaza and the flood zone, destroying the boat and lifting the water from the artificial disaster zone, hitting the dome wall and creating a massive dent on it.

Everyone just stared in awe as the introvert's assault came into a close. Slowly the wind stopped and the water fell back to the flood, allowing the spectators to see the result of such powerful strike.

The monster was unconscious… His beak-like mouth was cracked, the top right part of his chest was completely obliterated but was slowly regenerating and his eyes were now just a pair of white empty orbs on the monster's face.

The Nomu had been defeated.

"He… Won…" Ochako said slowly, still surprised with the sheer force that her classmate had just displayed.

"HE WON!" yelled Mina, hopping out of pure happiness.

"Good one, Izuku! exclaimed Hanta while bumping his fist with Rikido.

"That's how heroes do it!" shouted the sugar man.

Nejire just stared in amazement. Izuku had just won an impossible battle, he outdid everyone expectations… But something was off.

Looking at the teen from afar, the bluenette noticed that he was not moving, he was in the same position as when he punched the monster and like that he stayed, not moving a muscle, only breathing. But while the heroes cheered for their victory… The villain became angry at his defeat.

"Impossible!" roared Tomura while glaring at the green hero with rage in his eyes. "Nomu was created to kill All Might, there's no way that he would lose to a brat like you! YOU CHEATED!"

With his last cry, Tomura began his charge with Kurogiri right behind him. He was going to kill that child even if it was the last thing he was going to do! But even with the pair of evildoers sprinting at his direction, Izuku did not respond.

"Why is he not moving?!" asked Mina, not understanding the situation that the introvert was at.

"He told us that he hurts himself if overuses his quirk…" explained Tsuyu as her eyes widened in terror. "He must have passed out!

"Oh no, they're going to kill him!" yelled Denki.

"Hold Nejire!" ordered Mirio while placing the bluenette in Ochako's arms and beginning his sprint to save the green haired.

But before he could permeate through the floor a loud boom came from behind the teenagers. In an instant a yellow blur passed through them and reached Izuku and grabbed him, moving the boy out of the villains' attacks.

" **Worry not, because I am here!** " the figure announced, showing his identity and revealing to be All Might, now holding Izuku in his arms. " **And I am not alone…** "

Moving through the mass of students, various pro heroes along with Tenya stepped out of the gates and announced their arrival.

"Class president Tenya Iida reporting for duty!" he shouted as the teachers began their operation.

"There are three students at the mountain, two at the landslide, downpur and collapsed zones and one at the conflagration!" informed Hound Dog as he sniffed the air and felt the students scent.

"Ectoplasm, create clones and send them to help the students!" ordered Nedzu from Vlad King's shoulder.

"Roger!" said Ectoplasm while doing as told.

"No, no, no, NO!" Tomura cried as the pros began moving out and help the students, making the villain's invasion crash down.

" **It is over villain. This ends now!** " exclaimed All Might as he looked at the pair of villains in front of him.

"This is far from over! You may have won today but next time I'll be the one to give the last laugh… I'll be the one to kill you!" Tomura shouted while signalizing to Kurogiri to warp them away.

As the dark haze began enveloping the villain covered in hands, All Might quickly, but carefully, place Izuku on the floor and rushed at the escaping evildoers but as he was about to grab the blue haired villain, he and the dark fog disappeared, leaving him to grab the air that filled the area where the evildoers once stood.

" **Damn it!** " All Might grunted as he failed to capture the responsible for the invasion.

Looking back at his successor and once again holding him in his arms, the No.1 hero was taken back by the state he was. His arms were completely shattered, his costume was torn and there was blood all over the teenager's body, he was seriously damaged.

" **Don't worry young Izuku… This chaos is over!** " All Might comforted him while pulling his successor to a soft hug while trying not to hurt the green ahired even more.

And with the pros' arrival and the villains' escape, the hell known as the 'U.S.J. invasion' had finally ended.

* * *

 **And that was it! Just to clear things out, the move Izuku used, the 'Overcharge', is just a simple way to say that Izuku used more than 100% in that attack, I can't tell how much he really used since I don't have precise information on how much shock the Nomu could absorb but all that I can say is that he used enough to go over the Nomu's limit... Anyway, now I have to begin writting all with even more frequency since I don't have more pre-written chapters to back me up, also, I'll be really ocupied in the next few weeks so I may not be able to post chapters in our schedule or maybe not even post at all. I'll do my best to keep you updated but this is as far as I can guarantee... But with that said...**

 **Thank you for reading...**

 **See ya!**


	9. An unexpected encounter!

**Hello there! Well, I made it! Another chapter delivered right on time and, as expected, today we will see the aftermath of the entire U.S.J. incident... And something else... But I don't want to drag this introduction for way too long so...**

 **Without any more hesitation...**

 **Enjoy the read =D**

* * *

 **These were the results...**

After the pros arrived, all the smaller villains were taken down and the Nomu was captured, all students were rescued to receive due care and, happily, most of them were left unharmed.

Aside from some bruises and cuts, most of them did not suffer any irrecoverable damage, but there were exceptions…

Aizawa and Tamaki had multiple broken limbs but, thankfully, nothing lethal, so they would only be out of commission for a while; Mirio had a big wound in his right arm; and Nejire had both of her ulnas cracked along with some bruises all over her body…

But Izuku was the worst of them all…

While most of the other students were healed instantly by Recovery Girl, Izuku's body was in much worse condition. Both of his arms were completely broken and his forearms skin had multiple rips, most of his body bones were either cracked or shattered and he used so much stamina he blacked out on his feet.

If All Might wasn't there to take him to receive medical care immediately, our green hero-wanna-be wouldn't have survived to tell the tale. Right now, the introvert is lying unconscious in one of the beds of the nurse's office, along with Tamaki and Aizawa, while the youthful heroine organized some documents in her desk, most of the smaller wounds were already treated but since he did not have the stamina to receive a kiss, his bones were still partially destroyed and his arms were completely patched.

But breaking the silence in the room, someone knocked on the door…

"Come in!" Recovery Girl announced while turning to see who wanted to enter her office.

As the door slowly opened, Mirio, Nejire, Ochako and Tenya came in allowing them to see the state the patients were in.

"We've come to see them." explained Mirio as he moved closer to his childhood friend.

"How are they?" Ochako asked.

"Tamaki and Aizawa are doing well, I expect them to wake up by the afternoon… But the green haired over here is a totally different situation!" Chiyo explained, only increasing the students' worries. "I have no idea when he might come back."

"But will he okay once he does wake up?" Tenya asked, still unsure if his friend was fine or not.

"He won't be able to move his arms normally for a week but, aside from some scars, he'll look brand new once I'm finished!" Chiyo affirmed, finally putting all teenagers in the room at ease but, from the corner of her eye, the elderly saw Nejire slowly approach the unconscious teenager and softly grab his patched hand "And what about you little missy? I told you to go back home and rest!" she exclaimed, being a little mad at the bluenette.

"I-I'm sorry, is just…" Nejire paused, trying to find the word to describe her motives. "He saved my life at the invasion and almost died because of it, I needed to see if he was alright!"

Silence filled the room for a moment. No one knew why but since the U.S.J. attack Nejire had become attached to the green haired, asking everyone if they knew about the introvert's condition, if those wound were of normal occurrence and so much more. Most thought that it was because he saved her but Mirio, being the goofy man that he was, could only see one plausible excuse…

'She totally has a crush on him!' Mirio thought as he noticed at how close his classmate was to the boy in question.

This is your typical comic book romance: Hero saves the girl; Girl falls for the hero; Hero and girl get together and live happily ever after… And the cartoon-like teenager couldn't have enough of it!

Being part of the top students and one of the prettiest girls in the entire school, Nejire had a lot of admires and boy crushing on her but since she never even considered trying to find partner, the girl was single since before he met her so seeing his friend wanting to be this close to Izuku was something that Mirio never wanted to see the end of… And while the first years could only stare at her with confusion, Miro looked at the bluenette with the goofiest smile he could ever muster.

Rapidly moving closer to his classmate, Mirio grabbed Nejire's hand and dragged her toward the door, pulling her away from the unconscious introvert.

"Now, now Nejire… I know you want to stay close to your knight in shiny armor but we need to let the patients rest!" Mirio mocked as he forced the bluenette out of the room.

"W-WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Nejire yelled with blushing cheeks, embarrassed with the peerless teenager assumption.

"No yelling in the nurse's office!" Tenya corrected, although he didn't notice that he was also yelling.

"Mirio is right, my patients need to rest so, please, leave my office!" Recovery Girl exclaimed as she began pushing the rest of the teenagers out of the room.

"W-Wait, I still wanted to…" Ochako tried to say as the elderly kept pushing them.

"Whatever you want to say, it can be said later... Have a good evening!" Recovery Girl interrupted as she grabbed the door handle.

And with a loud bang, the door was slammed shut, allowing silence to fill the room and the elderly to take a deep breath while massaging her temples before grabbing some document files and look at the window.

"You can come back in now, they're gone." Chiyo said as a muscular figure peeked on the window.

" **Are you sure they are not coming back?** " All Might asked still not sure if it was okay to reveal himself.

"I locked the door. No one is getting inside unless I let them!"

" **If that's the case…** " the No.1 hero said as he jumped back inside the room and turning back to his skeletal form.

The truth is that, before the students arrived, All Might and Recovery Girl were talking about the whole situation of what happened at the U.S.J. and Izuku's medical condition… But since the One for All wielder didn't want to raise any suspicions, he quickly activated his quirk and hid himself behind the window.

"I know what they just went through, but teenagers these days worry way too much!" Chiyo complained while moving closer to the skeletal man.

"Let it slip this time, they're just worried about their friends." All Might defended, although the teenagers did worry too much.

"Anyway… Here are the files of that 'Nomu' thing we captured." The elderly informed, handing the files to the No.1 hero.

While flipping through the pages of the document, All Might's eyes widened as he began to understand the gravity of the situation.

"T-This is just insane! Are you sure these flies are correct?!" he asked, not believing in what his eyes were showing him.

"I checked it three times Toshinori, everything that is written in those papers are absolutely true!"

"Than that thing, indeed, had more than one quirk!" he concluded while chills ran down his spine.

"And that's not the end of it…" Recovery Girl started. "With this information and the students' confirmations, it is proven that that monster was created to defeat you! Just look at the quirk it has, they were specifically chosen to fight someone like you!"

"'Shock absorption' and 'Hyper regeneration'… It amazes me how young Izuku was able to defeat it!" All Might exclaimed, looking at his unconscious successor.

"That's why I called you here… Come here!" Chiyo ordered as she pointed at the computer over her desk.

Once the pros were in front of the monitor, with a few clicks, the elderly showed the skeletal man even more information about the bio-engineered weapon, which only made his worries increase.

"That thing was capable of resisting multiple of your max power punches, maybe even with you at prime strength… To believe that the green haired over here defeated it with one punch means that he used WAY over 100% of One for All." she explained as images of Izuku's arms appeared in the screen. "When I treated him, his bones were almost pulverized but after seeing what the Nomu can endure, his arms should have been ripped out of his body but, somehow, there he is, with his arms still connected to his body! I have no idea what happened for him to survive!"

"If only I had arrived sooner, all this mess could have been avoided!" All Might mourned, disappointed with himself.

"Izuku will recover, so you can calm down a bit… What you should be worried about is that 'Nomu'! It is impossible for that thing to be created naturally, so whatever made is probably making more… This may be the beginning of the biggest villain threat in history!" Recovery Girl warned as she pulled a copy of the file from one of the desk's drawers and handed them to the No.1 hero. "Use this copies to begin investigating, they may be able to give you some hints!"

"Thank you, it is appreciated!" he said while bowing to the elder. " **But if you excuse me, I still have some errands to finish so I'll be heading back to my office.** " The skeletal man explained as he changed forms and opened the door.

"If you say so… Take care!" Chiyo said, waving to the departing hero.

Once out of the nurse's office and alone in the hallway, All Might grit his teeth and clenched his fist, kneading the papers in the process.

" **So you're still out there… ALL FOR ONE!** "

* * *

After leaving the youthful heroine's office, the teenagers headed to the dining hall where, in one of the many tables of the room, continued to discuss about the events of the U.S.J.

"Do you think that they'll be fine?" Ochako asked, still not sure if her friends would be able to recover.

"You heard her, they'll be back soon, we just got to be patient." Tenya affirmed, consoling his classmate.

"But you saw how bad they were, is it really going to be okay?" Ochako asked once again, it was almost as if she didn't want to believe.

"Recovery Girl is taking care of them, there's nothing to be worried about!" Mirio added, also trying to help the fresh man calm down.

"But when I come to think of it... Izuku might not come back untouched!" Tenya said, not measuring the consequences of his words.

"Dude! Now is not the time!" Mirio exclaimed, trying to alert the boy with glassed of girls' situation.

"But he's right…" the bluenette affirmed with her head lowered, catching everyone off guard. "We all saw what he did… If he really hurts himself when overusing his quirk, then he may suffer something irreversible…"

"Nejire…" Ochako muttered, concerned with her friend's feelings.

"But we can't let that bring us down, we have to stay strong and hope for the better!" she beamed, wearing a big smile to prove her point.

"NOW THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" Mirio yelled while getting up from his chair and shaking his arms in his usual frantic way. "HOW ABOUT WE GET SOME ICECREAM TO KEEP OUR MOODS UP?"

"T-That seems like a good idea…" Tenya answered, surprised with the third year's reaction.

* * *

After a couple of hours, just like Recovery Girl predicted, Tamaki and Aizawa woke up and were allowed to go back to their homes to continue resting in a more comfortable environment… The same can't be said about Izuku.

Due to the state of his bones, Izuku wasn't allowed to move, therefore, he couldn't leave the school until he was completely healed. For three entire days the green haired remained unconscious, receiving visits from his mother, his classmates and, surprisingly, Nejire.

Every day she spent at least an hour in the nurse's office to see if her 'savior' was recovering well. These visits leaded to two things: Mirio's suspicion of her crush to increase and an unexpected encounter…

In a morning like all others, Nejire walked towards Recovery Girl's office to check in the introvert but, as she grabbed the handle to open the door, she heard a sob coming from inside the room…

'Who may be in here?' she wondered.

Slowly opening the door, Nejire saw a short chubby woman sitting beside Izuku's bed crying and, just like the introvert, had green eyes and hair.

'Is she his mother?' Nejire asked herself.

She did look a lot like him, the only differences being that her hair was smooth instead of curly and her eyes irises were a little bit lighter, but before the bluenette could continue to wonder, the crying women turner around as she noticed she wasn't alone in the room anymore.

"W-Who are you?" she asked between sobs.

"I-I'm Nejire" the bluenette answered, nervous with the situation she was now in.

"I-I'm Inko, Izuku's mother…" the mother introduced herself while wiping the tears off her eyes."Sorry if I'm being rude but… What are you doing here?"

Oh boy…

"I-I came here to check on him…" the girl answered while moving closer to the unconscious teen.

"But why? Are you his friend?" Inko questioned, suspicious of why the bluenette had come to visit.

"I-I can't say for sure…" Nejire said, only increasing the mother's doubts. "Is just that… he saved me at the invasion, so I felt like it was my obligation to look out for him!"

There was a moment of silence between the two. On one side, there was Nejire, who was unsure if should even be there at the moment, and on the other was Inko, trying to comprehend why this beautiful girl was being so compassionate with her son.

Until something clicked in the mother's mind…

"I-I'm sorry but… What was your name again?" Inko asked trying to put the pieces together.

"Uh… It's Nejire." The bluenette answered hesitantly.

"Nejire… Nejire… Nejire…" Inko repeated over and over again, not noticing that she made the bluenette feel uncomfortable.

'What is she doing?' the girl wondered.

"Nejire… Hado, right?" the mother asked, catching the teen off guard.

"H-How do you know?!" she asked, afraid of what the woman knew about her.

"So it is you!" Inko celebrated while standing up. "I knew I had seen you somewhere else, it sure has been a while since we last met!"

Nejire took a step back at the chubby woman's reaction. 'How does she know me?!' she asked herself. She could hardly recognize this woman and now she was implying that they had met each other, this couldn't get any weirder.

"I'm sorry but I think you're mistaking me with another person." Nejire implied, still not sure of the woman's intentions.

"I'm not sweetie! Don't you remember me?" Inko wondered. "I mean… You were just a child and you barely talked to me, so it makes sense that you wouldn't remember me right of the bat!"

"I don't want to be rude but… What are you talking about?" Nejire asked one more time.

"I know who you are, Izuku introduced you to me when both of you were kids!" she explained, making the bluenette freeze in place.

'I… I've met Izuku before?' she asked herself, becoming even more confused.

"Here, I still have your parents' numbers!" Inko affirmed while pulling her cellphone out of her skirt pocket and showing the contact to the teenager. "I talk with them once in a while but they never told me that you were back in town!"

After reading the numbers in the phone screen Nejire confirmed that, indeed, those were her parents' numbers and everything the woman was saying was true.

"I remember seeing you two play together in the park, it kinda makes me feel sad that you had to go, Izuku really missed you!" Inko told her while putting the device back in the pocket. "He'll be so happy to know that you're back!"

"B-But I don't remember anything that happened, what am I supposed to say to him?!" the bluenette asked herself, not noticing that she had yelled her thoughts.

"I think I'd be nice if…" Inko attempted to say but a creak coming from behind stopped her.

As the girls turned around, they were surprised to that Izuku had begun to move once again, softly shaking his head as his conscious ness returned. Once the introvert's eyes opened, his mind was completely filled with questions…

"M-Mom? Nejire? W-What happening?" he asked with difficulty since his body remained weak.

"I-I-Izuku!" the mother stuttered, falling in her knees and beginning to cry on the teens shoulder, who grunted in pain.

"S-Stop mom! It hurts!" the green haired said but it was for naught as his mother continued to let the tears roll.

And while the family enjoyed their so waited reunion, Nejire just watched them in the corner with a soft smile in her face…

'They look really happy…' she thought while slowly moving closer to the door. 'Whatever I want to say, I can say it later.'

Now outside the nurse's office and walking through the hallway, Nejire began to think about her conversation with Inko and stopped, looking at the horizon through one of the many open windows…

"If we really met each other… How can I not remember a single thing?" the bluenette muttered to herself while the wind blew through her hair. "Well, I guess this is something I'll gave to figure out later!"

And with another soft smile in her face, Nejire resumed her walk back home.

* * *

After coming back to reality and being treated by Recovery Girl, Izuku was allowed to go back home. He wasn't completely healed yet since he was advised to not put too much pressure on his arms, but the risk of a wound reopening was so small that there was no reason to keep him hospitalized.

And finally, once the break the school provided was over, all classes were resumed.

The day was normal for the most part for class 1-A. The usual classes, a moderate break but no hero basics. They suspected that since they were force to deal with a true villain invasion, a small rest from all the fighting and hero duties would be nice, so it went unnoticed…

But what happened next was a different situation…

As Izuku, Ochako and Tenya made their way to the train station like they always did, a familiar voice was heard calling them. Turning around, the first years saw Tamaki and Nejire approaching, being almost breathless due to the run they were forced to do in order to catch up.

"P-Please wait up, w-we want to talk with you!" Tamaki said timidly since they were around most of the school's students.

"What is it?" Izuku asked, surprised how tired the third years seemed to be.

"W-W-Well… W-We were wondering if… Y-You know… L-Like…" Nejire attempted to say but her nervousness would not allow her to speak normally.

"What my friends are trying to say…" another familiar voice said, catching everyone off guard.

Looking down, the group of teenagers spotted Mirio, or his head at least, poking peeking through the floor and staring at the green haired with his usual goofy smile.

"Would you like to go out with us, Izuku?"

Oh boy… Again.

That sentence alone was enough to spill the first years' drinks, if they were drinking that is…

"W-WHY ME?!" the green haired asked, completely surprised with the cartoony teenager's proposal.

"W-Well… If you hadn't appeared to save us we wouldn't be here in the first place and, since you got really injured because of us, we thought that treating you around would be a nice way to thank you!" Nejire managed to explain since Mirio had already done the hard part.

"I-I see… But where would we go then?" Izuku asked as the situation became clear.

"T-There will be a small festival happing in the center of the town tomorrow, would you like to come?" the 'chicken' asked.

Izuku paused for a moment. He really didn't have anything special to do other than training and their intentions were noble… He couldn't let them hanging.

"Alright them, it is settled!" the green haired confirmed as a small smile crept into his face.

"IT'S A DATE!" Mirio yelled, catching not only the attention of the group, but of every student around them, making everyone blush of embarrassment.

"M-Mirio, please, calm down!" Tamaki demanded, while trying to hide himself behind Nejire's blue hair.

"Hehe, my bad!" the peerless teen apologized while slowly sinking in the floor. "Meet us in at the center around two o'clock… But if you excuse me, I need to put my clothes back!" and with that, Mirio disappeared.

"I-Is he always like this?" Ochako asked, still blushing put of the embarrassment the cartoony teenager made them go through.

"You get used to it after a while…" Tamaki shrugged as he began turning around and walking back to the school.

"We'll be waiting!" Nejire said happily, following her friend's lead.

And with all of that said and done, only one thing was certain…

Tomorrow would be crazy!

* * *

 **And there you have it! With all the information that I'm giving you're probably aware that all of this was just a set up for the next chapter but, you know, Inko is still alive, so I can't just almost kill her son and act like it never happened and if everything goes right, the next chapter may come out in the schedule as well! With that out of the way... I'm done!**

 **Thank you for reading...**

 **See ya!**


	10. A day with the 'Big Three!

**GOD, THIS CHAPTER WAS HARD TO PULL OFF! I'm really sorry for not posting last Saturday, but as I said, I've been really occupied recently... Just so you have an idea, to finish this chapter and deliver it today, I was forced to put the chapter on my Google Drive and write on my cellphone whenever I had free time... BUT ENOUGH OF ME COMPAINING! The chapter is here and that's what matters so...**

 **Without any more hesitation...**

 **Enjoy the read =D**

* * *

 **This day would be special!**

All classes had already ended and the students had been released. It was almost two o'clock, the time Izuku was told to meet the with 'Big Three' at the city's center… He couldn't be more nervous. As he finished dressing himself, the green haired stood in front of his mirror to see how he looked… And it wasn't so bad…

Izuku was wearing a black t-shirt with a green jacket on top, black jeans and his usual red boots, it was good enough. With his wallet and keys in hand, Izuku headed to the door to meet with the third years but his mother, who was watching TV in the living room, became curios…

"Where you're going all dressed up?" Inko asked innocently.

'I forgot to tell her!' he remembered.

"I-I'm just going to meet up with some friends, that's all!" Izuku explained although he did not mention who these 'friends' were.

"F-Friends? My baby has friends!" she cried. Izuku had been alone for so long that just hearing those words were enough to make her tear up, and being the affectionate mother that she was, Inko got closer to her son pulled him into a tight hug.

"Y-You've grown so much!" she said between sobs.

Although her tears were staining his shirt, Izuku understood how his mother was feeling and decided to give this moment to her, returning the hug and kindly massaging her back. They stayed like that for a couple of second until Inko, now calm, pulled away and opened the door for her son.

"You better get going… You don't want to let them waiting, do you?"

With a soft smile in his face, Izuku kissed his mother's forehead and walked through the door, leaving the chubby woman on her own.

"I wonder if he is going to meet her…"

* * *

After a short train ride, Izuku arrived at the center and began looking around, trying to find the group of third years that he was supposed to meet with and while searching he noticed that, indeed, there would be a festival happening today.

All the streets were decorated with several stalls that sold different types of products, bands of all colors connecting one pole to another, soft music being played on the background and hundreds of people enjoying everything that was offered to them. It was really nice to see everyone enjoying themselves.

It took a while, but after some time walking around, Izuku found the 'Big Three'. They were standing next to the fountain at the center of the festival and seemed to be chatting and while observing them, the introvert noticed that they had dressed up as much as he had.

As he approached the group, the cartoonic teenager noticed his presence and waved at him, drawing the attention of the other members of the group.

"Hello there Izuku, how's it going?" Mirio greeted as the green haired got closer. He was wearing a dark red button up shit, grey jeans and a pair of brown boots.

"Took you long enough!" mocked Tamaki, he was wearing loose-fitting white shirt with a black jacket over it, dark blue jeans and black shoes. "We've been waiting for almost fifteen minutes!"

"Don't be so rude! We are here to thank him, not to make him feel bad!" Nejire corrected while giving a small slap in Tamaki's head. "But if you don't mind me asking, how do I look? I bought this dress recently but I'm still not sure if it was a good idea…" she asked while leaning closer to the One for All wielder.

As Izuku observed the girl in front of him, the only thing he was able to do was blush uncontrollably. The bluenette was wearing a short sleeved blue dress with a long white stripe around the skirt, dark blue high heels and a silver collar with a heart pendant.

'SHE LOOKS SO CUTE!' the green haired though while trying to hide the redness on his cheeks.

"Y-You look n-nice!" he stuttered, looking everywhere except in her sky blue eyes.

"You really think so?" she asked again, receiving a nod from the green haired which made a huge smile appear in her face.

While the two discussed whether or not the girl looked pretty, Mirio watched them with a giant shit-eating, trying his best not to laugh at Izuku's reaction.

'They look so cute together it almost gives me cavities!' the cartoonic teenager though. 'Today is my chance, I'll make these two get together no matter what!' he exclaimed in his mind before moving closer to the bluenette and placing his hand on Nejire's shoulder, getting her attention.

"I know you're still unsure if your new dress looks good or not, but let's not make Izuku become a new type of tomato!" Mirio joked while dragging the girl away from the fresh man.

"B-But what are we going to do today?" Izuku asked, curious about what the 'Big Three' had planned for him.

"We're in a festival, we can go to whatever event they're hosting!" Tamaki explained. "They have all types of food in those stalls, some small attractions, it is up to you on what we're going to do first!"

"And, of course, we'll pay for everything!" Mirio added, shaking his arms frantically like always.

"What?! I can't make you pay for everything, it's not right!" Izuku said, finally understanding the trio's plan.

"No need to worked up about it, everything around here is very cheap. This pendant I'm wearing, for example, I bought it a couple of minutes ago and was about 250yen, and even if they weren't, we all agreed with sharing the bills beforehand!" Nejire explained, surprising the green haired.

"Is it really that cheap?"

"EVERYTHING AROUND HERE IS!" Mirio boomed, scaring the couple. "NOW LET'S STOP WASTING TIME AND BEGIN HAVING FUN!" he shouted while pulling his friends inside the crowd.

"B-But what are we going to do?" Izuku stuttered, startled with the cartoonic teenager attitude.

"Again, it is up to you where we're going first, so please, make the honors!" the blond said, still pulling everyone around.

"T-Then how about we go there first? I think it would be nice start!" Izuku suggested while pointing to an area full of carnival games.

Following Izuku's indication, the cartoonic turned around and dragged everyone to the mentioned area while everyone around them just stared at the group. Seeing a youngster like Mirio just casually dragging three other teenagers around and making a lot of noise in the process isn't something that you're used to see every day, so being the center of attention was one of the many things Mirio was making his friends go through… And they were not liking it.

Tamaki and Izuku kept covering their faces with their free arms, trying to move all attention to someone else while Nejire blushed and smiled nervously… But you must be thinking:

Why didn't they simply let go and walked on their own?

 **They tried…** But Mirio would not let go and his grip was too strong, their only option was to endure the embarrassment. He would pay for this later!

Now in the middle of playground, Mirio released their hands, giving them room to breathe and look at their surroundings. There were all kind of attractions and stalls around them, going from small duck pounds to a freaking shooting galleries and 'whack-a-mole's, but one of them got the introvert's attention…

"So, which one you wanna go first?" the blond asked innocently.

"T-That one." Izuku said while pointing at the small red tower with a golden bell at the top…

A 'High striker'! It has been a while since the last time any of them had seen one of these, the only thing Izuku could remember about this attraction that when he was kid he tried lifting the mallet to play the game and was barely able to move it… he also remember his mother giggling a lot…

"You wanna know how strong you are? This one is sturdier than normal to prevent problems with quirks, so let's see if you're up for the challenge!" the attraction owner said, trying to convince them to spend their money on his booth.

Izuku really wanted to play, he wanted to know how much he had grown since his training with All Might. As he was about to pull out his wallet, Tamaki grabbed his wrist and handed his own money to the booth owner.

"We said that it is on our treat!" the senior said as he released the green haired.

"Each of you got one attempt, good luck!" the man informed as the machine was turned on.

Moving closer to the attraction, Izuku grabbed the mallet and lifted it and, for his surprise, he did it with ease. He didn't know if the hair itself was light or he was strong enough to lift it so easily but, with the mallet now in hand, the green haired stared at the tower, thinking of what would happen when he hit the base.

"What are you waiting for? Go for it!" Nejire motivated, curious of how well the freshman would go.

After taking a deep breath, Izuku closed his eyes and hit the lever with all he had, creating a loud noise and sending the chaser high up… What happened next surprised everyone.

Not only did the chaser hit the bell extremely quick, proving that Izuku had more strength than the machine could measure, but the cable of the mallet broke upon impact, separating the head from the rest of the tool's body. The 'Big Three', the stall owner and people around them just look in awe at the sheer strength that green haired demonstrated.

'WHEN DID HE BECOME SO STRONG?!' the 'Big Three' thought in unison.

Slowly opening his eyes, Izuku was surprised to see that the hammer he was holding was broken and once he turned around, he grew even more confused as everyone stared at him.

"W-What happened?" the One for All wielder asked with nervousness in his voice.

"You reached maximum score…" said Nejire.

"Broke the hammer with your hit…" continued Tamaki.

"AND WON A PRIZE!" finished the booth owner, yelling in Izuku's ear while he shoved a Thirteen plushie at the teenager.

"B-But what about your hammer?!" the green haired asked.

"I was already planning on replacing it and I have another one anyway, so enjoy your new toy!" the man said as he pulled another mallet from below the booth's counter and giving it to Tamaki. "How about you be the next one? I wanna see how everyone else will go…"

With the 'chicken' becoming the new center of attentions a furious blush covered his cheeks, his legs started to shake and he wasn't able to a word leave his tongue. Understanting the situation his friend got himself in, Mirio quickly acted…

"C'mon man, I know you can do it!" he motivated, shaking his arms frantically.

"Y-Yeah, you can do it!" said Izuku, catching the dark haired off guard.

With all this motivation, Tamaki copied Izuku. He closed his eyes and hit the lever, releasing a loud noise as well but differently from the green haired, the chacer only went a bit past the half of the meter. But before he even reacted to his result, Mirio was already by his side…

"THAT WAS AMAZING TAMAKI, I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YA!" the cartoonic teenager said while wildly shaking his friend and yanked the hammer from his hands and moved closer to the machine. "MY TURN NOW!"

With a quick swing the mallet hit the lever, sending the chacer high but it wasn't enough to make it hit the bell. In other terms, if this toy was a test, he would've scored a 9 out of 10.

"So close…" Mirio muttered hoping that, somehow, the chaser would go just a little bit higher.

"My turn! My turn! I want a Thirteen plushie too!" Nejire beamed, excited with what her prize was.

As Mirio gave her the hammer, she quickly striked the lever but, for her displeasure, the chaser barely moved, stopping just below the first quarter of the meter. The only thing she heard after her attempt were soft giggles coming from behind her.

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME LIKE THIS!" she pouted with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

She only made it worse…

With how funny it was to see the bluenette embarrassed like that, both seniors were no longer able to hold back their laughs and bursted into giggling messes, making the girl blush even harder.

"I just don't make physical training as much as you do…" Nejire whispered softly, playing with a piece of her sky blue hair to try to calm herself down.

But while Mirio and Tamaki were almost dying of laughter, Izuku could only look at her with pity. It was funny to watch… Yes, it was, but everything she said was true. Women normally have less muscle mass than man and, because of her quirk, she probably never had a reason to do any intensive training like they had. Although he knew they were just messing around… and being the cinnamon roll that he is… Izuku had to act.

"Y-You can have the plush if you want…" he offered with a embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

This caught everyone off guard, including the booth owner, and while Izuku's face became redder than a tomato due to the stares, Nejire tried to understand what was going on…

'Is he being kind to me because we'be met before?' she wondered while staring at the green haired with shiny eyes, but she had to answer...

"I-I can't take it, you won it fair and square!" she exclaimed, shaking her arms in front of her face, trying to hide the redness of her cheeks.

"D-Don't worry about it! You really wanted one so I don't mind giving it to you and I wasn't going to do anything with it anyways… It is better if you have it!" he explained, pushing the toy even closer to her.

Silence filled the air for a moment. She really didn't want to take it from him like this but he was offering with so much kindness that it would actually look bad if she declined. Taking a deep breath, the blueberry looked at Izuku in the eyes and grabbed the plushie, squeezing it tightly in her chest.

"Thank you very much, Izuku!" she said with a soft voice.

The green haired was happy that she had accepted the gift, but at the same time…

'SHE'S SO CUTE!' he yelled in his mind as his blush became even bigger than before.

"Y-Y-You're welcome!" he stuttered, looking down to avoid staring at her beautiful sky blue eyes.

'I won't need to do anything, THEY'RE ALREADY FALLING FOR EACH OTHER!' Mirio thought as he watched the couple interact they had to move on with their day… Wrapping his arms around the Izuku's and Nejire's necks, he pulled them closer to him, ending the moment they were sharing.

"I know you like each other but let's not waste anymore time, ok?" he teased, making the pair blush at the same time.

"ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" they yelled in unison while pulling away form the cartoonic teenager.

"C-Could you guys stop yelling! It's a drawing more attention towards us!" Tamanho begged as he hid behind the 'High striker'.

"You're right! Let's go somewhere else!" said Mirio as he, once again, grabbed everyone's wrists and began dragging them around. But this time it was quick…

He stopped in front of shooting gallery with fake rifles and multiple moving targets…

"C'mon Izuku, I think you're going to like this one!" Mirio exclaimed as he played the booth owner for one round.

"It's vey simple…" the owner started. "I'm gonna start the timer and you have to shoot down as many targets as possible, take enough down and you earn a prize… Good luck!" he said while placing a fake rifle in the green United's hands.

"A-And what do I get if I win?" Suzuki asked. The owner smirked.

"IF you win, you''ll get limited edition All Might figure!" the man said as he pulled the action figure from behind the counter. "But you only have one chance to get it!"

As Izuku looked at the mentioned prize, his eyes widened in surprise. This was, indeed a limited edition figure, one that he had been searching for years. This became personal…

"Turn it on!" Izuku shouted as he entered in stance and prepared himself to shoot.

As the timer started and the targets began moving, Izuku attempted to shoot them but, sadly, he was as precise as he thought he was… Out of the 20 target he needed, he got 3…

Oh boy was he sad about it.

"Sorry kid, better luck next time!" the owner mocked with a sly grin in his face.

Izuku felt defeated, so much that he fell onto his knees and let his forehead touch the ground. He wanted the figure so badly but as his last attempt had shown, accuracy wasn't his forte…

But while he mourned about his loss, Nejire looked at the plush and the boy who gave it to her…

With determination in her eyes, the bluenette pulled some money and slammed it at the counter.

"Give me a round!" she ordered as the owner gave her the fake gun, once again, with a sly grin in his face.

"Good luck little missie!" he mocked.

What happened next definetly shut him up for good…

One by one, Nejire shot down the targets that appeared at the gallery, all of them hitting dead in the center. As the twentieth target was shot down, a small burst of confetti was released from the booth as everyone's jaws simply dropped.

Out of all targets that appeared in the gallery, Nejire hit 20 out of 20… She was amazing.

Confidently placing the rifle at the counter, the bluenette smirked and extended a hand towards the man.

"My prize please." she said vocally as the man followed her request and placed the figure on her hand.

Quickly crouching behind Izuku, Nejire tapped the boy's shoulder and as he turned around, the first thing he saw was the action figure right up in his face.

"Now we're even!" Nejire beamed while placing the figure in the green haired's hand.

"B-But how?!" Izuku asked, unsure of how she managed to obtain the prize.

"My quirk might not require physical training but I definitely need to know how to shoot!" she explained as the dots in his mind connected. "C'mon, there's still a lot of things that we can do!" she said while pulling the All Might fanboy out of the ground.

* * *

For a couple of hours they roamed around, playing the various games the festival was hosting and even watching a magic show at one point, although Izuku could'be sworn that he saw the magician use some type of teleportation quirk in one of his tricks, but what we should be paying attention was Mirio….

For the entire afternoon he had been trying to find opening to make Izuku and Nejire get closer to one another but not only did Tamaki get in his way multiple times, but almost no attractions could be used to make his plans easier to execute and he was beginning to run out of time…

Soon enough the sun would begin to set, meaning that they would have to go back to their respective homes, meaning that he would have lost one of his best opportunities to get them together...

'I swear, if I don't make them leave this festival as a couple I''ll drop from hero studies!' Mirio exclaimed in his mind although, obviously, he would not do what he thought. But before he could think of anything to push the pair closer to one another, a weird noise interrupted his thoughts…

As the trio turned around, they saw a grunting Tamaki, with his hands on his belly and a grumpy stomach.

"I-I'm sorry but... I need food!" he exclaimed as his friends simply sighed.

"Then let's find some tasty treat for Sun Eater over here!" Mirio joked as they group headed together to an area full of food stalls.

After minutes of discussion, they settled with a classic portions of takoyaki for each of them, walking around the festival while eating their delicious snack.

With Mirio walking along with Nejire and Izuku with Tamaki, a mean idea appeared in the 'chicken's' mind…

"Hey Izuku, wanna see something funny?" he asked with a small smile on his stuffed face.

"Sure!" the green haired responded.

In an instant, Tamaki's fingers became big octopus tentacles and quietly moved over the ground and tapped on Mirio's right shoulder, drawing his attention and making him turn around, interrupting his conversation with the bluenette, who was equally confused.

"Who's there?" the cartoonic teen asked but was interrupted as he felt another tap on his other shoulder.

"What is it Nejire?" he asked.

"What what?" she returned, making the situation even more confusing.

Meanwhile the pair tried to understand what was happening, Izuku and Tamaki giggled uncontrollably on the background, trying their best to stop the sounds from escaping their mouths and, in one of the multiple spasms their laughter were causing, the dark haired accidentally made one of his extended tentacle fingers hit one of Mirio's legs, making him trip and fall onto his portion of takoyaki, staining his shirt.

Immediately regretting their decision, the pair of introverts rushed to aid the blond, who slowly getting in his knees.

"I-I'm sorry, it was supposed to be just a joke…" Tamaki apologized while helping his friend stand up.

"It's fine Tamaki… I know it wans't on purpose..." Mirio responded, but then, something in his mind clicked….

'Wait, this is perfect… I can use this to push Tamaki away Izuku and Nejire can be alone, I'm such a genius!' the cartoonic teen strategized as his 'Cupid mode' activated.

Acting before the dark haired could react, Mirio grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him away from the pair and making everyone confused.

"I know it was an accident, but you're going to help me clean my shirt!" Mirio exclaimed while pulling his childhood friend towards the man's bathroom.

"W-WAIT, WHY ME?!" the 'chicken' yelled before being locked in the bathroom with the peerless hero, finally leaving Izuku and Nejire all by themselves.

Silence filled the air as no one knew how to break the ice between them but, after taking a deep breath, Nejire made her move…

"So… That was weird, wasn't it?" she asked even if the answer was obvious.

"Y-Y-Yeah, really w-weird!" Izuku stuttered as the idea that he was alone with a girl crossed his mind.

"Are you alright? You're a bit red…" the bluenette asked, wondering if her friend had a fever.

"I-I'm fine, don't worry about me!" Izuku said, shaking his arms frantically to hide his blush.

Once again, silence filled the air.

After a couple of seconds waiting for the two to pop out of the bathroom, it was Izuku's turn to try to break the ice…

"W-Well… It looks like it is going to take a while, l-let's find a place to sit!" he suggested and received a nod in return so, without wasting any more time, they began looking for a bench.

"So… Do you mind if make some questions?" Nejire asked bluntly.

"About?"

"T-The U.S.J. thing…" she answered, creating tension between the two…

"O-Oh…" he hesitated. Izuku himself wasn't sure of what had happened at the invasion but he also didn't know what she was going to ask, it could be something completely harmless… But still, he wanted to do it slowly.

"L-Let's find bench first, it will be easier…" he suggested, still lost in deep thoughts.

"A bench like THIS one?" Nejire joked as she brought Izuku back to reality making he realize that she was already sitting in the mentioned bench.

It was going to happen now!

Once seated on the bench, the green haired took a deep breath and looked at the bluenette.

"A-Alright, ask me anything!"

After taking a second to see what question she would ask first, Nejire turned to the introvert and spoke…

"What exactly is your quirk?"

"W-Well…" Izuku hesitated. This was her first question and he was already unsure of what to say. Obviously he wouldn't tell her about One for All but he had to say something.

"I-It's just another strength-enhancing quirk, the difference is that mine is a lot stronger than other ones" he explained while activating 5% through his arm, small green sparks

"Is there any side effects?" the bluenette asked, amazed with how pretty the sparks were.

"If I use more power than my body can handle, my muscles and bones would be destroyed…" he answered while turning off his quirk. "Like what happened in the U.S.J…."

Why the hell did he say that...

"Y-Yeah…" she paused and looked to the floor.

All the happiness that was between them disappeared and was replaced by tension with just those few words, silence filled the air and their difficulty to restart the conversation dominated. Those few moments where Izuku declined death itself and defeated that black beast held way too many feelings in the teenagers' hearts.

Sorrow, despair, bitterness… But also happiness, hope and determination, this mess of feelings were keeping the pair from muttering any word.

But using all she had, Nejire spoke...

"W-What was that last attack anyway?" she asked, trying to stop the emotions from taking over.

"I-I don't know, It just... Happened." Izuku answered, remembering the feeling of the energy overflow.

"But… What was driving you?"

That question caught the introvert off guard.

"What was… driving me?"

"Yeah... I mean, that attack was bigger than anything you'be ever done, right?" she asked again and received an nod as a response. "And if you really hurt yourself when you over use your quirk, what kept you moving forward through all that pain?"

The green haired paused.

This was something that he had not asked himself yet… What made him keep going when all hope seemed to be lost… While searching for the answer only one thing appeared in his mind… **Her**.

While looking at the golden sky above his head, Izuku let his mouth move on his own.

"It was a girl I met a long time ago. She changed my life… She gave me hope… She gave me reason to continue chasing my dreams…"

"Wow, she must be really sweet then!" said the bluenette, amazed by how kind this girl seemed to be. "How did you two meet?"

"It wasn't the best but I would never change it…" he started. "She was exploring the woods next to my home when she fell into a ditch and sprained her ankle, she had been stuck there for a couple of minutes before I heard one of her cries and helped her get back to her family…"

"We even made a promise… We would both grow up and learn how to be heroes, so one day, we'd find one another and work together and be as great as our idols!" he took a small pause as the memories of that day filled his heart with joy.

"I can't remember how much of her apearence… The only thing I can remember is her beautiful blue hair, kinda like yours!" he finished while turning around to look at the girl beside him.

He just said to her something that he never told someone, and it felt good. He never spoke about it with anyone because it didn't feel necessary, but now that he opened up, his heart was feeling at ease…

But as his eyes met with hers, every feeling other than surprise completely vanished.

Nejire was crying, her smile had disappeared, her beautiful eyes now wobbly and her cheeks were red, but, surprisingly, she didn't have any expression… She just stared at the green haired while the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"N-Nejire, are you…"

" **I remember you…** " was all she said.

* * *

 **THE TIME HAS COME MY FRIENDS, IT IS TIME TO LET THE SHIP SAIL!**

 **Aside from that, tell me what you though of the chapter overall, even though it was hard, I really enjoyed writing it and since Nejire remembered everything, I'll have to let the fluff run free from now on, so knowing if you liked this kind of chapter really helps me... But anyway...**

 **Thank you for reading...**

 **See ya!**


	11. The reunion!

**God, I suck at writing romances... Hello again! Here is the reunion that you waited so much for, but I have to be honest, this was probably the cheesiest thing I wrote in my entire life! It's not like I regret doing it or anything, I'm just not sure if I managed do write it the way I wanted to... BUT ENOUGH OF ME! Have your dose of Izuku X Nejire and be happy with it! (Or not...**

 **Without any more hesitation...**

 **Enjoy the read =D**

* * *

 **That shirt was hard to clean!**

After a couple of minutes of vicious wiping, the teenagers managed to get the condiment stain off the peerless hero shirt, which was almost looking brand new at this point. As they left the man's bathroom, they were surprised to see that the other two members of the group weren't around.

"Where did they go?" asked Tamaki.

"Don't know… We should look for them, something may have happened!" exclaimed Mirio.

"Then what are we waiting for?" and with that, they began looking around.

After a minute or two of searching, Tamaki managed to find the duo and, happy with his discovery, called Mirio so the entire group could reunite at once.

"Mirio, I found them!"

"Really? Sweet!" the cartoonic teen celebrated while running towards his best friend.

Now sure that his friend was aware, Tamaki turned around once again, prepared to meet the pair sitting on the bench, but as the duet entered his line of sight, he froze…

Nejire was crying while her face held no expression at all. He couldn't hear what any of them were saying, but whatever it was, it had made her cry… And that made him angry.

"What's wrong Tamaki?" Mirio asked from behind the 'chicken'.

"Look at them…" he answered slowly.

Doing as told, Mirio changed his focus to the couple and, just like Tamaki, was surprised to see his class mate crying.

"What happened?" Mirio asked.

"I don't know…"

Both of them could not understand what their eyes were showing them. Nejire could be a bit childish at some points but she definitely wasn't the type of girl that cries out of nowhere. A million different possibilities were running inside the boys' minds as they tried to understand what was happening, but one of these possibilities just made everything worse…

"If Izuku did this to her he doesn't know what's coming!" Tamaki growled while transforming his left hand into a cow's foot and beginning to charge.

"Wait!" Mirio yelled while grabbing his friend by the wrist, stopping his attempt of assault. "We don't know what happened, it may be something completely different! Let's watch them to see if we can get answers!"

"Ok… But if he did something to her…" Tamaki growled once more.

* * *

"I remember you…" Nejire muttered while tears ran down from her sky blue eyes.

"W-What do you mean? W-Why are you crying?!" Izuku asked, afraid that he was the cause of the sudden teardrop.

"How can I have forgotten our promise?! How can I have forgotten something so important to me?! How can I have forgotten how much I missed you?!" Nejire continually asked herself, not stopping the waterworks at any second.

"P-Please Nejire, speak to me!" Izuku begged as he simply could not understand where the girl was heading to. "What do you mean with all of this?"

"This girl you met… You told her your story and she cried of pity… Her parents took you home... She even gave you a kiss on the cheek as a form of thanks for helping her…" the bluenette continued.

Izuku got scared. Nejire was saying things that he had never said to anyone and she was correct in all of them. How could this be?

"H-How do you know all of this?" he asked hesitantly.

"You're so dense it actually makes you cuter…" she teased.

With the waterworks intensifying, Nejire looked at Izuku's eyes and, with all courage she had, said the words that everyone has been waiting to hear…

" **Izuku, I'm the girl you made a promise with!** "

As those few words escaped her tongue, Izuku's brain simply stopped…

"I-It's really you?"

Receiving a quick nod as response, Izuku's eyes widened as his mind began to clear up but, without giving the green haired time to think, Nejire threw herself into the teen's arms and hugged him tightly, weeping in his chest while her tears stained the black shirt he was wearing.

Izuku wasn't better either, as he returned her hug with one of his own, he also began to tear up as the realization that the person he has been searching for years was right there all this time, hugging him like her life depended on it. The only thing he could do right now was let the tears flow and smile.

"I found you…" he muttered softly.

"It's been so long..." she muttered in return.

* * *

Tamaki and Mirio could only stare at the couple, seeing that now both teens were crying together for some unknown reason.

All anger that Tamaki was feeling was replaced with confusion and all confusion that Mirio was feeling was replaced with the biggest shit-eating grin he ever had.

'I DID IT! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN… not the crying but… IT HAPPENED!' the cartooning teen yelled in his mind while he held back the urge of screaming out of pure joy.

"W-What's happening with them?" Tamaki asked slowly, bringing Mirio back to reality.

"I'm not sure but I think we should let them alone for a little while!" the blond exclaimed as he, once again, began dragging Tamaki away from the two.

"Wait! What if…"

"NO 'IFS'!"

* * *

As the couple calmed down, they slowly backed away and looked at each other, both had swollen eyes and wet cheeks.

Instinctively, both Izuku and Nejire placed a hand on the other's face and cleaned the remains of the teardrops, passing their thumbs in the trails and effectively clearing them… And like that they stayed, staring at each other's eyes with soft smiles while their hands rested on their cheeks.

"How long has it been?" Nejire asked.

"Eight years, I think…" Izuku answered, never tanking his gaze of her eyes.

"Eight years…" she muttered. "Eight years and you still remember our promise… How could I've have forgotten it?"

"I don't blame you… A lot of time has passed, a lot of things have happened, even I can't remember everything, it would be surprising if both of us did!"

"You really surprise me…" the bluenette affirmed, making the green haired confused.

"Anyone in your place would be mad, yet your being kind to me…"

Izuku could only smile at the girl's words, which just proved her point and made her even more confused.

Taking his hand off her face and grabbing her own hand, Izuku gave her an emotional gaze along with one of the gentlest smile he ever had.

"After years of searching for the girl that made me continue chasing my dreams, how could I possibly be mad when I finally found her?" was all he said.

Nejire was simply amazed. He really held no grudges towards her, even when he should. This made her really happy but also…

"That was really cheesy, you know?" she teased, causing the green haired to blush.

"I-I guess it was…"

Silence filled the air as they continued to stare at one another, both assimilating every single detail of the other's face. Nejire counted his freckles and dazzled on the green of his eyes while Izuku compared her irises to the prettiest of skies and appreciated the cute smile on her face…

But another thing roamed in Nejire's mind in that moment…

"Hey…" she called, getting his attention and breaking the silence while her face became redder than normal. "C-Could you get a bit closer?"

Without hesitation, Izuku obeyed her request as he pushed himself closer to the bluenette.

"W-What's the matter?" he asked with a soft voice.

What happened next caught him off guard… Really off guard…

Nejire moved closer and connected her lips with his, giving Izuku his first ever kiss, **A REAL KISS**!

Since he never had a lot of contact with the opposite gender… Other than his mother that is… He had no experience on what to do, he was completely lost, but as he looked at the the bluenette and saw how passionate she was, he simply went with the flow and let his emotions guide him.

As he closed his eyes and appreciated the act, Izuku placed his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer, not breaking the bond at any moment.

They stayed like this for a while before the necessity of air broken the apart and brought them back to reality. Nejire had a big, deep blush in her face while she avoided eye contact, and Izuku… Well… Was being Izuku…

His brain simply shut down.

His eyes were wide, his face was completely red and he stuttered with every attempt of speaking while he stared at the girl in front of him.

"I-I-I-I-I..." he failed before Nejire place a finger on his lips, shutting him up.

"T-Thank you… For keeping our promise!" she said before pulling her finger away from his mouth but he still held that embarrassed stare. "D-Don't give me this look… It was my first one, okay!"

"I-I-It was my first one t-too…" he managed to say. "B-But what did it mean?"

She simply smiled. Grabbing both of the green haired hands, she looked deep in his eyes and said the words that she kept inside of her for years…

"It means… 'I want you!'"

"Y-You want me?!"

"I-Its kind of hard to explain with words…" she started. "But ever since we first met, I wanted to get closer to you, wanted to know what you liked and disliked, wanted to be by your side… As a kid I never really understood these feelings, but right now I can…"

Taking a deep breath, she let her feeling out of her chest…

" **I love you, Izuku Midoriya! Would you like to be my boyfriend?** "

And with those words, Izuku's brain imploded!

He knew something like similar would happen eventually, but he didn't expect to be like THIS, with all their bottled up emotions being unbottled in an instant.

But the girl was waiting for a response and he had to give her one. Putting all his embarrassment aside, Izuku looked at those beautiful eyes of hers and declared.

" **Yes, I do**!"

And with their relationship officially declared, they pulled each other into another passionate kiss…

* * *

In front of the man's bathroom the peerless hero and the 'chicken' as they waited patiently for the couple to arrive from whatever they were doing.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave them alone like that?" Tamaki asked, breaking the silence between them.

"It was! They seemed to be settling some personal matters!" Mirio answered.

"But what if it wasn't like that?"

"Just give them time Tamaki… Whatever it was, we'll get our answer sooner or later!"

"We're back" Izuku yelled from afar.

Talk about timing…

As Mirio and Tamaki turned around to face them, they were surprised to see that the couple had, indeed, become a real couple as they walked together holding hands and with soft blushes in their faces.

But while Tamaki was surprised to see them like this, Mirio tried to keep a normal posture as his 'OTP' had just turned into a reality.

"So THAT'S what happened!" Tamaki exclaimed as he began to understand what those tears were.

The couple didn't respond, the simply looked at each other and let their blushes intensify as the idea that they were being watched crossed their minds but, breaking the awkward moment, Mirio appeared behind the two, wrapping his arms around them and pulling them even closer than they were before.

"So… When will the first date be?" he teased, now wearing the same shit-eating grin that he had before.

Nejire and Izuku didn't respond again since they stuttered with every attempt of doing so…

"Now I'm the to say this…" the 'chicken' grunted. "Just let them enjoy themselves the way they want to!"

"If you say so…" Mirio said as he released the two and ran back to Tamaki's side. "But I still to get updates very frequently!" he teased once more.

"Enough Mirio! Let's just go back home before it gets darker than it already is!" the 'chicken' ordered as he swapped roles with cartoonic teen and began pulling Mirio away from the couple, heading towards the train station where the group would, sadly, part ways…

"Ready to go?" Nejire asked while looking to the boy who was now, officially, her first boyfriend.

"Whenever you are!" Izuku answered his official first girlfriend.

And together they made their way home, never releasing their hands at any second and appreciating the touch of the other…

* * *

On the day after, school was back to normal. The students had their everyday classes and hero basic training had come back to the schedule but as 1-A students were about to be released, Aizawa, who was completely covered in bandages because of the U.S.J. invasion, had an announcement to make…

"THE U.A.'S SPORTS FESTIVAL?!" most of the class shouted in unison.

"Yes, after the invasion that happened last week, U.A. is in need to show the world that our security protocols are still trustworthy and the festival is the perfect way to do so…" Aizawa said from behind the bandages that covered his mouth.

"Being one of Japan's biggest events, the festival isn't something that can be cancelled because of a few villains, not only that but during the festival many pro heroes, including the ones at the top, we'll searching for possible disciples to pass their experience to. There is one every year so all of you have three chances. If any of you aim to go solo one day, the festival is the biggest chance you'll ever get!"

"And with that said, you're all dismissed!" the mummy said as he left the room.

With their homeroom teacher out of the classroom, the entire class began discussing about the festival itself or just chat about how pumped they were about it but, catching everyone off guard, Aizawa returned to the room.

"Izuku, you got visits!" he exclaimed.

From behind the door the 'Big Three' jumped into view which made the first years even more confused. Classes were already over and, aside from the festival, there weren't any special events to justify their come so 'Why are they here?'

"Izuku!" Nejire called as she pulled the introvert into a tight hug.

"It's good to see you to Nejire!" he exclaimed.

"Say, why are you here?" Aizawa asked the other members of the trio.

"To watch…" Mirio answered.

"Are you ready to go?" Nejire asked her boyfriend.

"Sure!"

And with that, the couple left the room, letting the rest of the class t wonder what the hell had just happened.

"Sorry if I'm being rude but, 'Why are Izuku and Nejire suddenly so close to each other?'" Mina asked, unaware of what was about to happen.

"Izuku didn't tell you all?" Tamaki asked, preparing to drop 'the bomb'…

" **They are dating!** "

You could hear drinks being spilled in the distance… If there were any that is…

"WHAT!?" the entire class yelled in unison, no exceptions this time.

"HOW IN THE FUCKING HELL DID THAT NERD GET A GIRLFRIEND?!" Katsuki shouted, holding back to urge to destroy the desk in front of him.

"Izuku is dating the prettiest girl in the entire school…" Minoru and Tamaki envied while shooting death glares at where the couple once were.

"Way to go Izuku!" Tooru cheered, although it was hard to see.

"Looks like he has a romantic side after all!" Mina beamed along with the invisible girl.

That's it!

The rest of the class was either trying to understand how the hell did the green haired manage to do such thing or making facial expressions the world had never seen.

While Mirio laughed his ass off and Aizawa watched the chaos unveil itself, Izuku and Nejire sweat dropped and the class' screams could be heard in the distance…

"L-Looks like I'll have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow…" Izuku groaned, afraid of what the future was reserving to him.

"Good luck!" Nejire comformed.

* * *

 **I hope you don't get mad jaciro500, but your idea was just way to good to let go! Also FlamingSkyDragon, (I think that's your username, not really sure, but that's how it is appearing to me...) that Suzuki and Mr. Tamanho thing are thanks the auto-correction, it wasn't intentional, but anyway... With this out of the way, I think it will be good if we have a bit more action in the next chapters, still not sure what I'll be able to bring to the table, but expect a bit of character progression... Anyhow...**

 **Thank you for reading...**

 **See ya!**


	12. Preparations for the festival!

**GUESS WHO'S BACK TO TORMENT YOUR WEDNESDAY? ME, HENRY!**

 **Anyway... This chapter is just to take a breath from the overwhelming emotions and the overall action that will happen non-stop in the next few chapters so it isn't going to be THAT intense but, you know, it is still important! It will be just some character development with a bit of fluff on top, but...**

 **Without any more hesitation...**

 **Enjoy the read =D**

* * *

 **He needs to be prepared…**

On the next day after the big reveal about Izuku's relationship with Nejire, everything looked just fine. The skies were clear, the sun shined brightly and you could hear birds singing their soft melodies from wherever you were, it was a nice day to say the least.

But in the meantime, our beloved green haired waited outside the train station, observing his surroundings while his girlfriend didn't show up, but as automatic door of the mentioned establishment slid open and the bluenette jumped into view, a soft smile appeared in Izuku's face.

"Sorry for keep you waiting!" she apologized while a small embarrassed blush covered her cheeks.

"There's nothing to be sorry about!" Izuku comforted. For a boy that apologizes for almost anything, hearing the introvert saying those words felt… Weird. But it's not like it matters since Nejire simply shrugged.

Extending a hand to his girlfriend, Izuku smiled and said the words that he would say almost every day from now on…

"You're ready to go?"

With a quick nod, Nejire grabbed the boy's hand and, together, began their way to the hero school, chatting about random thing in their route…

And one of those topics require our attention…

"And that's how I discovered that I could use my quirk to fly!" Nejire finished her story, leaving the green haired in awe.

"Really? That's amazing!"

"I know right? Looks like my endless curiosity can bring good things after all!" she exclaimed but then, a certain thought crossed her mind…

"That reminds me…" she started. "When we were younger, you told me you were quirkless but now you have this amazing strength-enhancing quirk… Could you explain me why?"

"I, uhm…" he paused.

He wasn't expecting this kind of question to come out of nowhere, and he couldn't tell her about One for All either, he had to think of something quickly.

"I-I was a late bloomer…" he lied.

"A 'late bloomer'? How so?" she asked, once again, letting her curiosity take the best of her.

"D-Do you remember when I said that my quirk damages my body when I overuse it?" he asked and after receiving a nod, continued. "W-Well… Turns out my quirk didn't manifest itself until my body was able to endure the kickbacks it would bring, that was when I started training to take U.A.'s entrance exam!"

Nejire's eyes widened. "So you're saying that you only had access to your own quirk since last year?! That's insane!"

"I-I know! but seeing how powerful it is, I'm kind of glad that happened! If I use its full power today I can easily shatter my bones, image what would happen if I used it when I was four years old?"

She'd rather not imagine it.

Pulling her boyfriend closer, Nejire looked at him deep in his eyes and let her tongue run loose…

"If it means that I can be with you today then I'm happy it happened!" she beamed, pulling the green haired closer.

She had no idea what kind of things Izuku had to go through but he knew how she felt about it so he answered her statement with a warm smile and with that nice feeling silence between the two, they reached the hero course's gates.

Seeing Mirio and Tamaki in the distance, Nejire waved at them, drawing their attention while releasing herself from the green haired's grasp but, before leaving, gave him a small kiss on the cheek, causing a soft blush to appear on both of them.

"See you on lunch break?" she asked.

"See you on lunch break!" he answered.

After that, the bluenette rushed to her class mate's side, leaving the green haired on his own… For mere five seconds that is... Since the moment his girlfriend a far enough, practically half of 1-A's students swarmed the green haired, blocking all possible escape paths.

"Mind explaining how you got HER to be your girlfriend?!" Minoru growled… We all know why…

"Yeah dude, how did you manage to make Nejire your girlfriend?" Hanta asked.

"I-I-It's a long story…"

* * *

After minutes of explanation while walking towards the first years' class room, everything became clear in the students' mind and yet, they couldn't be more surprised…

"So you've been holding that promise for almost eight years?! That so romantic!" Tooru beamed.

"It is really important to me… I would never forget it!" Izuku said.

"Talk about being cheesy!" Minoru teased, although we all know he would like to be in Izuku's place…

"Don't be so envious Minoru!" Eijiro corrected. "But I gotta give it to you, holding something like this for so long is manly as hell!"

"What exactly is manliness to you?" Izuku asked a question everyone wanted to know.

"One day I'll tell you!"

"Alright, no more chit-chats!" Aizawa exclaimed as he entered the classroom and interrupted the students' conversation.

Finally leaving the green haired alone, the rest of the students rushed to their respective desks and pulled out their books and pencil cases, prepared for whatever their homeroom teacher was holding for them.

"As all of you are aware, the festival will begin in a couple of weeks, which means the time you have to prepare is short therefore, and due to All Might's suggestion, you'll have classes focused on making sure your results at the festival are, at least, decent…" the mummy explained. "You'll still have normal classes like math or literature, but your hero basic training will be focused on your developing techniques and overall tactics so you better be ready, because it will not be a walk in the park!"

Suddenly, Tenya raised his hand. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but isn't this practice driven from favoritism and preferences?"

Aizawa sighed. "On the contrary, this idea isn't only for our class… All of U.A. courses, hero, support, general studies, you name it, will have classes focused on the festival. Our focus isn't making certain parts stronger, it is to make everyone capable of drawing the attention of the pros or whatever they are aiming to!"

"But enough of me… Come in Present Mic." The erasure hero called.

"WHO'S READY TO HAVE ENGLISH CLASSES?!" the pro shouted.

* * *

Once all students were at the dining hall, Izuku, with his lunch in hands, searched for the bluenette so they could eat together like they promised, but she was being awfully hard to find until…

"Pst, over here!" someone called.

Turning around, the introvert saw Mirio calling him from a corner, trying to be as discrete as possible. Following his lead, Izuku approached the peerless hero who immediately wrapped his arm around the introvert's neck, pulling him closer and almost making him loose his free food.

"So, how does it feel to date one of the top students?" Miro teased.

"I-It's nice but I'm not with her because of that!" Izuku exclaimed, giving the cartoonic teen a half embarrasses half angry look.

"I know, but teasing with you is just as fun as teasing with Tamaki!"

"So you just called me for that?"

"Of course not!" Mirio defended himself. "I called you to tell that Nejire is waiting you on a table outside!"

"W-Why is she there?" Izuku asked, confused with the girl's decision.

"No idea! Maybe she wants to do some fluffy stuff!" he teased while wiggling his eyebrows.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Izuku exclaimed with and enormous blush on his cheeks.

"See? It's really fun to tease ya!"

"A-Anyway, thanks for telling me where she is!" Izuku said while running away from teasing machine known as Mirio Togata.

"Just one more thing!" Mirio called, making the green haired stop. "Nejire loves lilies, she would love if you bought some for her!" he suggested.

Looking to the senior from over his shoulder, Izuku smiled at the new discovery while continue to walk towards the mentioned girl.

"I'll sure do!" the green haired said.

Reaching to a more open area of the dining hall, Izuku spotted his girlfriend sitting at a table at the corner of the room, practically out of everyone's sight. Rushing towards her, the introvert placed his plate on the table and greeted, receiving another one in return, still…

"Why did you pick such a hidden place?" he asked.

"W-Well…" she sweat dropped, looking behind the green haired and getting his attention.

Looking over his shoulder, Izuku noticed that practically half of the boys at the room where shooting death glares at him, even Minoru was among them. This made the One for All wielder shiver, knowing that all this attention was focused solely on him.

"Being one of the top students can have its disadvantages, especially when many desire you…" Nejire explained.

It was the hard and cold truth, Nejire was the crush of many boys that attended the school due to her beauty, status and overall nature, so once the idea that she had a boyfriend spread, there would be hundreds throwing curses at whomever got such desired tittle.

"I-It must be difficult…" the introvert muttered while starting to eat his meal.

"You get used to it after a while." she shrugged. "So, prepared for the festival?"

"I-I hope so, it's my first one after all!" he said between munches.

"Don't be so pessimistic! I know you'll ace it!"

"T-Thanks… And what about you? Are you ready for it?" Izuku asked, letting all the embarrassment leave his mind for a moment.

"Always am! This is my last one, I got to leave a good impression!" she beamed but remembered something else… "Hey, would you be free this weekend?"

"I think so…" he said as he finished his meal. "You need something?"

"I was thinking we should…" a loud sound appeared, interrupting the bluenette.

It was the school bell ringing, warning that the break had ended and that all students should return to their respective classrooms. How

"I'm sorry but could you ask it later? I can't miss this class!" Izuku said as he quickly got up from his seat.

"Uhm… Sure…" she said hesitantly.

"Thanks!" he said while rushing to his classroom.

As the green haired disappeared in the crowd, Nejire saddened as one of her opportunities was thrown out of the window but it's not like he was wrong. He would have a preparation class now, so his hurry showed how determined he was for it, still…

"I just wanted to know if could go out…"

* * *

Now in the training grounds, all first years were in their costumes and ready to begin, the only thing in their way was their teacher who, although being the No.1 hero, was being surprisingly slow today…

" **I HAVE ARRIVED!** " All Might boomed as he dashed in front of the group of students, lifting a cloud of dust in the process and forcing coughs out of the teenagers.

"What a way to make an entrance…" grunted Kyoka as she managed to stop coughing.

" **Sorry about that!** " the pro apologized. " **Anyway, as Aizawa has told you, today we'll be focusing on preparing your little young minds to all challenges the festival may bring!** "

"And how are we going to do that?" Momo asked.

" **Since we cannot share any information about the festival events, today we'll be developing your combat skills and overall power!** " All Might explained while using a small remote he pulled from somewhere unknown. " **Later on the road you'll use this training ground to develop special techniques, but since we're not there yet and thanks to Nedzu's permission, I was allowed to bring everyone here to practice!** "

As the No.1 hero pressed the buttons on the small remote, dummies, targets, punch bags, every tool that could be used for training emerged from the ground, making the students even more excited.

"But if we're only going to train, why are we in costumes?" Mezo asked.

" **Most of your costumes are still flawed in multiple perspectives so any opportunity to correct them should not be wasted…** **It's also a rule for hero basic training but who cares!** " the pro explained. " **But let's stop wasting time and start our training session!** "

Moving through the ground, the students choose their respective ways of training Mashirao was with the punching bags, Yuuga was with the targets, so on and so forth, while All Might gave the teenagers special tips on how to proceed but when the No.1 hero went toward the dummies in order to help his successor, he was surprised that Izuku wasn't moving, he was just staring at the floor, probably thinking about something…

" **Is there a problem, young Izuku?** " the teacher asked while placing a hand on the green haired shoulder, startling him in the process.

"A-All Might!" he shrieked. "I-It's nothing serious, I was just thinking about my quirk…" he informed his idol through 'codes', trying to keep the secret of One for All between them.

" **May I know what it is?** " the pro asked, following the green haired's line of thought.

"Recently, something really weird happened, I think it was because of what happened at the U.S.J. but I'm not sure… I wanted to test it out but I might hurt myself while doing it!" he explained, remembering how he destroyed that mallet without his quirk hitting the 'High striker'.

" **If getting hurt is your biggest fear than there's nothing for you to be worried about!** " the man said. " **I'm here to help and we have Recovery Girl ready to treat your wounds whenever needed… Go ahead and test whatever you need, I'll stay here for a bit to supervise!** "

"If you say so…"

Preparing to test his theory, Izuku approached the dummies and let One for All's power surge through his body, five percent as usual. Entering running position, Izuku concentrated, letting his mind focused on the sole goal of keeping the percentage at a safe level until…

"HERE GOES!" he roared as he began his assault and, unintentionally, drawing the attention of nearby classmates towards him.

As he dashed, Izuku focused even harder than before and increased the percentage that ran through his body, going from five to ten in an instant and, by consequence, going faster than anyone had seen he go before. Clenching his fist, Izuku punched the head of the dummy, releasing a small gust and bending it in the process… It did not break, but bending isn't something that should happen like that but even so, this dummy was special, it calculated the damage received and displayed it so the person training could know if there were any improvements and it was doing as programed.

As it found the results of the calculations, the dummy informed…

"Two hundred and twenty-two kilograms upon impact!" it said.

As the introvert recomposed himself, he stopped and analyzed his body state. Normally, when going above his safe zone, Izuku's bone would crack or shatter and his muscle fibers would slowly be destroyed… But this time it was different…

Ten percent of One for All running through his veins and nothing different was felt, no pain, no bone cracking, NOTHING… This made a huge smile appear in the introvert's face.

"IT WORKED!" he shouted while jumping out of pure joy.

"What worked?" Ochako asked as she approached her friend.

"What is going on?" Tenya followed.

"I've improved; I can use more power without harming myself now!" Izuku explained, making smile appear in his friends' faces.

"Really?! That's great!" exclaimed Tenya, happy for his friend discovery.

" **Could you explain how you found that out?** " All Might asked, meddling in the teenagers' conversation for reasons we already know.

"Normally when you tear a muscle fiber, it regenerates, getting bigger and stronger than it was before!" he began.

"We already know that, but how does it affect your quirk?" Ochako asked bluntly.

"Well, after what happened at the U.S.J., my entire body was forced to regenerate, therefore all my muscles got stronger, I also noticed that I did earn more strength in these last few days… Since my quirk's power limit is defined by how my muscles' resistance, my theory was that my limit got higher, AND I WAS RIGHT!" he screamed that last part.

" **That's amazing young Izuku!** " said All Might, celebrating along with his successor. " **That means you'll have more power to use at the festival, those are some great news!** "

"I know, but I still need to get used to this sudden power up!" the introvert pointed out.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Tenya exclaimed. "Come train with us!"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed in return.

After that the group returned to their training session with Izuku now by their side, and he couldn't be happier about it. This new power up meant a lot, now being able to use ten percent, Izuku could deliver more powerful blows, move a lot faster a jump higher than he could before, this will, for sure, be of use in a near future, but while he celebrated, Katsuki could only grow angrier…

'That nerd keeps getting stronger… I CANNOT BE LEFT BEHIND!' the blond screamed in his mind as he intensified his own training.

* * *

After a couple of hours, the final bell rang, signalizing that all students were finally released from their school activities so, like she was growing used to do, Nejire went to the first years' classroom so she could go home with her boyfriend but she was surprised to see that while half of the class was still inside the room, there was no sign of the green haired. Searching for answers, the bluenette asked Tenya, who was still packing his books.

"Hey, do you know where Izuku is?"

"All Might wanted to talk with him, he probably is at the break room or the teachers' lounge!" he explained.

"Alright, thank you Tenya!" she said while bowing to the teen with glasses.

Before she left the room, Nejire looked one last a time at the introvert's seat, which thank god she did, because something really important was still there, one small detail that would change everything…

"Izuku forgot his backpack…"

* * *

Meanwhile in the break room…

All Might and Izuku talked about the festival over cups of tea. They discussed about how he could make a good first impression over the world's media, after all, if the green haired truly wanted to become the world's No.1 hero one day, he would need to be accepted by everyone first, which made these festivals even more important…

"I know it is a lot to put on your shoulders but is necessary…" All Might said as he understood just how much pressure his successor would have to handle.

"Don't worry, I'll give it my all!" Izuku beamed, clenching his fist with a determined look in his eyes.

"That's why I like you young Izuku, You're always up to the challenge!" the No.1 hero exclaimed with the same look his successor had…

But…

"There's just one more thing I'd like to talk about before I let you go…" the pro informed with a tone that gave the green haired a bad feeling.

"W-What is it?" Izuku stuttered.

"My time running out..."

These definitely aren't the words that you'd want to see coming from your idol's mouth.

"W-W-What do you mean?!" he stuttered even harder.

"I've been paying attention to my performances recently and I am slowly getting weaker and weaker the more I use One for All…" the pro started. "Ever since I gave you my quirk, my time limit has shortened, my attacks are getting softer and whenever I go past the time limit this process is accelerated, I don't know for how long I'll last but it keeps going the way it is…"

"My days as the Symbol of piece are counted…"

This made Izuku form tears at the edge of his eyes. Not only was his life inspiration gravely injured but he was also losing his own power the he used it so save other's lives… It filled the introvert's heart with remorse…

"Don't cry over this, we all knew it would happen one day." All Might comforted… somehow…

"But I never thought it would be like this… With you slowly withering away…" Izuku groaned, trying to hold back the tears like his hero asked him to.

"That's why you need to make a good impression at the festival…" All Might said, getting his successor's attention. "The improvement you made today is already a big step towards becoming the new Symbol of Peace… That's why, using this sacred quirk I gave you…"

" **You shall tell to the world 'I am here!'** " the pro boomed while switching into his buff form and lifting his successor spirits.

But, catching everyone off guard, the break room's door slid open, revealing Nejire holding Izuku's backpack and with widened eyes staring at the two One for All wielders, who could only stare at bluenette in horror.

"The quirk he gave you…" she repeated.

" **Oh shit!** "

Now everything would go downhill…

* * *

After about thirty minutes of explanation, the bluenette was filled in the situation which, sadly, didn't help that much… She was told about All Might's true form and the secrets of One for All and yet she still looked like he had seen a ghost, it may have made things worst in some way…

Now sitting across the Izuku and All Might, Nejire continued talking while looking at the floor…

"So if it wasn't for All Might… You would still be quirkless?" she asked slowly, receiving a sad nod from the green haired.

"I-I'm sorry lying to you earlier but I wasn't sure if I could tell you something like this…" the introvert explained.

"Please don't blame Izuku…" All Might begged. "This is a secret that has been kept for many generations and I was the one that asked him to not tell anyone… If you're still angry, please direct your hatred at me!"

Nejire paused, which only increased the tension that filled the room but, at the sound of tears hitting the floor, both wielders of One for All were surprised…

"It's thanks to you that I could meet him again… How could I possibly be angry?" the bluenette cried as she lifted her head, revealing tears running down her cheeks while a wobbly smile appeared.

Even if it was at the cost of a girl's tears, this did light up the mood a little, knowing that she held no grudges towards the two was great, it removed a lot of pressure from the One for All wielders' shoulders.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she faced the wielders once again…

"I'll be quiet about it but please, no more secrets!" she begged.

"No more secrets!" Izuku and All Might pledged in unison.

Getting up from his seat, the No.1 hero quickly went back to his buff form and began…

" **I'm sorry for this sudden revelation young Nejire but before we create more worries from teachers and students who may know our whereabouts, I think we should part ways and prepare for the upcoming event!** " he explained as he bowed to the bluenette. " **Once again, I'm sorry for keeping the secret but if you may excuse me, I have to finish some paperwork...** "

And with that, the No.1 hero exited the room and left the couple alone…

An awkward silence filled the room as neither of them knew how to break the ice after what had happened. Izuku could only imagine how stressed her mind should be after receiving so much information at once but still, he was her boyfriend, even if he was part of what caused her to be like this, he should do his best to help.

Now sitting by her side but still avoiding eye contact, he said hesitantly…

"I-I'm sorry for lying to you, I was planning to tell you but…"

The sudden sensation of the bluenette leaning on his shoulder interrupted him. Turning his head to look at her girlfriend, Izuku's eyes met with her sky blue irises, which held no anger at all…

"You apologize too much…" she teased, making her boyfriend blush for the sudden contact and her words. "It's like I said, if it means I can be with you today then I won't be mad."

After this reaction, the green haired could only smile and pull her into a tight hug which she returned happily.

"We should go back home… Our parents are going to get worried!" she affirmed.

"What are we waiting for then?" he returned.

With everything settled between the two, they packed their belongings and left the school together with no more tension between them.

* * *

In was time…

Heroes from all over the country gathered around the stadium, the media swarmed anyone who may hold valuable information about the event and the students stayed in preparations rooms… You already know what it means….

" **GATHER AROUND, MASS MEDIA! IT'S TIME ONCE AGAIN TO SEE THE HIGH SCHOOLERS YOU KNOW AND LOVE SHOW THEIR YOUTH… IT'S U.A.'S SPROTAS FESTIVAL!** " Present Mic shouted.

" **ARE YOU READY?!**

* * *

 **Isn't it amazing when a fanfiction forces you to search about muscle growth?**

 **Seriously though, I stayed around 30 mins searching about muscle regeneration just to write those couple of lines and YET I think I made a mistake but, you know, what's done is done so no going back now! But getting into topics that aren't my complains, I was thinking of ways to make these 'outros' a bit more interesting so, I beg to ask, would it be a good idea to make this section a Q/A?**

 **If yes is your answer than great, we think alike but still... I would not make these too big, just 2 or 3 ask tops, that way it doesn't drag on for too long and actually becomes enjoyable. I'll keep track of it by your reviews but whether ot not it becomes a reality...**

 **Thank you for reading...**

 **See ya!**


	13. The sports festival begins!

**I AM NOT DEAD!**

 **Hello there! I am finally back to deliver this so awaited chapter. I'm sorry it took so long but everything just became a snowball... I am lazy; I didn't have much time to write; and this chapter was extremely hard! I tried to pull out something new in the events but doing that was harder than I thought it would! But...**

 **Without any more hesitation...**

 **Enjoy the read =D**

* * *

 **The sports festival starts now!**

All first year classes entered the stadium while Present Mic introduced them to the public although he wasn't doing a good job on remaining impartial as the hero course's introduction seemed more like an overall compliment than an introduction itself but who cares, am I right?

Well… The other courses cared as they could only stare and envy the hero course students while Present Mic carried on his 'impartial' speech. But not wasting time, Midnight, the R-rated hero and first year presenter, appeared in the small stage at the middle of the stadium, beginning with the festival's program.

"Ok everyone, let's stop wasting time and start this party!" the pro beamed while shaking her fogger-style whip. "And to do so, I call Katsuki Bakugo to the stage for the athlete's oath!"

Although all of 1-A students sweat dropped at the idea of the explosive teen doing the speech, the blond did as told, climbing up the stage and staying in front of the microphone while he stared at his possible targets…

"I just wanted to say…" he started.

" **I'm going to win!** "

Immediately rage-filled screams could be heard coming for all students, expect the ones from the hero course since they were already expecting something like that, and although the explosive teen simply shrugged at the rage he was receiving, Izuku had understood what that statement was supposed to be…

'He's pushing himself… Telling himself he can't lose anymore!'

"Well… After such heartwarming speech, let's begin the first event, which will be…." Midnight exclaimed, directing everyone's attention towards the giant monitor behind her as words appeared in it, revealing what the event would be…

"AN OBSTACLE RACE!" she beamed as the word appeared.

"It is very simple…" she stated while the image at monitor changed according to the explanation. "Every member of all eleven classes will run a four kilometer lap around the stadium, passing through multiple obstacles while doing it! There are no restrictions other than hurting another competitor or leaving the course, so quirk use is completely allowed! Now…"

"Ready…"

All students entered in position.

"Set…"

All students thought on what to do…

" **GO!** "

All students rushed towards the gates as fast as they could!

They filled the passage in an instant, all of them wanting to obtain an early advantage, but what they didn't know is that the gate itself was the first challenge of the race… Well, most of them didn't…

While the majority of the students got stuck due to the lack of space, a couple of them were smart enough to predict the hold-up and act around it, one of them being our beloved green hair who didn't even leave his position, standing behind the crowd...

"I've watched enough festivals to know this!" he thought while letting One for All run through his veins.

With a mighty jump, Izuku flew above the crowd and began jumping back and forth on the tunnels walls, quickly passing through the obstacle without breaking a sweat.

But he wasn't alone…

Following his lead, Katsuki flew through the tunnel with various explosions, managing to catch up with the introvert in a matter of instants.

"Come back here and give me first place!" he shouted, sending shivers through Izuku's body.

In another instant, a blast of ice could be seen covering the gates, freezing any students unfortunate enough to be caught by it while the 1-A's heterochromic student ran towards the leaders.

"I'm not going to be left behind!" he exclaimed.

" **Amazing, the top tree students from the hero course are already at the lead!** " Present Mic shouted, earning a massive cheer from the crowd. " **But that lead won't last for too long…** "

Looking over his shoulder, the three leaders noticed that, indeed, the other students were catching up to them, proving that the ice blast only served to slow them down.

"Your little trick won't hold us back!" Eijiro yelled as his hardening allowed him to crush the ice him his path.

Following the red haired, almost every student that was once frozen managed to pass through the tunnel and start their chase to the top.

'Everyone is catching up, I must remain in first!' Izuku thought as he focused himself on the race.

" **It's time bring back some memories! Face the fist obstacle, the robo inferno!** " the pro shouted once again as the racers reached the mentioned obstacle.

Multiple robots from the entrance exam appeared in the road, ranging from 0 to 3 pointers, blocking their path and attacking anything that got too close.

But being a robot ment having to follow a program, not being able to think rationally and act accordingly to the situation, therefore, they could be exploited…

Izuku dashed through them, dodging any attack the robots delivered, Shouto froze any machine that crossed his path and Katsuki flew over them all, destroying anything he could reach, overall, the three leaders kept their lead, the only change was that Katsuki and Shouto were side by side while Izuku managed to stay a couple of meters away from them.

Looking over his shoulder once again, Izuku noticed that not only he remained in first, but everyone was on his tail, including two extremely experienced quirk users…

This couldn't be more terrifying…

'I got to concentrate!' he motivated himself 'm doing well, I just can't let my guard…'

At the sensation of stepping into the nothingness, Izuku tripped and held himself on the edge of the cliff.

" **Oh no, looks like our first place was so distracted that he didn't notice the second obstacle, 'The big fall!'** " Present Mic teased while announcing the next stage of the race.

Looking below his feet and noticed tthat indeed, the fall was really big. The abyss went so deep that it was near impossible to see the bottom of it, this alone was enough to send chills in the green haired's spine.

"Calm down Power Loader…" Izuku muttered under his breath but the sound of explosions coming from above caught his attention.

"Thanks for first place Deku!" Katsuki mocked as he flew over the pit with Shouto right behind him, creating ice paths that broke once he crossed them.

"Oh no, They're passing me!" Izuku said as he activated One for All and jumped back onto safe ground but for his disbelief, his assumption was right…

Looking at the platforms in front of him, Izuku saw multiple students ahead of him. Twentieth, thirtieth, maybe fortieth… In these few moment his placement had already gone down in dozens, no one was messing around, and neither would he…

Entering in position, Izuku jumped from a platform to another, quickly crossing the obstacle and recovering his ranking, but as reached the other side, Izuku saw just how big the gap had become…

" **It's time for the third and last obstacle of the course… You better watch your step, because this is a minefield!** " Present Mic announced while explosions happened in the back ground.

In the distance, Izuku could see Katsuki and Shouto walking side by side, moving slowly and trying to not trigger any explosive, while closer to him were other competitors trying to do the same but causing some explosions here and there.

This was really bad for the introvert, he needed to get to the other side quickly but these mine activated once stepped on, therefore he couldn't just rush through with One for All…

At least, that was what he thought…

While thinking on a way to reach the too quickly, Izuku unintentionally paied attention to the sound of the mine being detonated...

Click

.

 **Boom!**

Once again…

Click

.

 **Boom!**

There was a small gap between each explosion, it was really small but it was something.

"C-Can I do this?" he asked himself.

This idea was stupid, dangerous and would hurt… But he had to try!

Pumping 10% through his veins, Izuku entered position and began his sprint through the minefield but, just like he thought, he was faster than their reaction!

Detonating all bombs he passed over, Izuku was almost literally killing two birds with one stone, because at the same time he shortened the distance between him, Katsuki and Shouto, he was also creating time for himself as he managed to get other competitors off guard and knock them off balance…

As stupid as it was… It was working!

" **Looks like Izuku Midoriya down at care if there are mines in the path, he's just through it like a mad man!** "

In matter of instants, Izuku was already in the leaders tail with a chain of explosions in his own. Noticing the green haired's presence, both Katsuki and Shouto turned around and tried to counter attack his assault.

"Stay behind me!" Katsuki shouted, releasing a blast from his palm.

"You won't pass!" Shouto said coldly as he raised an ice wall to force Izuku to deal with the explosions behind him.

But for the leaders misery… Their attacks cancelled each other.

Shouto's ice wall entered in the path of Katsuki's blast and endured the hit for the green haired, falling apart and nullifying both assault attempts… This was the perfect opportunity for Izuku.

Passing between the two, the introvert managed to recover his lead and throw Katsuki and Shouto behind once again, grating him a couple of extra seconds before they began to chase him at full speed.

" **With a huge splash, Izuku Midoriya, the mad man himself, manages to take first place from under the hero course's top students claws, UNBELIEVABLE!** "

"I'm going to kill you, Deku!" Katsuki roared while using explosions to propel him forward.

"I won't lose so easily!" Shouto exclaimed as he created an ice path and skated over it.

The trio ran as fast as they could towards the stadium. Sparks, explosions and forming ice could be heard echoing through the tunnel, this was… Who am I kidding? We already know who won!

" **And the obstacle race winner is none other than… IZUKU MIDORIYA!** " Present Mic cheered along with the crowd as the green haired crossed the finishing line." **Following him we have our second place, Katsuki Bakugo, and the third place, Shouto Todoroki!** " the pro added.

Along with the trio came the rest of the contestants, most of the had light burn marks and a couple of bruises thanks to Izuku's stunt, but they weren't severe and would probably go unnoticed in the next event, still hurts though…

Izuku, after recovering his breath, was looking towards the teachers' seats with teary yet determined eyes, directly at the man that made this all possible. All Might himself was doing the same towards his successor… Although he wished the green haired held back the tears.

As the last contestant crossed the line, the race was officially closed as Midnight climbed the small stage once again.

"With the first forty-two contestants now decided we can now move on to the next event!" she exclaimed. "Sorry for all students that didn't make the cut buy there are plenty of ways to show yourselves to the world!" she cheered as the mentioned students left the stadium.

"And the next event will be…" she announced as, once again, the event's name appeared in the monitor behind her.

"A CAVALRY BATTLE!"

"So we're going to team up, how so?" Tsuyu asked with a finger on her chin.

"If you just let me talk you'll get your answer!" Midnight grunted. "Anyway… You'll form team of two to four members and, together, will try to take other's headband while trying to keep your own." she explained while an image of Thirteen and Present Mic carrying All Might appeared on the screen. "But there's a small twist… Each headband will be worth points base on your position in the race, fortieth-second will be worth five, the next one ten, so on and so forth, with only one exception…"

" **The first place is worth ten million points!** "

In a situation like this you'd think Izuku would be sweating cold, but this time he was probably sweating literal cubes of ice… And making the weirdestt face he ever made.

"T-T-Ten million…" Izuku muttered under his breath, shaking as everyone around him began to look at him with a near murderous intent.

"You have fifteen minutes to form your teams, good luck!"

As Midnight left the stage, utter chaos filled the stadium as the students began to move around and form their teams while Izuku was left behind as everyone literally moved away from him.

'This is bad, no one will want to be on my team because of these darn ten million…' Izuku though but a light tap on his shoulder caught his attention.

Turning around, the green haired saw Ochako looking at him with her usual big and cute smile.

"Hey Deku, want to team up with…" she tried to ask but the sudden burst of years coming from the introvert stopped her mid-sentence and forced her to cover her face.

"T-T-THANK YOU S-SO MUCH!" he said between sobs. "B-But why do you want to team up with me? I''ll be everyone's target!"

"It's alright, is just that teaming up with friends just feels right!" Ochako beamed, making a a much bigger and cuter smile than before.

The heart clench was real and the ugly face was too...

"W-What's with that face?" she asked as Izuku's face shifted from normal to ugly in a split of a second.

"I-It's nothing…" he answered as his face returned to it's normal state and began looking around… "Now we just need…"

Once he spotted his target, Izuku rushed towards him…

"Tenya!" he called from afar, catching the blue haired's attention. "D-Do you have a team yet?!"

"No, I'm still looking for one..."

"Great, would you like to join us? With your mobility, we'd be able to maneuver around the stadium a lot easier!"

"But of course!" Tenya beamed. "I was already planning on joining you anyway… You seem to always have a plan and a I'd be more than happy to work along a dear comrade!"

"That's amazing!" Ochako celebrated. "So what is your plan?" she asked and the green haired asked them to come closer.

With their circle formed, Izuku began…

"Okay, like I said before, Tenya has a lot of mobility and power thanks to his quirk but all of that would be thrown out of the window if he had to deal with our combined weights, and since we need to be able to dodge all the assaults that we''ll receive thanks to my headband, this is something that can't be ignored…" he explained. "So Ochako will make me and you weightless but will leave our clothes unaffected, with their weight and our grip we should be able to remain on ground while also allowing us to move freely. If any attacks manage to get to us, I'll stop them with my quirk or we''ll need to float away…"

"And use my babies!"

"And use her ba…" Izuku continued before he noticed that someone else had said that.

As the group looked to the source of the sound, they spotted a girl with pink hair, steampunk goggles and a bunch of equipment attached to her body.

"Hello there mister first place!" she greeted.

"W-Who are you?!" Izuku stuttered.

"I'm Hatsume Mei from the support course and I want to join your team!"

"But why do you want to join us?" Tenya asked bluntly.

"To be on the spotlight of course!" she beamed. "With so many points on you, you'll be the center of attentions and I can use this opportunity to show my babies to the industry big shots!"

"W-Wait a minute… Industry, babies… What are you talking about?" asked Ochako.

"I'm talking about these!" the pink haired said as she showed a bunch of different devices to the group, including…

"Is that Air Jet's pack?!" Izuku exclaimed while grabbing the object.

"That's right, and I have so many other babies that you can use for whatever plans you have!"

The green haired began to think. This offer was good but accepting it meant he would have to come up with another strategy to make full use of the devices Mei was giving them, but since they still had time…

"Okay, we're going to do it like this…"

* * *

The remaining minutes for preparation had passed and all teams were formed and prepared to for the next event. Some compositions were terrifying… Katsuki was with Eijiro, Mina and Hanta; Todoroki had Momo, Denki and Fumikage on his side; and many other different formations… This was going to be though.

In the middle of the arena was Izuku and his team, preparing for the hell that was about to be unleashed…

"Ochako?"

"Ready!" she beamed.

"Tenya?"

"I'm prepared!" he exclaimed.

"Mei?"

"Me and my babies are ready!" she yelled.

"Alright then…" Izuku paused, wrapping his headband around his forehead. "Let's do this!"

" **Match start!** "

Immediately, multiple groups of students began rushing after the green haired's team, desperate to put their hands on the ten million points.

"We're coming for your headband Izuku!" Tooru exclaimed as her team ran after the introvert. She was currently topless and being carried by Kyoka, who was at the lead, Koda and Rikido, who were rather embarrassed because of the girl on their shoulders.

"Prepare to move!" Izuku announced.

"Not going to happen!" yelled a boy with pale skin and exposed teeth.

Suddenly the ground bellow the green haired's feet began to soften, causing Tenya to sank but, to everyone's surprise, the rest of the group were fine and hovering above the ground thanks to the boots in their feet.

"Damn support class!" the pale boy grunted.

"Let's go!" Izuku yelled.

With the signal given, Tenya activated his engines pulled himself and his team out of the trap, taking them away from the attackers.

"See how my babies are useful?" Mei beamed.

"They truly are but this plan wouldn't have worked if Ochako wasn't with us as well!" Tenya pointed out.

"That's right, if we weren't weightless we would not be able to use your boots to hover and let Tenya move!" Izuku added, making Ochako to smile due to the appreciation.

"Stop shit-talking in the battlefield!" Katsuki shouted as he flew towards Izuku's team and released an explosion towards them.

In reaction, Izuku activated One for All and clapped his hand with all strength he could muster, stopping the attack from reaching them.

"You little…" the blond grunted before Hanta's tape pulled him back.

"Is leaving your group allowed?!" someone asked.

"If your feet don't touch the ground you're more than fine!" Midnight explained.

"Don't stop, keep moving!" Ochako yelled but as the team would start to do so a massive ice cage appeared around them, cornering the team.

"You're not going anywhere…" said Shouto as he and his group revealed themselves.

Tension filled the air while Izuku began to think…

They couldn't fly away because dark shadow would follow them; if they attacked Denki would retaliate and Shouto could freeze them; with Momo as support there were hundreds of counter measures they could choose; and Shouto was smart enough to isolate us and create a shadow with his ice cage to empower Fumikage's quirk, but since they were cornered the number of options they had was little…

They had to fight!

"Everyone get ready, We'll have to face them!" Izuku exclaimed, receiving a nod from his team mates.

In a quick movement, Shouto's group began charging towards them with dark shadow taking the lead and trying to steal Izuku's headband with a fast snatch but the introvert was fast enough to block it and create a window for Tenya to dash to the left, dodging a surprise ice blast from the heterochromic teen.

"Now Denki!" Shouto yelled while he covered he, Momo and Fumikage in some sort of coat.

Following his orders, Denki released a massive blast of electricity that hit the One for All wielder's team, stunning them and creating the biggest opportunity they ever had.

'H-He knew I would go to his left!' thought Tenya as his body recovered from the electrocution.

They were too damaged to move so Izuku tried activating his jet pack to dodge the assault but, unfortunately, both the jet pack and the boots weren't responding…

'The shock must have fried their system!' he supposed.

Changing plans, Izuku activated his quirk and attempted to block their attack but the electricity was still running through his body and his vision remained blurry… It was impossible… Feeling a swift touch in his forehead, Izuku understood what that meant…

" **Amazing, Team Shouto managed to steal the ten million points!** " Present Mic announced, only increasing the green haired's despair.

"Now Momo!" he heard Shouto scream…

Turning around to keep them in his line of sight, his eyes met a powerful burst of light, forcing him to cover his face with his arms.

'A-Are these flash grenades?!' the entire team wondered.

"Where are they?!" Izuku yelled.

"Right next to the wall, they trying to leave the cage!" Mei said since her goggles allowed her to ignore the strong light.

'They planned this…' Izuku concluded. 'They locked us and used Denki to stop Tenya, then used dark shadow to steal the headband and detonated a flash grenade to leave our counter attack range… They knew Tenya would be able to catch up!'

" **One minute remaining!** "

As they flash faded and their vision returned to normal, they saw Fumikage striking the ice cage and creating a hole on it, allowing the team to pass through…

"This is bad!" Izuku grunted. "Without the boots to reduce the friction there is no way that we can catch up!"

"We can't just let them take it… We need to do something!" exclaimed Ochako.

"B-But what can we do?!" asked Mei.

"I can do something!" Tenya said, surprising his teammates. "I can maximize my speed for a short periods… It will render me useless, but it will give us a chance to get the headband back!"

"We don't have other options and we are running out of time… We're counting on you!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Alright then…" Tenya paused, entering in position and tightening his grip.

As his engines activated, the flames it emanated quickly sealed colors, becoming a deep and powerful blue…

" **Recipro burst!** "

In mere intants the green haired's team crossed the battlefield and shortened the gap between them… But they didn't have the time to watch the speeds they were going.

Activating One for All, Izuku extended his arm and took the headband from Shouto, regaining their original points as the burst of speed ended.

" **Incredible, Izuku's team managed to steal back the ten million points in the last instant!** "

"Fumikage!" Shouto called.

"On it!" he answered as dark shadow flew towards the introvert, who was wrapping the headband on his forehead.

"We need to move!" Mei yelled as she tried to make the team run.

"I-I'm sorry but move is something I cannot do now!" Tenya muttered, tired with his last move.

To make matters worse…

"GIVE ME YOUR HEADBAND DEKU!" Katsuki roared as he shot himself towards Izuku.

Time seemed to slow down for the introvert…

On one side there was a dark beast charging extremely fast towards him to try stealing his points, and on the other side, there was another 'beast' charging extremely fast towards him to try stealing his points. But as both attackers approached, only one thing could be heard around the stadium…

" **TIME'S UP!** "

With those words the chaos that dominated the stadium disappeared and everyone's heartbeat finally slowed down.

And with the competition finally over, we can say with total certainty that…

" **Team Izuku wins in first place!** "

* * *

 **And there you have it!**

 **Again, sorry it took to long but since I tried to make something different, thinking of other possible results was really hard to do... But that's not why I am still here, I am here to talk about the Q/A that I suggested! There weren't a lot of votes, but the few that I did receive agreed with it so I guess there will be Q/A now! It will start next chapter so anyone that may have a question can send it. You can ask things about the story, me or anything really, as long it is in my fanfiction writer reach that is, but I will only answer a few of them so choose wisely. But anyway...**

 **Thank you for reading...**

 **See ya!**


	14. Izuku VS Hitoshi!

**Hello there! I'm late again... Sorry. I know you guys are already tired of hearing me give excuses so I'll be quick... I'm having exams this week and I also have a lot of projects to organize, it has been really time consuming but I managed to finish this one for ya, so...**

 **Without any more hesitation...**

 **Enjoy the read =D**

* * *

" **TEAM IZUKU WINS THE CAVALRY BATTLE!"**

Present Mic announced as the crowd began to roar in excitement after watching the ferocious competition that this event was.

With the fight now over, dark shadow returned to Fumikage and Katsuki flew by the green haired's team, landing nearby.

"W-We…" Izuku muttered.

"WE WON!" Ochako yelled while bouncing up amd down curving her lips into a giant smile.

"We did it!" Mei cheered, although she wasn't nearly as excited as the brunette was. "Now I need to think on how to keep the companies' attention on me…"

"W-We really won!" Izuku cried, more than he should to be honest… Letting a geiger of water flow from his eyes, the beloved introvert soaked his teammates and everyone around him.

"Calm down Izuku! You're going to dehydrate if you continue to cry like that!" Tenya said, worried with how much water his friend was releasing.

"STOP CRYING OR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, USELESS NERD!" Katsuki roared while small sparks appeared in his hands.

Izuku didn't even think twice as he stopped the water works instantly. "S-Sorry!" he apologized.

" **With the Calvary battle over we can finally announce the winners and who will go to the next round!** " Present Mic beamed.

" **In first place is team Izuku, composed of Ochako Uraraka, Mei Hatsume, Tenya Iida and, the leader, Izuku Midoriya!** "

" **In second place we have team Shouto, composed of Momo Yaoyorozu, Fumikage Tokoyami, Denki Kaminari and their leader Shouto Todoroki!** "

" **At third place we have team Katsuki, with Mina Ashido,Sero Hanta, Eijiro Kirishia and the leader Katsuki Bakugo!** "

" **And last but not least, we have team Tetsu… Wait, team Hitoshi?!** " the pro corrected himself. " **Who could have seen the turn around coming? Anyway… Team Shinso with Yuuga Aoyama, Mashirao Ojiro, Nirengeki Shoda and the leader, Hitoshi Shinso!** "

" **The next event will be our traditional fighting tournament but we''ll have a one hour break before it starts so I''ll see you there!** " he finished, leaving the announcing room.

But while the teams unformed and celebrated, Shouto stared at Izuku in the back ground with a displeased expression on his face…

'I lost to you again…' he thought as he began to walk towards the green haired.

"Izuku!" Shouto called, drawing the intovert's attention.

"Come with me, I want talk with you alone…"

Now in a silent hallway away from the crowd were the green haired and the heterochromic teen, both standing in opposite walls and staring at one another…

Izuku was extremely nervous. He barely knew Shouto, he didn't know how he was, why he was here, what were his reasons… He knew nothing… And the silence between the two was just making the borrower's fears worse, but he called him out like that, he must have a reason to do so…

"W-Why did you call me?" Izuku asked hesitantly.

"You really overwhelmed before, both in the obstacle race and calvary battle…" Shouto started. "I've only seen All Might up close a few times but his power really is outstanding, his presence alone was enough to pressure anyone… But that moment, when you were running through the minefield towards me and Katsuki… The same pressure All Might emanates… I felt it coming from you!"

At this point, Izuku heartbeat was as fast as a rocket. Is Shouto implying what he think he is?

"W-What are you saying?" Izuku asked.

" **Are you related to All Might in some way?** " were the only words that left Shouto's mouth.

Izuku began to sweat cold. Shouto said the only thing he didn't want to hear… Had the heterochromic teen found out about One for All?

"T-T-That's not it…" the green haired stuttered. "I-I mean, our quirks are similar, Tsuyu even pointed it out once, b-but the similarities stop there!"

"'That's not it'?" Shouto repeated. "That is a weird way to put it… I know you're hiding something, but I'm not going to brag about it." he then paused and took a deep breath. "Do you know what are quirk marriages?"

"Y-Yeah…" Izuku muttered. " It's when people get married with the sole purpose of producing children with stronger quirks but, what does it have to do with this?"

"My father is the No.2 hero, Endeavor… His whole life he trained in order to achieve the tittle of No.1, but All Might has shown to be an impassable roadblock, no matter how hard he trained, my father never managed to surpass him… Eventually he understood that he just couldn't do it and found another way to reach his goals…"

"Thanks to his wealth and status, he was able to force my mother into marriage and user her as a literal breeding machine so he could have a child capable of surpassing the person he couldn't…" Shouto continues as his hand reached his scar. "'I can't stand to see that left side of yours…' is the last thing I remember hearing my mother say before throwing scalding water in my face…"

Izuku shivered. Was the No.2 hero really this cruel? Knowing that Shouto was forced to live through all of that just made everything worse…

"I swore to myself that I would deny everything from him, rising to the top without using his power, and defeating someone who resembles the only one he could not will be the first step to do it!"

Those eyes met in a intense stare. Shouto's were filled with anger and shade while Izuku's were filled with fear and remorse. Tension filled the air as they let their emotions take the best of them but the heterochromic teen had said enough…

Turning around, Shouto began to walk away, leaving the green haired alone with his thoughts. "Sorry for wasting your time, but I'm going to crush you with only my right side!" And with this declaration of war, Shouto disappeared.

So many thing roamed Izuku's mind in that moment. Everything that Shouto had gone through, how cruel Endeavor really was, his reasons, his motivation, and the that didn't leave his mind even for a moment…

All this time, he never used his full power…

* * *

After the one hour break… And the 'surprise' fan service from the girls of class 1-A, all remaining competitors were in the stadium, prepared to move to the next event…

"All right everyone, I hope you have rested well because the next event is sure to tire you out!" Midnight beamed. "As Present Mic already said, the next round will be our traditional 1v1 battle tournament, so let's stop wasting time and begin drawing the lots…" she continued but a hand being raised interrupted her.

"E-Excuse, but me and Shota would like to drop out!" exclaimed Mashirao, the one who raised his hand.

"But why?! This is your chance to get noticed by the pros!" yelled Hanta.

"The Calvary battle… We have no memories of it." the tailed teen started with a low voice. "Everyone got here by their own strength, yet we are here, with no idea on how or why. Call it pride if you want, but it doesn't feel right for us to proceed."

"I know how it must feel, there is no reason to be ashamed of it…" Midnight comforted. "If that's the case then Mashirao and Shota have officially withdrawn fro the tournament, so let's decide who will replace them!"

After a small discussion and a couple of tears, it was decided that TetsuTetsu and Ibara would fill the empty spots and with that decided, the tournament matches were formed…

1\. Izuku vs Hitoshi

2\. Shouto vs Hanta

3\. Tenya vs Mei

4\. Ibara vs Denki

5\. Mina vs Yuuga

6\. Fumikage vs Momo

7\. Eijiro vs TetsuTetsu

8\. Katsuki vs Ochako

With everything settled, all students were released and headed to the prep rooms, so they could make plans for their fights, just like Izuku was…

The green haired was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, leaning on the table in front of him as he tried to come up with a plan.

'Think Izuku…' he thought. 'I know nothing about Hitoshi's quirk, and I didn't pay attention to anyone around me during the other events, what can I do against someone I have no information about?'

Interrupting the introvert's thoughts, a light knock came from the door…

"C-Come in!"

As the door opened, Mashirao revealed himself with a somewhat nervous expression on his face.

"Hey Izuku, mind if we talk for a bit?"

* * *

In the stadium bleachers were the students of class 1-A that wouldn't have to fight at the moment, all of them sitting on the chairs of their reserved section, although most of them were at least three rows from Katsuki, except for Eijirou and Denki… These two had guts.

"What do you think Mashirao wanted to talk with Deku?" Ochako asked to Tenya, who was sitting beside her.

"I'm not sure… Maybe he wants to give some advice, he did team up with Hitoshi in the Calvary battle." he answered.

"But it was so out of nowhere… Is that even fair?"

"We''ll have to wait and see…"

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice called from afar.

Turning towards where the voice came from, the first year students saw Mirio, Tamaki, Nejire; all of them in gym uniforms; and Snipe coming down the stairs and entering the first year's seat section.

"How's the festival going?" Mirio greeted, shaking his arms frantically.

"W-What are you guys doing here? Don't you have a festival too?" Mina asked, surprised with the third years' sudden appearance

"We do but we're currently on break and since Nejire wanted to see how Izuku was doing, we decided to stop by as well." Tamaki explained.

"I see, but why is Snipe here as well?" Tenya asked.

"To watch over them. As their homeroom teacher, I can't let these three roam free around the campus while the festival is occuring, 'Big Three' or not, their still students!" the pro explained with his arms crossed in front do his chest.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" Nejire asked, lowering her back a bit.

"Of course not, make yourself comfortable!" Ochako answered smiling.

Taking a seat in the front row and next to Ochako and Tenya, the third years settled themselves, looking around the stadium while doing so…

"What's happening now?" Nejire asked, looking at the two first years beside her.

"We're preparing for the battle tournament!" Tenya replied.

"You're already on the tournament? That's really cool, we just finished out second event!" Tamaki exclaimed, surprised by how quick they were.

"Really, what did you guys do?" Ochako wondered.

"Well, we had…"

"Wait, its about to start!" Mina beamed, interrupting the dark haired.

" **Welcome back everyone to the first round of the 1v1 battle tournament!** " Present Mic announced, making the crowd cheer. " **In the first battle of the day we have on our left side, from the hero course, the madman who ran over a minefield, IZUKU MIDORIYA!** " the crowd's cheering intensified as the green haired climbed the stairs of the arena.

"Izuku is going to fight in the first round? He must be nervous!" Mirio said, noticing the green haired's shaking legs.

"He sure was…" Tenya affirmed. "But the problem isn't his nervousness…"

"Than what is the problem?" Snipe asked.

"Who he is facing."

" **And on our right side, the general studies' underdog, Hitoshi Shinso!** " the pro announced as the purple haired climbed the stairs, making the crowd cheer once again.

" **And to make things more interesting, for this event alone, we've placed hidden microphones on the arena so everyone can feel like they're side-to-side with the fighters!** " the pro added. " **But enough of me talking…** "

As both teenagers entered the arena, Izuku began to observe his opponent…

He was fit, not as much as Izuku but he would put up a good fight, he had deep bag under his eyes, maybe he was sleep deprived, and he was calm…

Way too calm…

"You know, Izuku…" Hitoshi called, grabbing the introvert's attention and letting his voice echo through the stadium. "That **monkey** who was babbling about his pride… He must be a real idiot to throw an opportunity like this away!"

Izuku's blood ran cold. This guy forced his friend to do his biddings and is insulting him for following his ideals…

Letting One for All run through his veins, Izuku charged at his opponent with clear anger in his face.

"What did you say about Mashirao!?" he shouted but, as Hitoshi smirked, Izuku felt the control of his body fading away.

"Victory is mine!" Hitoshi muttered as the green haired stopped a few feet away from him, completely frozen.

" **W-What's happening?! Izuku was charging at full speed and suddenly stopped!?** "

"W-What's going on… Why did Izuku stop!?" Nejire asked, worried about her boyfriend.

"It's that guy's quirk…" Mashirao answered, grabbing everyone's attention. "I warned him, but he fell for it…"

"Hold on… What is his quirk?" Fumikage asked.

"If you say anything to him, he can take control over your body…" the tailed teen answered, sending shivers through everyone's spines. "He used me in the Calvary battle so I tried to warn Izuku but Hitoshi got him anyway… It is over."

"Is there anyway to break the control?!" Mirio asked.

"Something must hit him hard enough to snap him out of it… But with the way thing are…"

"Oh no…" Ochako mourned.

Nejire began to shake. She knew how much her boyfriend had dedicated himself for the festival… Would all that time and effort be thrown off the window because he tried to defend a classmate?!

'C'mon Izuku, snap out of it… I know you can!' she yelled in her mind, struggling not to say it out loud.

"Now then…" Hitoshi started. "Turn around and walk out of bound like a good little hero!" he ordered and mocked.

And just like that, Izuku obeyed…

Turning around, Izuku began to walk slowly, heading towards the tunnel he came out of minutes ago.

Although Izuku's body seemed almost lifeless, his mind was a completely different story…

He could still think and see, but his vision was blurry and twisted and his body would not follow any of his commands, all he could do was watch his body slowly move towards his defeat.

'Wake up Izuku! Wake up!' he struggled. 'You need to get back to normal, you can't lose like this!'

His efforts were useless. His body continued to move foward like a machine and stare at the darkness of the tunnel… But there was something strange inside of it…

There were various silhouettes covered by the shadows of tunnel with only their eyes shining over it, all of them were whispering something he could no comprehend but all of them looked encourage him and, for his surprise…

One of them moved…

Stepping out of the shadows, one of the silhouettes revealed it's appearance. It was a beautiful woman with dark eyes, black shoulder-length hair with some of it tied into small ponytail, and a cute mole under her mouth. She was wearing a sleeveless black jumpsuit, thick yellow gloves and boots, a long white cape and a golden belt formed of a shorter red cape.

His body managed to ignore the brainwash and stopped at her presence, luckily stopping before getting out of bounds. She emanated confidence somehow…

"So you're the ninth... Looks like you're having a bit of trouble over there…" she with a bright smile while pointing at the purple haired behind him, who looked mad at something.

"W-Who are you?" Izuku asked, startling himself as he managed to speak.

"Who I am is not important now…" she said. "There are people cheering on you… You don't want to let them hanging, do you?"

"O-Of course not!" he answered instantly.

The woman smirked. "That's the spirit kid! The road you''ll cross is a hard one, full of holes and sharp turns, but you need to know something…"

In a flash, all silhouettes behind her dashed towards the green haired, changing from dark bodies with shining eyes to pure rays of light the enveloped the borrower's body.

" **You are not alone in this journey!** "

* * *

Back in the real world, the arena was silent and tense, nervous with the fact the once outstanding performer was unwillingly walking towards the edge of the arena and to his defeat.

Our beloved students could barely contain their nervousness to themselves and Nejire, who was standing up at this point, was sweating cold as all the efforts of her childhood saviour were about to be wasted.

But, intensifying the pressure inside the arena, Izuku stopped moving as he was in front of the line…

" **W-What's going on?! Izuku suddenly stopped following Hitoshi's orders!** " Present Mic announced.

"What are you doing?" Hitoshi grunted. "Walk out of bounds!" he ordered once again.

But Izuku did not move…

"Are you listening to me!?" Hitoshi yelled, losing his calm composure.

Once again, Izuku didn't respond, but his body react strangely, shaking itself in place. Suddenly the wind began to swirl around his body as One for All's sparks began to appear, coming from his legs and slowly climbing the introvert's body, but they were different than before, they were thicker and a lot more vibrant.

Hitoshi took a step back in fear. This had never occurred before… 'What the hell is happening inside his mind?!' he asked himself.

As the sparks reached his head, his hair shot up and became a vibrant electric green, different from the usual forest green that he had everyday. As he slowly turned around, Izuku shot a death glare towards the purple haired with his now sparky irises.

" **What's that?! Izuku has gone through some sort of transformation!** "

* * *

Back in the bleachers, all students had their eyes widened as Izuku's showed his new form.

"I can't believe it…" Tsuyu muttered. "Isn't that…"

"It's just like in the U.S.J.!" Nejire continued.

* * *

Hitoshi was scared. No one had ever broken out of his brainwashing willingly, and that transformation… It scared the hell out of him.

"H-How did you get out of my quirk?!" he shouted but got no response…

Izuku just stared at him with a serious expression in his face as the sparks crackled around him but even him knew he had to end this.

Entering in position, Izuku extended his right arm toward and pulled his middle finger back, preparing to flick it.

"ANSWER ME YOU IDIOT!" Hitoshi yelled, trying to make Izuku speak before he unleashed his attack.

In a swift movement, Izuku flicked, releasing an immense air blast towards the purple haired, who tried to stand his ground for a few moments but was blown off anyway, hitting the wall behind him with a big thud and falling on the ground after the impact.

The arena was silent. No one knew what they had just witnessed, but it was true to agree that…

" **I-Izuku breaks out of Hitoshi's brainwashing and throws him out of bounds with a single finger flick!** " Present Mic yelled.

" **IZUKU MIDORIYA WINS!** "

Following the pro's lead, the crowd roared, cheering for victor of the showdown who stood proud on the arena. The first years weren't different, all of them celebrating the victory of their classmate… Except for Katsuki, he was just frowning in the corner.

With his victory now assured, Izuku let a deep sight come out and detransformed, letting all sparks disappear, his hair and eyes return to their original state, and falling on his back with his arms spread out.

His breathing and his body felt heavy, he could barely feel the coldness of the floor, but he still tried to understand what just happened.

'Those were the previous holders of One for All… Weren't they?' he asked himself. 'But how could I talk to them… And why now?'

A lot more questions roamed inside his mind but with so little time and information, it was practically useless to try to explain it. He would need to talk to All Might. With relative difficulty, Izuku lifted himself from the floor and looked where Hitoshi once was with observant eyes…

'The flick didn't break anything, it just pushed him off the arena… Whoever controlled me, they were aware of what they were doing.' he concluded, but Midnight's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"We're preparing for the next battle, we need you to leave the arena!"

"S-Sorry!" he apologized while leaving the battle field.

* * *

On the bleachers, Izuku walked down the stairs but before he could even greet his friends, Nejire immediately rushed towards him and hugged the green haired with all her passion.

"That was amazing! I knew you would win!" she beamed while pulling her boyfriend closer to her chest, causing him to blush.

"N-Nejire?! Why are you here?!" he asked, while the rest of the class surrounded them.

"She came to watch you, and oh boy was she happy to see you fight!" Mirio explained.

"But can you blame her?! That fight was amazing!" Denki exclaimed.

"How did you break out of his brainwashing?" Mina asked, getting closer to the green haired.

"Yeah… How did you break out?" Mashirao asked with a low voice.

"I-I don't know…" he answered.

"WHAT?!" was what most of the class yelled.

"How can you not know?!" Tooru asked.

"What you did isn't something that just happens… There must be an concrete explanation!" Tenya exclaimed, shaking his arms frantically.

"I-I'm sorry but I have no idea how I broke out of it…" Izuku apologized. "I just felt this surge of power and then I was myself again."

"Well, if Eraser Head's files are correct, your quirk IS really strong… Maybe it's sheer power was able to snap you back to reality." Snipe presumed.

"But I didn't summon that power… Why did it activate on its own?" Izuku questioned.

"Quirks are still a mystery to us, but that form you took was the same while you were fighting that… Thing…" Nejire added while the memories of how she almost lost the boy she made a promise with held back some words. "Maybe it is something you can only use in emergencies!"

As Izuku was about to begin a mutter spree to discuss with his girlfriend, Present Mic's voice interrupted him, announcing the start of another battle…

" **On our right side we have one of the hero course top students and son of the No.2 hero, Shouto Todoroki!** " he announced as the mentioned boy climbed the stairs. " **And on our left side, we have the tape boy himself, Sero Hanta!** "

"Man, how am I supposed to stand out when he describes us like that?" Sero complained while he stretched his arms.

" **Match, start!** "

In a quick swing, Sero released and wrapped the heterochromic teen with his elbow's tape and dragged him towards the edge of the arena. "That doesn't mean I won't try to!" he exclaimed with a wide grin on his face.

Shouto didn't even flinch at the surprise attack, all he did was shoot a death glare towards the tape teen. It served as a warning...

"I'm sorry…" he muttered.

In and instant, Shouto created a glacier that covered half of the arena, almost freezing everyone in the bleachers as well. Forcing everyone that seated in the front rows to take a step back and shiver with the coldness the attack was emanating.

Sero was at the bottom of the structure, hoping for his life that the ice wouldn't give an instant frostbite… "T-T-That was a b-bit over kill…" he said with the cold making him stutter.

" **W-Well…Sero is immobilized… Shouto wins!** " Present Mic said, still surprised with the heterochromic's attack.

Placing his left hand on the glacier, Shouto ignited his left side and began to melt the ice, freeing his classmate.

"Sorry, I let my emotions get the best do me…" he apologized while the glacier slowly melted.

Izuku could only shiver at this display of power. He defeated Sero without breaking a sweat… And now he would be his next opponent…

'He's going to be tough…'

* * *

 **Well, that's it! Just a few changes from the canon but I think these changes will make it more enjoyable... And FlamingSkyDragon, just as a fair warning, I'm no expert when it comes to writing stories like this and I'm the 'cheesiest' person you will ever know about, so if you think of something, and it is obvious enough, it is probably going to happen!**

 **But with that finally out of the way... IT IS TIME FOR THE Q/A!**

 **I mean... One of them isn't a direct question, just something I would like to point out so... Yeah... Let's do this!**

 **DragneelX17:**

 **Q:"...** **My** **question is what made you want to do a Izuku x Nejire fanfic in the first place (not that I mind because Nejire is obviously best girl ever and best pairing is clearly Izuku x Nejire {Ochako worst girl} and anyone who disagrees with me about why Nejire let alone Nejire x Izuku is the best thing ever then fight me!) that was all keep up the good work**!"

 **A: First of all, Thank you for your support. Second of all, calm down a little, I don't think picking fights with an entire community would be good for you. But the reason why I chose Nejire is simple, I always liked her character, both desing and personality wise. Just a pretty girl, with a bubbly personality that can kick your ass if she wants to, I think that's some pretty good Waifu material over there!**

 **JSua:**

 **Q:"Thank you for the update! Also, what are your plans regarding the future arcs for this story?"**

 **A: I'll try not to spoil it too much, but after the sports festival is done I'll brush over Stain's arc and jump into some 'new' ideas I have... I won't tell what those ideas are, if you want to know you'll have to stick around! =D**

 **Hybrid of Fate:**

 **Q:"This reminded my of how Ash and Serena meet. Love it"**

 **A: That is what I was going for! When the X &Y series was being aired, I was and Amourshipper to the bitter end but, sadly, the series had to end... At least the kiss was confirmed!**

 **That was the Q/A! It was bigger than I expected to tell the truth but don't regret it at all. If you have your own question you can ask it by an review and I'll be happy to answer it! But anyway...**

 **Thank you for reading...**

 **See ya!**


	15. Izuku VS Shouto!

**Hello there! I am back and this time, instead of excuses, I BROUGHT GOOD NEWS! Most of my projects and exams are over and all other time consuming activities I had are done for, so I'll probably be able to return to a stable writing routine next week! Thank for everyone that stayed around through all those weeks but...**

 **Without any more hesitation...**

 **Enjoy the read =D**

* * *

 **The tournament was getting intense…**

Most of the first round battles were starting and ending rather quickly…

Mina defeated Yuuga by melting his pants, forcing him to lower his guard and cover his exposed area, using the opportunity to strike… What a cheap shot! Fumikage defeated Momo by pushing her off bounds with constant attacks, Ibara winning over Denki by neutralizing his electricity with her hair and using it to capture him.

And then… We have the exceptions…

Poor Tenya was naive enough to believe in Mei and use her gadgets in their battle, becoming just another tool for her to show herself to the companies. Eijiro and TetsuTetsu stayed almost fifteen whole minutes fighting each other since their quirks made them extremely durable. They ended up having to decide the victor by arm wrestling, where Eijiro came out on top.

And Ochako… She had it rough… Not only did she lack the combat experience others had, but she was placed against Katsuki, one of the best fighters of her class. Receiving multiple direct attacks and having her only plan neutralized with a single blow, she fainted in the middle of the arena, completely exhausted.

And now was time for the second round...

As the green haired walked towards the prep room so he could prepare for what could possibly be one of the hardest fights of his life, Izuku ended up entering the same room Ochako was using and saw her sitting in the middle of the room, staring at the table in front of her…

"O-Ochako…" he called, the remorse in his voice was clear.

But, surprising the introvert, instead of being sad, Ochako turned to him with a smile on her face and scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Heh, I guess I lost!" she said.

"A-Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"Of course I am!" she 'beamed'. "I just wasn't expecting for Katsuki to be able to make such a blast!"

"Ochako…" he repeated. Izuku simply couldn't think of what words to use…

"I'm fine, really… Don't worry about it too much!" said as she stood up. "Losing is just part of the competition, I just got to keep going and do my best not to lose again, just like you do!"

Before one of them could say something else, Ochako's phone rang.

Fishing it out of her pocket, the brunette read the number and smiled softly.

"Sorry, but I got to take this call!" she said while walking towards the door. "Good luck out there, I''ll be rooting for you!"

And with that, Izuku was alone in the room.

He really hated himself right now. No matter how much she lied, it was obvious that she wasn't okay. He knew how she was, he knew her motives… But he didn't say a word.

He wanted to get out of that room and comfort the girl as much as she needed but, as much as it bothered him, he needed to focus.

Shouto wouldn't be an easy opponent…

* * *

After the preparation time was over, everyone was unsure of what to expect of the next fight… Both of them had extremely powerful quirks, both were good fighters and both were unpredictable. All that the students could do was to wait and see the out come.

"I'm back" Ochako said as she climbed the stairs.

"Oh, welcome ba… WHAT HAPPENED?!" Tenya exclaimed as he looked at the brunette and saw her red and swollen eyes. "You need to see recovery girl immediately!"

"D-Don't worry, this from something else…" she explained as she took a seat between Tenya and the 'Big Three'.

"I know how you must feel…" Nejire comforted her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "But don't let it drag you down, move on and learn with it!"

"I will!"

* * *

 **"It is time for the battle you all have been waiting for!** " Present Mic shouted, causing the crowd to cheer in return. " **On our right side, we have the unstoppable madman, Izuku Midoriya!** "

As the green haired walked out of the tunnel, the crowd cheered even harder, almost reaching ear damaging volumes.

" **And on our left side, the boy that can create icebergs out of nothing, Shouto Todoroki!** "

Once again the crowd's volume increased as the heterochromic teen climbed the stairs.

Now inside the arena, both competitors began to stare at each other. Shouto's eyes were cold and symbolized danger for the introvert, while Izuku's were serious and emanated a somehow nervous atmosphere.

" **Match…"**

Both teens entered their positions.

" **START!** "

Immediately, Shouto released a wave of ice towards Izuku, it was moving fast mas definitely seemed like it packed a punch but, in reaction, Izuku activated his 'Full Cowling' and jumped aside, successfully dodging the attack.

'As I thought… With ten percent I can dodge his attacks!' Izuku concluded.

" **Izuku manages to dodge Shouto's ice with a quick movement!** "

Not decreasing the pressure, Shouto released another ice blasts and, once again, Izuku jumped away and dodged the assault.

'Think Izuku…' the green haired thought as he dodged the heterochromic teen's multiple attacks. 'Quirks are physical abilities, no matter what he must have a limit! I need to find an opening and attack whenever I can!'

Ice blast after Ice blast, jump after jump, Izuku continuesly dodged the attacks of the No.2 hero's son while analysing his actions and putting the crowd on a constant edge as they wondered who would fall first.

* * *

"What is Izuku doing?" Ochako asked, not understanding why Izuku wasn't exploiting his speed and attacking Shouto.

"He must be looking for an opening or for Shouto to overuse his quirk." Mirio explained. "After the first impression he left when fighting Sero, even I would be cautious, after all, if he gets hit once is game over!"

"But wouldn't his speed be enough to engage safely?" Momo asked.

"We don't know everything he can do. Izuku probably is afraid of this unknown factor." Tamaki replied.

"Even so, it is just a matter of time until one of them fall…" Snipe finished.

* * *

After a bit of time and a lot of dodging, Izuku finally managed to form a plan…

Apparently, just like the mines of the obstacle race, Shouto has a small gap between each ice blast. It was small, about two seconds of cooldown, but if Izuku could be fast enough to attack Shouto in time he could easily turn the tides in his favor.

With this in mind, Izuku prepared to strike. Shouto had just released an attack so he dodged it while getting a bit closer, and then, when the heterochromic teen launched another blast, Izuku charged at full speed, ready to punch Shouto.

" **Izuku takes the initiative and charges at Shouto!** " Present Mic narrated.

Just a few feet away from his target, the green haired reeled back his fist, aiming directly at the opponent's left cheek…

But it was just a bait…

Once Izuku got close enough, Shouto released another ice attack that hit Izuku directly on chest and quickly began to spread around his body, almost freezing him completely.

" **Incredible, Shouto stops the assault with a surprise attack!** "

'How did he do this?!' Izuku thought.

Reacting quickly, the introvert moved his leg and kicked the ice, stopping it from spreading any further and allowing him to jump away. But the damage was already done…

With his torso completely frozen, the green haired had difficulty controlling his flight but managed to fall on his belly just a meter away from the limit line, so he didn't lose the fight by throwing himself out of bounds.

Lifting himself off the ground and getting on fours with difficulty, Izuku looked at Shouto with confusion.

"H-How did…"

"You weren't the only one to notice the gap between the explosions of the mines…" Shouto said, interrupting the green haired. "After a bit of thinking, I deduced that's how you managed to pull that stunt on the obstacle race, so I thought you would notice a fake cooldown as well…"

Everyone was in awe. Not only did he form a stable plan, but he also abused of the opponent intelligence to win this fight… That kid was good.

'He lured me in… And I fell for it!' Izuku complained about himself, gritting his teeth as he had just lost his opportunity in the festival.

"Look where I am looking…" Shouto ordered as he looked to the bleachers.

Following his heterochromic eyes, Izuku looked at the seats and, not only did he see the worried looks in his friends eyes, but he also spotted someone else…

Endeavor was sitting in the middle to the crowd, looking at the arena with his usual annoyed eyes.

"He has been watching me the whole time." the pro hero's son said with his own annoyed tone. "This fight wasn't like I expected, but after your show in the first round I think he'll get the message."

It was true, Shouto is Endeavor's son, of course he would be watching, but that's not important, what's important is what that fact made Izuku remember…

 _"I'm going to crush you with only my right side!"_

As those words reappeared in the green haired's mind, the frozen teen looked once again at his opponent and noticed another thing…

Shouto was shaking and his right side had a thin layer of ice on top of it.

'So that's his weakness…' Izuku thought as he realised the truth… But this also ment something else…

All this time, after all the challenges they had been put through in this sports festival, Shouto was always holding himself back…

This made Izuku angry!

"Thank you Izuku." Shouto said as he moved his right foot forward. "Now I am one step closer to denying him everything!"

With that said, the pro hero's son launched another ice blast at his opponent, while shooting a death glare at his father.

" **Shouto released another attack, will this really be the end?** "

The crowd was silent while the ice moved towards the green haired. All of Izuku's friends shaking in their seats as the fight reached it's end. Nejire almost crying as she saw how defeated her boyfriend looked.

'You can't lose this… C'mon, get back up again!' she yelled in her mind.

Endeavor frowned even harder at Shouto's actions. 'What are you trying to prove Shouto?' he thought, although the answer was obvious.

Shouto didn't even bother to see if his target would be hit or not, he continued to stare at his father with pure hatred in his eyes.

'This will be a bitter pill for you to swallow, Endea…'

" **Where are you looking at!?** "

In an instant, the ice Shouto was releasing was shattered and an incredibly powerful gust followed it, pushing the heterochromic teen back and forcing him to create a wall of ice to stop moving backwards.

Everyone looked at the green haired in both surprise and confusion. He was still on fours but his right arm was extended towards his opponent. No one understood what had happened until Shouto pointed it out...

"You broke your finger…"

All spectators got even more confused but everyone in the 1-A's seat section began to shake.

All of them knew what that ment...

"Why are you going so far?!" Shouto yelled.

"You're shaking…" Izuku said in a dreadful tone, sending shivers through the crowd while he slowly lifted himself from the ground and made Shouto flinch.

"Quirks are physical abilities too… The same way I break myself when I go over my limit, there is an amount of cold that your body can take…" he got on his knees and increased the percentage of One for All, causing the ice in his body to break. "But wouldn't that problem be solved by using the heat from your left side?!"

Now on his feet, Izuku clenched his fist. "Everyone here is giving their all to win, to reach the top, to get closer to their dreams… And you want to reach the top using only half of your strength?! I think you should stop messing around!"

The crowd was silent after his words…

As the sparks around Izuku became slightly thicker, with twenty-five percent running through his veins, the green haired extended his broken index finger towards his opponent.

"If you won't use your flames willingly, I'll force them to come out!" he roared.

Shouto frowned. "Did my old man bought you?!" he asked as he moved his right foot forward and released a wave of ice. "Now I am mad!"

Izuku didn't think twice, he simply reeled his middle finger back and flicked it, crushing the ice and sending another wind blast at the pro hero's son.

While his opponent endured the gale, Izuku rushed forward, getting close to Shouto in mere instants and preparing to throw a punch.

'He's a lot faster than before!' Shouto thought and he crossed his arms to block the green haired's attack. But his opponent was a lot faster them what he expected…

Slipping through his defenses, the introvert acted, landing a powerful uppercut that sent Shouto meters high.

" **A-After a sudden power up, Izuku has managed to turn the tides of this battle!** " Present Mic narrated, startled with the power the green haired was showing.

Regaining his control, Shouto adjusted himself and, as he touched the arena, released an ice attack, which Izuku dodged by jumping over it but continuing to move toward the heterochromic teen. With Izuku now unable to dodge midair, Shouto launched an ice attack upwards. But the green haired didn't care…

As the glacier go closer, Izuku simply extended his arm forward and made his way back to the ground piercing through Shouto's attack like it didn't even bothered him. As the introvert approached, the heterochromic jumped to the side and dodged the impact of his opponent colliding with the ground where he once stood, shattering the concrete upon collision. Continuing his relentless asassult, Izuku swinged his arm and threw a piece of the arena at his target.

To defend himself, the pro hero's son lifted a wall of ice to block the projectile, and even then, it was barely able to stop it.

'How did he get so strong?!' Shouto asked himself but a cracking sound interrupted him.

Punching through the ice wall, Izuku pierced through his defense and managed to land a punch on Shouto's gut, sending him flying backwards but, instead of continuing to attack, Izuku stopped for a moment and coughed a bit of blood as his insides began to break.

"Use… Your… Flames!" Izuku shouted through the pain.

Although the the layer of frost was clearly visible, Shouto remained silent and launched another attack to which Izuku flicked a finger and countered it.

"Shut… Up…" he snarled back.

* * *

No one knew how to react to this fight anymore. On one side they wanted to scream out of excitement as the battle got more intense, but on the other side, Izuku's words had silenced everyone's mouths. 'What did he mean with half of his strength?', was the green haired trying to make his opponent stop holding himself back? If so, why now? Why not take advantage of this and move to the next round?

Maybe there was something behind the scenes that none of them knew and Izuku's actions did make sense, but the way he is making them happen seemed to express the opposite. How was beating up his opponent going to make him listen?

And on the other side, where the fighters friends were, was completely surprised by the introvert's decisions. All of them knew that Shouto had fire powers and that he refused to use it for 'personal reasons', but after hearing his words towards his father, everyone connected the dots. Endeavor did something to upset Shouto. No one knew what it was, but for his son to refuse using his fire at all costs means that it was something bad.

And now, seeing Izuku willingly breaking himself so he could try to bring his classmate back to his senses was something they weren't expecting. They knew he was heroic, but this was beyond their wildest dreams.

But what terrified them was how the introvert was making this happen… They all saw him spitting blood. If this continued any further their classmate would end up just like he did in the 'rescue training'. He needed to stop, or else the damage could be irreversible, yet, there he was, trying to knock some sense in the heterochromic teen's hard skull.

"Someone need to stop them!" Ochako exclaimed. "If this keeps going they''ll kill each other!"

"B-But who would want to get in the middle of that?!" Minoru said scared out of his mind with the power Izuku was demonstrating.

"It is not a question of wanting or not Minoru, we are heroes, we must intervene whenever necessary…" Snipe corrected. "The real problem is that Izuku probably thinks that he'll be healed no matter what so he is going all out, but he also seems to be trying to accomplish something…"

"He said it himself, he wants Shouto to use his flames." Fumikage added.

"But if Shouto uses his fire then his power will almost double!" Mina exclaimed. "Why is he going so far just to be defeated?!"

"He has given his all to be at the top all the entire festival, why would he stop now?!" Mashirao asked as well.

Then, it clicked in Tenya's mind…

"Maybe it was because of Shouto!"

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked.

"You weren't there to see it but, at the at the end of the Calvary battle, Shouto called Izuku to talk in private…" Tenya explained, surprising everyone around him.

"That right, he did call Deku!" Ochako said, remembering the moment her friend mentioned.

"So you're saying that Shouto said something that made Izuku want to fight like this?" Momo deduced.

"But what did he say then?!" Denki asked.

"I'm not sure…" Tenya replied.

"Maybe it was the reason he doesn't use his flames!" Eijiro exclaimed.

"But why would he tell him something like this?" Mirio asked.

No one knew the answer…

While the students discussed, Nejire watched her boyfriend mutilate himself with both worried and curious eyes, her chest tightening every time she saw more of his blood being spilled…

'There is another reason, isn't there?' she thought. 'Please Izuku, whatever it is that you're trying to accomplish, you can't fight like this forever...'

* * *

The teenagers continued to fight in the arena. The layer of ice in Shouto's body had almost covered his right side entirely and yet he placed his right foot forward to release another blast of ice at the green haired that, at this point, had his body broken and so many different levels, but he still put his thumb in his mouth and used his cheek to flick it, countering the blast and sending the heterochromic backwards, forcing him to create another ice wall to stop moving.

"Why… Are you going… So far?" Shouto asked, trying to resist the cold.

"Because I want to live up to everyone expectations!" Izuku shouted as he tried to run towards the pro hero's son. His voice echoing through the stadium.

"My dreams… Are not just mine anymore!" the green haired continued. "There are people rooting for me, who placed their hopes on me, and I will not let them down!"

As the introvert said those words, he punched Shouto, breaking the ice layer, sending him closer to limit of the arena and making Izuku to groan of pain.

"Your experiences… Your determination… I can't even begin to imagine what they're like... But if you're telling me that you want to reach the top using half of your strength, just so you can upset your farther… I DON'T THINK YOU'RE TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY ENOUGH!" Izuku roared.

"No matter what you say…" Shouto groaned as he got back on his feet with difficulty. "I will deny his power!"

Izuku couldn't take it anymore, he snapped…

" **IT'S YOURS! YOUR POWER, NOT HIS!** "

Shouto looked at Izuku with tear full eyes. Those couple words brought back memories that were for long forgotten, one simple memorie of his mother…

 _"You're not bound to his blood… You can be whatever you want to be."_

In a crimson inferno, a massive amount of flames bursted out of the heterochromic's body, melting not only the ice in his body, but all the ice that was in the arena as well and causing everyone in the bleachers to sweat with the high temperatures that he emanated.

"To help your enemy, even when you want to win…" Shouto said while the flames began to revealing his now unfrozen body and an giant smile as well. "Who is screwing around now!"

"Wow…" Izuku muttered as a smile appeared on his face.

* * *

"He did it… He used his flames!" Mirio said, protecting his eyes from the brightness the teen was emanating.

"After challenging him so much, he finally fired up!" Sero implied.

"He wasn't challenging him…" Nejire corrected, drawing everyone's attention towards her. "He was trying to save him!"

* * *

Izuku could not help himself, he had to smile. After all of this, looks like he finally managed to make Shouto understand… He finally managed to make he use _his_ flames.

"Why are you smiling?" Shouto asked as his serious composure returned. "With those wounds and in this situation… You must be a madman."

"Heh… I hear that a lot…" Izuku joked.

Shouto sighed. "Whatever happens now is not my problem…"

"I wouldn't have it any other way!"

It was time to go all out!

Producing ice from his right and fire from his left, Shouto entered in position and released a blast of both elements simultaneously, both powers working in unison and moving towards the green haired.

Pumping One for All through his muscles, Izuku sank his feet on the concrete of the arena and reeled his arm back.

'I'm going to give it my all!' he thought.

For an instant the green haired 'Full Cowled at one hundred percent and immediately moved all that power into his limb, making it look like it was made of pure energy, and attacked.

With his next words, Izuku brought back memories for anyone that ever heard them before…

" **Overcharged Detroit Smash!** "

Once the blast collided a massive explosion occurred, creating a gigantic cloud of smoke and releasing and incredibly powerful gale that drives anyone around to protect themselves.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Minoru cried while Mezo held him by the foot, preventing the purple haired from being blow away by the wind.

"All that cold air was heated up way to quickly, causing it to expand like this!" Snipe explained while protecting his eyes… Even though he wears a mask.

As the smoke began to dissipate, the students were allowed to see the result of their final attacks…

In the middle of the arena was a giant crater caused by the collision of the blasts, pieces of concrete were falling the sky while the dust settled down.

"IZUKU!" Nejire cried as she searched for her boyfriend.

Finally, once the smoke disappeared completely, the fighters were revealed…

Izuku was at the edge of the arena, almost out of bounds, two lines of shattered concrete where his feet was, showing that he was pushed back due to the sheer power of the explosion. His shirt was gone, his arm remained extended toward but it was incredibely damaged… It's skin was completely busted, showing raw muscle at some areas, it dripped an insane amount of blood and it didn't stop shaking…

But the green haired continued to stand. With heavy breathing and clear exhaustion, he lifted his head and searched for his opponent.

"Is… It… Over?" he asked weakly.

The crowd's attention shifted to the other side, where Shouto appeared out of bounds, completely unconscious.

Silence contained…

Nejire used her quirk to reach her boyfriend…

The paramedics rushed towards the wounded…

And finally…

" **S-Shouto is out of bounds… I-Izuku Midoriya wins!** "

* * *

 **This was a big one... I really tried to make this as intense as the manga/anime... Don't know if if it was but, you know, I tried... Anyway, time for the Q/A!**

 **JSua:**

 **Q:" Thanks for the update, and are you currently up to date with the manga series?"**

 **A:Yes I am, but I know what you're thinking so... No, the encounter between Nana and Izuku was not because of that chapter. This idea had been in my mind for quite a while and the brainwashing was the best opportunity I had to introduce it!**

 **Ninjamon1228:**

 **Q:"Always look forward to when this story gets updated, it has a pairing I didn't know I wanted to see and I think its done really well.**

 **Now, this super form is clearly based off Super Saiyan from DBZ and I have to ask, any chance he'll get a form similar to SSJ3 because it came into head randomly and know I can't stop picturing Izuku looking like a Super Saiyan 3 with that electric green hair."**

 **A:Thanks for the support and it is good to know that I am making more and more people join the Izujire community! About the form, it actually wasn't... Someone already metioned it before but, to be honest, DBZ was completely out of my mind when I thought of that form! But I have to admit, they are familiar!**

 **Kami no Sennin:**

 **Q:"I love the chapter and really don't have anything to comment on except one thing. I notice you keep referring to Hanta Sero as simply Hanta. Not sure if you know or not but Hanta is his family name while Sero is his given name."**

 **A: IS IT REALLY?! The wiki I use says 'Hanta' is the given name... Well, back to chapter edit! Glad that you liked the chapter btw!**

 **And that's it! If you have a question you can send it via a review, if you have any ideas that you want to share you can always PM me and I'll be happy to answer it! But anyway...**

 **Thanks for reading...**

 **See ya!**


	16. Time to recover!

**Hello there! Do you know what time it is? ITS EXPLANATION TIME! Since last chapter I literally said that I would finally be able to post frequently... My bad.**

 **So, what happened? ABSOLUTELY NOTHING... really... I was just cleaning my room and managed to find my old NintendoDs, nostalgia took over and I ended up starting new playthroughs on Pokemon Platinum, White and White2, which consumed most of my free time. I already finished them but the real problem is what they caused. Because I played them again, I remembered an old ship that was really, REALLY close to my heart and now it is the only thing that I can think of. It had a really small fanbase, that is probably dead by now, but I still loved it.**

 **So along with all the time I wasted playing Pokemon, now my mind cannot concentrate on Izujire the same way that it did before. I can still do it, but if I get distracted for one second I'll start to think of the other ship and my entire 'momentum' just dissapears, and with so many ideas inside my mind, I entered in conflict if I should or should not write a story about it, because, as you guys can see, I can barely hold this one up...**

 **Sorry for making you guys wait, especially when the reason is this retarted, but I hope that you can forgive me... Anyway...**

 **Without any more hesitation...**

 **Enjoy the read =D**

* * *

 **What's going to happen next?**

The results of the battle between Izuku and Shouto couldn't have been worse. Izuku won, yes, but… At what cost?

The arena was completely destroyed so the tournament was on break until it was fixed, Shouto was unconscious and Izuku's arm may be broken beyond repair. The only thing the spectators of that fight could do was worry…

But, inside of the 'Recovery Girl temporary office', the only thing that could be heard were the ceiling fans spinning…

A bandaged and passed out Izuku layed one of the beds with a tense All Might and a sad Nejire sitting beside him, while the youthful heroine finished the green haired's file on her desk. No one could say a word, the air in the room was way to heavy for that, all they could do was to stare at the blood stains on Izuku's bandages.

Until the introvert's friends stormed inside the office…

"IZUKU!" they yelled in unison as they busted the door open, startling the No.1 hero.

"Don't yell in my office!" Recovery Girl grunted, silencing the teenagers.

"I-Is Deku okay?!" Ochako asked with clear worry in her eyes.

"He is going to be fine but it will take a while." the youthful heroine replied.

"What are you guys doing here? Don't you have fights coming up?" Nejire asked.

"The arena has been destroyed, we're waiting for it to be rebuilt." Tenya explained.

'THEY'RE IGNORING ME!' All Might thought.

"But what the hell was that attack?! It was stronger than his other smashes!" Eijiro asked, worried and excited at the same time.

"I-It was terrifying, I don't think any pro would want th…" Minoru exclaimed but a tongue slap from Tsuyu interrupted him.

"You're not helping!" she said.

"Its okay…" Nejire replied. "He went over his limit… It already happened before so I'm sure he'll be okay."

"But what are we going to do with the tournament?! If both Izuku and Shouto are unconscious, who's going to the next round?" Mina asked.

"We don't know yet…" Recovery Girl said.

They shouldn't have said that.

As the bed in the middle of the room began to creak, everyone looked towards the source and saw Izuku trying to get back up, ignoring the immense pain his broken limbs were causing

"I… Can fight…" he said weakly.

Gently, Nejire put her hands on the green haired' shoulders and pushed him back to the bed once again. "You're not healed yet, don't push yourself!" she exclaimed.

"But… I can still… Do more…" he tried to get up, but Nejire continued to push him back.

"You'be already done enough, please, just rest!" she begged.

"But I…"

"Just stop!" she interrupted.

Izuku wasn't expecting her to interrupt him like that, it seriously caught him off guard, but when he looked directly at the bluenette, Izuku's eyes widened…

With watery eyes, curved lips and pure sadness on her voice, Nejire spoke. "Just stop… I don't want to see you hurting yourself like this anymore!"

It hurts… Not physically… It but hurts emotionally…

Had he really been this dense? Was his desire to win so strong that it blinded him this badly, to the point where a girl had to cry and beg for him to simply look around and see what his actions were causing?

Realizing the errors in his ways, Izuku stopped struggling and laid back in his bed with a persistent frown in his face.

Nejire felt relieved and, although she stopped crying, she kept her hands on his shoulders, unsure if his stubbornness would get the best of him.

No one spoke. The moment was brief but managed to increase the tension. It felt like one misused word could make everything worse than it already is…

"Cough, cough!" Recovery Girl said, drawing the attention towards her. "I know all of you are worried but, since he woke up, I would like to continue to treat his wounds so, please, leave my office."

Not wanting to argue, everyone turned around and began leaving the room. Nejire and All Might were doing the same but Recovery Girl interrupted them.

"You two can stay, this involves you as well." she explained.

Everyone turned around and looked at the two, they understood why Nejire could stay but what about this skinny man?

"I'm sorry but who is he?" Tsuyu asked bluntly.

'THEY ONLY NOTICED ME NOW!' All Might thought.

"H-Hi, my name is Yagi Toshinori…" he introduced himself but froze when he realised that just his real name wouldn't be enough of a reason. "I… I…" he tried to think of something…

Everyone stared at him suspiciously.

"I...am Izuku's trainer!" he said, rising even more suspicions.

"His trainer?" Ochako asked.

"Y-Yeah, he trained with me for the entrance exam and after that we kept in touch!" he sort of lied. "I-I was watching the sports festival but when I saw him like this I rushed to the infirmary to see if I could be of any help!"

"Seems plausible." Tenya said. "It is a pleasure to meet you mister Yagi!" he bowed.

"T-The pleasure is mine!" All Might bowed back.

"You stutter way too much." Tsuyu pointed out.

"S-Sorry, I'm not used to speak to so many people at once!" another lie.

"Are you done chit-chatting? I have a broken arm to fix!" the youthful heroine interrupted.

"Sorry!" the students apologized and the made their leave.

"Now 'trainer', would you mind telling me what you know about Izuku's quirk?" the heroine said, teasing the No.1 one hero.

"S-Sure!"

As the door finally closed, everyone let out a long and deep sigh.

"I don't like lying to them, but I can't say the truth either." All Might mourned.

"At least you have a cover for when someone see you two together!" Nejire pointed out.

"But that shy personality was an odd addition." Recovery Girl joked.

"I-I was nervous, I never thought of what I would say if something like this ever happened."

Both girls face palmed.

"You know, for a No.1 hero you can be quite dumb sometimes!" Nejire mocked.

"H-Hey!" All Might exclaimed.

"Now that this situation is over, let's get back to business!" the heroines exclaimed as she approached the green haired. "How are you feeling?"

"Like… Something exploded… Inside of me…" he said weakly.

"That's expected…" she sighed. "I'm going to use my quirk on you again, it may hurt a little since you're way too tired but it will be nothing serious…"

"Okay… I'm ready." he replied.

Extending her lips, Recovery Girl gave the green haired a quick kiss on cheek, causing the teenagers to shine for a brief moment. Just like she said, it hurt a little bit but, compared to his last fight, it was nothing he couldn't handle.

Once his body returned to a normal state, the heroine began removing the bandages around his body, revealing his now healed would and their 'reminders'...

He had a few small scars around his torso but his right arm was different story…

Together with the U.S.J.'s, Izuku's shoulder was completely covered with a massive scar and some smaller ones reaching down to his elbow and forearm. A giant mark that would never disappear.

"Take this as a reminder that you are not indestructible and start to use your power more consciously, we didn't expand an entire week to help you control this quirk for nothing!" the elderly grunted.

"How does your arm feel?" the bluenette asked.

"It feels a bit… Rough to move it… But i guess it is because of her quirk…" Izuku answered.

"I'm sorry to say this but it will gel like this for the rest of your life…" the heroine said, startling everyone else.

"W-What do you mean?" All Might asked.

"This is why I wanted all of you alone…" she began while grabbing the file on her desk. "I noticed it the after the invasion, but it was so minor that I fought it wouldn't be a problem, but after what you did today, there is no denying that your smashes are destroying you…"

Dropping the file on the bed, pictures of X-rays from the introverts arm were showed, revealing almost pulverized bones and torn muscle fibers.

"Every time you go one hundred percent, not only do you break your bones, you also damage all the muscles of your limb. Most of them can be healed with my quirk but your ligaments cannot…"

"His… Ligaments?" Nejire tried to understand.

"Muscle fibers responsible for keeping bones together and allow the limb to move…" she explained. "Every single time he went full power they were damaged a little bit and, thanks to that last stunt of yours, now they're about to snap!" the elderly exclaimed, sending chills through their spines. "I don't know how many shots you have left but, if you use One for All at one hundred percent again, you may lose your arms movements forever."

Izuku froze. He knew the kickbacks of using one hundred percent were big but he never thought they would be this drastic.

"How can he repair them?!" All Might asked, worried for his successor.

"Not stressing them and through intense physical therapy, not even my quirk will be of much effect…" she answered. "That is also why I declare that, from now on, I will not heal these types of wounds anymore!" she announced.

"Huh?"

"This selfdestruction must stop! If you ever come back here with another broken limb because you went over your limit, I will treat you, but I won't use my quirk! You''ll have to endure how many months needed for it to heal naturally. So take this as an ultimatum… You're days as the 'Madman of the hero course' are over!"

"I-I see…" Izuku groaned.

Silence, once again…

.

.

.

Sighing, Recovery Girl returned to her desk. "This is the hard truth boy. You can leave whenever you want but remember that your body is tired, so take it easy."

"O-Okay, thanks Recovery Girl!" Izuku said as he move his legs to the side and left the bed.

Just like she has said, his body was still exhausted from the accelerated healing, so he lost his balance the instant he put his weight on his legs and fell forward, almost hitting the floor if Nejire hadn't grabbed him in time.

"T-Thanks…" he said as she wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"C'mon, lets get back to the bleachers!" she 'beamed'.

"I'm gonna stay here a little…" All Might said. "I would like to get more information about young Izuku's problem to try and find a solution, if that's okay with you…" he looked at the elderly, who sighed once again.

"Like I have a choice…"

"We'll see you later then!" the bluenette exclaimed but as she left the room with her boyfriend, she managed to hear some faint whispers from behind them.

* * *

Mere instants after they left the office…

"YOUNG IZUKU!" All Might voice echoed through the hallway, drawing the teenagers attention.

"W-What is it?" Izuku asked.

"I got good news!" the pro beamed. "I've managed to negotiate with Recovery Girl and she said that if you're better by the last match of this round she will allow you to participate!"

"R-Really?!" the green haired smiled.

"It's true my boy! Rest well because you're still in the game!"

"Thank you so much!" the green haired beamed.

"Well then, since you now have a reason to rest, how about we find a cozy place for you to stay instead of you standing in the middle of a hallway?" Nejire joked.

"R-Right! Thanks All Might!"

"You're welcome my boy!"

And with that, they left the pro by himself.

"Go get them, young one!"

* * *

The walk back to the bleachers was slow and painful, for both side this time.

How would you feel if just discovered that your entire dream could have been destroyed because of pure stubbornness? Pretty bad I presume. None of them knew how to proceed from now on. Sure, Izuku would need to find ways to go around his damaged ligaments to continue to his school year, but there was so much in his mind that he didn't know how to do so…

But he was sure that he needed to do _something…_

As they walked through one of the many corridors of the stadium, Izuku took a deep breath and said:

"I'm sorry…"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for doing this to you…"

"Don't worry about it, you're not that heavy!" Nejire joked.

"I'm not talking about this… I mean…"

"About your arm's situation, I know…" she interrupted.

"It is not just that…" he continued, confusing the bluenette. "I'm sorry for being so oblivious about this entire situation. I should have seen that my actions were also affecting everyone else around me… That they were affecting you." he said, remembering how she almost cried in the infirmary. "I should have stopped this madness a long time ago, I should have seen that this wasn't good for anyone, I…"

He tried to continue but a kiss on the cheek shaped him out of his apologetic mumbling. Looking at his girlfriend's face, Izuku was surprised to see a soft smile on her.

"Listen Izuku… It's true that you was blinded by your desire to win, but there's no use on crying over spilled milk, it already happened, you cannot change it…" she said, causing the green haired to sadden up once again. "But… Some of your actions weren't so bad either… Sure, you hurt yourself a lot, but, because of your sacrifices, everyone in the U.S.J. invasion managed to get out alive, because of you, that 'Shouto' guy managed to forget his past and use his flames, because of you… **We're together again!** " she beamed.

"I'm not saying that it was right, but every time you went overboard, you did it for the sake of someone else! There's still a long way before we become pros but, for me… **You already are a hero!** " she said with a giant smile across her face.

This was heartwarming. Even though all he had been doing was ignore her all this time, instead of criticize him, she continued to praise and support him. He truly was blessed to have someone like her by his side.

Ignoring the exhaustion, Izuku turned around and pulled the bluenette into a tight embrace while crying over her shoulder.

"T-Thank you! T-T-Thank you f-for being the b-best thing that ever h-h-happened to me!" he sobbed.

Nejire didn't say anything, just returned the hug and continue to comfort the introvert weeps. They stayed like this for a while, with Izuku wetting the bluenette shoulder while she massage his back.

Still…

"Can you promise me something?" she asked coldly, breaking the mood between the two.

"W-What is it?" he asked while wiping the remaining tears.

"Even if you did it for the best, you heard what Recovery Girl said and never want to see you like she described…" she said as her smile changed into a serious expression.

He knew where this was going…

"So please, promise me that you won't use one hundred percent until you can handle it!"

As he stared into her beautiful sky blue eyes, Izuku said something that would be good for both of them.

"I promise to you that I won't use one hundred percent!"

"You know… You said I was the best thing that happened to you but I never had an opportunity to say the same to you!" Nejire exclaimed while her smile returned.

This entire moment was a bit of a mess, but they enjoyed it like this. Moving closer to one another, both closed their eyes, preparing to connect their…

" **WELCOME BACK EVERYBODY!** "

Present Mic's voice echoed through the stadium, startling the love birds.

" **With the arena now repaired, we can finally resume the sports festival tournament! Who's ready for more thrills?!** "

"W-Well, looks like everything is back to normal!" She pointed out, trying to reduce the awkwardness between them.

"I-I guess so!" he did the same.

 _Silence…_

 _._

.

.

"H-How are you feeling now?" she asked.

"I'm a little bit better, I guess…" the green haired answered, scratching the back of his head nervously.

 _Silence… Again…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"S-Shall we go watch then?" Izuku offered, extending a hand towards his loved one.

Without hesitation she placed her hand on his and smiled brightly. "Of course!"

And just like that, they left the corridor and reunited with the rest of the students.

* * *

On the bleachers…

"Do you think Deku id gonna be fine?" Ochako asked, concerned about her friend well being.

"Don't sweat it Ochako!" Eijiro comforted her. "Izuku is one of the manliest students of our class, he'll be fine!"

"But that wound seemed really bad and we all saw how he was…" she continued.

"Izuku is tougher than you're thinking he is!" Denki exclaimed. "If he survived the U.S.J. than I'm sure he'll survive this!"

"If you think so…" she muttered under her breath.

"I still want to know how they''ll proceed the third round." Momo said. "With both Izuku and Shouto out of commission, I wonder if they will move whoever wins this fight to the finals."

"If they're going to do this then we'll just have to root for Tenya to win!" Mina beamed.

"But his opponent is really though… Judging from Denki's battle, her vines can be a real pushover!" Mezo pointed out.

"Are really using Denki's fight as a measurement? Jamming Way barely scratched her!" Kyoka mocked while playing with one of her earlobes.

"H-Hey!" the electric teen yelped.

"Either way, it all depends on how Tenya will perform in this battle." Momo said.

As the conversation reached it's end, light footsteps could be heard from the stairs behind the seats. As the students turned around, all of them… Except Katsuki… Were surprised to see the green haired walking down the stairs with the bluenette by his side.

"H-Hi guys!" he greeted weakly.

"IZUKU!" they shouted while rushing to their side, startling the couple.

"Is your arm better?!"

"How are you feeling?!"

"Do you know what they're going to do for the tournament?!"

Questions, questions, questions…

Over, over and over…

"I-I-I'm fine, thanks for the concern!" the introvert answered shyly.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be resting at the infirmary?" Momo questioned.

"Recovery Girl said he was free to go so we decided to come and watch the remaining battles!" Nejire explained.

"But what about the tournament, how will that proceed?" Fumikage asked.

"She said that if his better by then, he will be allowed to battle!" she explained again while helping the green haired sit.

"Are you sure that you wanna do this? You don't look ready for another round…" Eijiro sweat dropped.

"I'll be fine! I just need to rest a bit…"

"If you say so…"

As the students calmed down and returned to their seats, Izuku finally managed to ease himself and look around, noticing that Mirio, Tamaki and Snipe had disappeared.

"Where's the rest of the 'Big three'?" Izuku asked Nejire, who was sitting by his left.

"Oh, they returned to our festival!" she answered bluntly.

"B-But why are you still here? Don't you have to participate as well?!"

Nejire shrugged. "I was worried if you would be fine, so I asked Snipe to tell the principal that I would forfeit and stayed here!"

"But what if you don't get called by the pros?!"

"Don't sweat it!" she smiled. "The first two events were enough, besides, I was doing it for fun this year!"

"F-For fun? Y-You really are something else…" Izuku sweat dropped, earning a chuckle for his girlfriend.

" **Alright everybody!** " Present Mic called. " **Let us proceed with this round's battles! On our right side…** "

* * *

After about half an hour the second round was reaching it's end. While Katsuki and Eijirou exchanged blows, Izuku made his way back to the infirmary to get Recovery Girl's permission to fight.

It was odd but, with just those few minutes of rest, he was feeling a lot better than before, so much that he managed to walk on his own, not needing to bother the bluenette to carry him around.

As he reached the infirmary, Izuku gave a light knock on door. Receiving an immediate answered from the youthful heroine. Opening the door, the green haired saw the elderly standing in the middle of the room, waiting for him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"A lot better!" he beamed.

"Alright then let's get this over with…" she sighed.

"W-What do I need to do?" Izuku questioned.

"Nothing special, just activate your 'Full cowling' like you always do!" she instructed.

It was a strange request but he did it anyway. Letting One for All's power run through his veins, Izuku activated his 'Full cowling' at ten percent, causing small green sparks to appear around his body… But as the quirk activated, his limbs started to become numb the longer the power moved through them. After about one and a half minutes, his entire body felt numb, forcing him to deactivate the quirk, panting heavily.

"How did it feel?" the pro asked.

"M-My body felt numb the more I use 'Full cowl'!" he replied.

"Just like I though…" she said, wording the green haired. "You may not be feeling tired anymore, but your body isn't able to endure much right now and since One for All's performance depends on your body's condition, I already expected you to fail."

"W-What do I do then?!" he asked.

"Try using a smaller percentage!"

After a quick nod, Izuku recomposed himself and reactivated his 'Full cowl' but using five percent this time and, for his surprise, he didn't feel anything different.

"I think I'm okay with five percent!" he said.

"Then that concludes the test." she sighed. "You are allowed to battle but you will be handicapped… Are you sure that you want to continue?"

Looking at her with a determined expression, the green haired didn't hesitate…

"I'll do it!"

* * *

 **And that was it!**

 **Again, sorry for making you wait. I'll try to make it up for you, I just don't know how...** **Anyway, this chapter ended up being shorter than I expected but I think it was a good one. Thanks to everyone that sticked around after all my mistakes, I really apreciate it! If have any questions you can send a review and I'll be glad to answer it, if you have any suggestions that you would like to share feel free to send a PM.**

 **Thank you for reading...**

 **See ya!**


	17. The fated rematch!

**Guess who just got animated?!**

 **MY WAIFU 4 LAIFU, NEJIRE HADO! F*** YEAH!**

 **My god, I cannot describe how happy I am! Her screen time may have been short but I'm sure that it will be enough to draw more attention to her character and, geez Studio Bones, you made her look 100x more adorable than the manga, good freaking job! And Minoru... TAKE YOUR FILTHY EYES OFF MY BLUENETTE OR I'LL BEAT YOUR FACE IN!**

 **Okay... Let me stop fanboying for a sec... Sorry the chapter is coming up so late but I literally finished it now and, once again, this was a hard one. I tried to do something similar to when Izuku fought Shouto but I'm not sure if I accomplished this mission so, please, let me know with reviews, PMs or hacking my PC, who knows?. Any way... New chapter, waifu got animated, so...**

 **With out anymore f****** hesitation...**

 **Enjoy the read =D**

* * *

 **He waited a long time for this…**

As the third round of the sports festival tournament was about to start, it seemed that, finally, all the tension from the battle between Izuku and Shouto had finally disappeared.

Even after their destructive clash of ideals, almost everyone that saw the two fight had finally calmed down and continued to evaluate the matches that were about to come, and that was good! After all, they still had to pick students work with them for a week and this type of decision requires a lot of thought.

But now was not the time to make this decision, after all, the next fighters were just entering the arena…

" **To open the third round of the tournament, on our left side, we have… TENYA IIDA!** " Present Mic announced as the mentioned student climbed the stairs and the crowd cheered.

" **And, thanks to Recovery Girl's hard work and a lot of determination, on our right side, the madman himself, IZUKU MIDORYA!** " the pro continued as the green haired entered the arena. The crowd cheered him on but, somehow, you could feel a bit of concern on their voices.

Izuku didn't blame them. He almost killed himself in his last fight, so seeing them worry over what he would do on the battlefield was expected. Being honest, after seeing how they reacted to the battle between Katsuki and Ochako, the introvert was worried that the spectators would try to prevent him from fighting. I guess his first impression was way too strong for that.

"Izuku!" Tenya called, getting the green haired's attention. "I must warn you… We may be friends, you may be hurt, but this remains a competition. We're both aiming for the top, so I won't hold back!" he said with determination in his voice.

The introvert smiled. "I won't hold back either, I'll give you all I got!" he said while entering in his stance.

" **Oh, looks like our fighters are ready!** " Present Mic teased, hyping up the crowd. " **Let's stop waiting time then!** "

" **MATCH START!** "

Without delay, Izuku activated his 'Full cowling' and Tenya ignited his engines, instantly dashing towards one another in extreme speeds.

'Tenya's quirk is strong…' Izuku thought as the world around him seemed to slow down. 'It gives him a lot of mobility and increase the power of his kicks. His 'Recipro burst' allows him to move almost ten times faster at the cost that he won't be able to use his quirk for a brief period…'

As they were face to face, both of their attacks began to reveal themselves.

'Tenya knows that I can keep up with his base speed so he will try to finish this as quickly as possible, but he wouldn't waste his trump card right of the bat… No, he's smarter than that…'

As the blue haired lifted his leg and the green haired reeled his fist, Izuku reached his conclusion…

'In his situation, the best thing to do… Is aim for the head!'

Following his prediction, Izuku lowered himself and dodged the attack, making the class president's eyes to widen and giving the introvert the perfect position to strike. In a swift movement, Izuku launched an uppercut that landed directly on his opponent's chin, stunning and sending him flying upwards.

" **Izuku has managed to predict and counter-attack Tenya's strike!** " the pro narrated.

Not giving his opponent time to think, Izuku jumped, aiming to land another blow on the stunned teenager.

Tenya, on the other hand, managed to recover a lot faster than the green haired predicted and used his engines to rotate himself midair, dodging the attack, landing a kick on Izuku's torso, sending both of them to opposite sides of the arena.

" **Not staying behind, Tenya dodges and counter-attacks Izuku's assault!** "

Regaining his control, the blue haired landed perfectly while Izuku, who's still stunned by the kick, failed his landing and rolled on the floor.

"Now's my chance!" Tenya exclaimed and he began dashing towards the fallen teen.

Izuku barely had any time to react but got on his feet and crossed his arms in front of him, blocking the attack and reducing the damage received, although it still hurt like hell… Not letting go, Tenya readjusted himself and began throwing a flurry of kicks at the green haired, who kept his arms crossed and endured the blue haired's blows but was slowly being pushed towards the edge of the arena.

" **Tenya keeps the pressure and locks Izuku on a chain of merciless kicks!** "

'Wait for it…' Izuku thought, doing his best not to lose his ground against the continuous attacks.

After dozens of kicks, Tenya spun and activated his quirk, preparing to deliver a powerful roundhouse kick and push his opponent out of bounds.

'NOW!' Izuku screamed in his mind.

As the leg got closer, Izuku opened his defenses and endured the attack, feeling one or two of his ribs breaking upon impact, but, for Tenya's surprise, instead of flying out of bounds, Izuku grabbed onto his leg, maintaining himself in place and putting the class president in a really bad position.

"I got you!" Izuku exclaimed.

Turning around and using the enhanced strength from One for All, Izuku lifted his classmate over his shoulder and threw him out of the arena, making a loud thud as he hit the ground.

" **With a risky counter-attack and an amazing throw, IZUKU MIDORIYA WINS!** " Present Mic announced as the crowd cheered in response.

Both fighters were panting heavily but managed to smile anyway.

"That was an impressive move Izuku, I didn't expect it at all!" Tenya said as he got back on his feet.

"T-Thanks!" the green haired replied sheepishly. "Your kicks were really good too, I almost failed with that last one!"

"But are you okay? Did it break something?" the blue haired asked, worried for his friend.

"I'm fine, it's nothing I can't handle! Although I'll need to see Recovery Girl…"

"Do you need me to follow you?"

"N-Not really, you can go back to the bleachers if you want…"

"If you say you're fine then I'll trust your judgement. But take care of yourself!" Tenya exclaimed, shaking his arms frantically.

"I-I will!" Izuku replied as he turned around and made his way to the infirmary, waving his friend goodbye. "I'll see you soon!"

* * *

Back on the bleachers…

"Hello everyone!" Tenya greeted as he reached 1-A's seat section.

"Welcome back!" they greeted.

"That fight was amazing!" Mezo complimented with a thumbs up… multiple thumbs up…

"You shined brightly, but not as bright as I, of course!" Yuuga exclaimed.

"Those kicks were really good, I bet you'll get a lot of requests because of them!" Nejire pointed out, ignoring the blond…

He did not like that…

"Yeah man, they were manly as heck, Izuku could barely hold his own!" Eijiro cheered, following Mezo's lead and lifting a thumb of his own.

"Thanks everyone, I really appreciate…" Tenya thanked but was interrupted by his entire body shaking frantically.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" the class exclaimed while their friend vibrated.

Apparently unfazed, Tenya put his hand on his pocket and fished a red smartphone that was vibrating just like he was. Pressing a button or two, a name appeared on the screen, causing a smile to pop up on his face.

"I'm sorry, it is my brother, I have to take it!" Tenya said as he faced his classmates.

"We don't mind, go talk to him!" Momo replied.

"Excuse me then!" the blue haired said, leaving the group behind.

"Who is Tenya's brother anyway? Is he some time of hero?" Nejire asked, curiosity taking over.

"Actually, yeah…" Ochako answered, getting everyone's attention. "His brother is the pro hero Ingenium. He doesn't like to brag about it so he keeps it a secret for the most part."

"Wow! So being a hero is a family thing for the Iida's… That's pretty manly!" exclaimed Eijiro.

"What manliness means to you?" Nejire asked.

"One day I'll tell you!"

But while the first years chatted and joked around, little did they know…

Tenya's brother has just been attacked.

* * *

Blast after blast, attack after attack… The fight between Katsuki and Fumikage sent chills through the spectators spines. They were looking so even but, every time they clashed, one of them managed to temporarily beat the other. No words could be used to describe it, other than intense…

"Stun grenade!" Katsuki shouted as he aimed his palms at one another and released a powerful blast of light.

Blinded by the brightness of the attack, Fumikage covered his eyes, giving the explosive teen the perfect opportunity to charge and immobilize his opponent.

Now smashed against the floor and with one of Katsuki's hands on his beak, the raven muttered.

"H-How did you know?"

"After blasting it so many times, it was easy to see that that little shit was weak to light!" he exclaimed with a big malicious grin.

There was nothing Fumikage could do right now…

"I give up!" the master of darkness shouted.

" **Fumikage has officially given up, THE WINNER IS KATSUKI BAKUGO!** " Present Mic announced along with the crowd's screams. " **With this fight concluded, we can finally determine final battle of this sports festival tournament, and it is…** "

" **IZUKU MIDORIYA X KATSUKI BAKUGO!** "

But while the crowd roared, the first years could only fear what was about to happen. They knew the rivalry between them and, knowing Katsuki the way they knew, he still would want to prove that he is better than the green haired, even after his defeat in the beginning of the year. This would not end well...

As he walked back to the prep room, Katsuki's smile widened, emanating pure fury.

"I'm coming for you, Deku!"

* * *

"This last battle ain't going to end well!" Minoru commented, afraid of what those rivals would do.

"Yeah, I'm worried about what Katsuki has in mind…" Denki said, knowing just how unstable his friend could be.

"We just have to hope that he won't try to literally kill Izuku!" Sero half joked.

The first year students continued chatting, discussing how bad would this fight be, not noticing that Nejire was shaking on her seat, afraid of the worst. Ochako, apparently, was the only one that noticed the bluenette nervousness and it couldn't be more understandable. Izuku had just been healed for a very serious wound, it is expected for his girlfriend to be worried about it.

Wearing the best smile she could muster, Ochako placed a comforting hand on the third year's shoulder.

"D-Don't pay attention to them, I'm sure Deku will be fine!"

"But what they're saying is true…" she replied, surprising the brunette. "I'm aware of how unstable their relationship is and just how aggressive Katsuki can be, but I can't predict how this is going to turn out... Izuku already defeated him once, maybe he can pull it of again…"

She, in this group of students at least, was the only one aware of Izuku's state, from his arms to his body in general. She knew he wouldn't be able to give his all, even if he wanted to, and Katsuki wasn't an opponent he could take lightly.

Izuku would need to come up with good.

* * *

In the quietness of the prep room was Izuku, sittig on one of the many chairs that filled the place, trying to come up with any good strategie he could use against his opponent. He knew Katsuki wouldn't hold back and would use anything in his arsenal to achieve victory. That scared Izuku. At the moment, his body wasn't in top shape for an all out fight as he could barely hold ten percent of One for All for one minute without losing the feeling of his limbs, so even if he didn't want to, he would have to fight handicapped, and since his opponent was someone that could blow him to pieces without breaking a sweat, Izuku wondered what he would need to do to be able to leave on top.

Interrupting his thoughts, the room's door opened, allowing the +18 hero to look inside the room and see the shaking green haired.

"Its time. Are you ready?" she asked.

It was now or never. Clearing his throat and ignoring his nervousness, the green haired declared.

"I am!"

"Then, please, follow me!"

* * *

" **It's time everyone!** " Present Mic exclaimed and the crowd roared. " **The final and possibly the most awaited battle of the entire festival…** "

" **On our right side we have the boy who blasted his way to the top, literally, the living bomb, KATSUKI BAKUGO!** " the pro announced and the blond entered the arena with his usual scowl on his face.

" **And, on our left side, the madman from the hero course, the power house, IZUKU MYDORIYA!** " the pro continued, causing the crowd to roar even louder than before.

" **This is the big final so I don't want to see any you holding back punches, but remember, don't try to kill your opponent… That was for you Katsuki!** " Present Mic joked, making the blond's scowl get worse.

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" Katsuki roared, his voices echoing through the stadium thanks to the mics of the arena.

" **Fired up already, huh? I like it!** " Present Mic teased.

"SHUT UP!" Katsuki yelled again.

" **Alright, I'm done shortening your fuse…** "

" **MATCH START!"**

With the signal given, Katsuki immediately threw his hands back and began propelling himself forward with explosions, never removing his malicious scowl.

"PREPARE TO DIE, DEKU!" he roared.

In response, Izuku activated his 'Full cowling' and began strategizing what his next move should be…

'Katsuki is a very aggressive fighter, he will try to keep me pressured to prevent me from forming any complex plans…' the green haired thought. 'But knowing him the way I know…'

As Katsuki prepared to release a right handed attack, Izuku had already protected his left, ready to endure the blow but, for the introvert miss fortune, instead of a right handed explosion, Katsuki hit him with a left legged kick, completely breaking Izuku's guard.

"What is it, Deku? Did you expect me to attack with my right?" the explosive teen mocked while swinging his mentioned arm. "THEN I WILL GIVE IT TO YOU!"

Following the swing came a full power explosion that threw the green haired to the other side of the arena, crashing painfully on the floor.

" **Katsuki predicted Izuku's prediction and counter attacked with a merciless explosion!** " Present Mic narrated.

'He knew I'd expect it!' Izuku thought as he lifted himself off the ground and dashed in the blond's direction, leaving a trail of green sparks where he passed.

As he approached the explosive teen, Izuku turned his hand into a fist and threw the best five percent punch he could muster that even created a weak gust with his swing, but Katsuki simply moved to the side and dodged the attack like it was nothing. To respond to the introvert's assault, Katsuki lifted his hand and grabbed Izuku by his face.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER?!" he yelled as he threw Izuku back to the spot he was before with another powerful explosion. "YOU WAS FASTER ON THE OBSTACLE RACE!"

As Izuku rolled on the floor, Katsuki, once again, propelled himself forward with explosions and chased the green haired, not wanting to give him time to recover. As he got closer the explosive teen pushed his hand foward, prepared to detonate once again, but Izuku, by the skin of his teeth, recollected himself and jumped upwards, watching his enemy release his attack and see massive crater it created.

'He is using stronger explosions! Why is he...' Izuku noticed but the sound of more explosions near him interrupted his thoughts. Turning his head around, the green haired saw Katsuki by his side, with his hand already extended and glowing brightly. 'He's faster too!'

"HEADS UP, NERD!" he roared, unleashing another massive explosion that sent Izuku rocketing towards the floor, shattering the arena upon impact along with a few of the introvert's ribs.

" **Katsuki unleashed a barrage of attacks, not giving Izuku any time to breath!** "

Things were getting difficult for the poor Izuku. After so many consecutive direct hits from the explosive teen, the introvert was feeling incredibly weak and a mind numbing pain coursed his body whenever he attempted, and failed, to move. He tried to stand up but fell to his knees the instant he felt his weight on his legs.

It was bad, really bad.

He could only look forward and see his opponent slowly walking in his direction with a devilish grin on his face.

"Wondering how I got so strong, huh?" Katsuki presumed by the look on the weak teen's face. "Ever since that damn defeat in the beginning of the year I've been training my ass off just for another opportunity to fight you…" he explained while cracking his knuckles, small explosions popping on top of them.

"Making my attacks stronger… Making my movements faster… All of that just to beat your face in! And who would have guessed that this shitty festival would give me the perfect opportunity to do so!" he yelled.

" **Looks likes there are some personal vendettas between these two!** " Present Mic commented, although he already knew about the rivalry between the two teenagers.

Izuku grit his teeth. All this time, Katsuki had trained really hard just for another opportunity to fight him, just because he beat him once. He hadn't prepared himself for the festival… He prepared himself for everything.

"Damn it!" the green haired cursed under his breath, low enough to remain hidden from the mics. "He prepared himself just for this… And I can't even stand up against him… God damn it!"

Izuku wanted to fight he wanted to reach the top, but Katsuki wasn't the same as he was before… He needed to go all out… He needed to increase the percentage... But his body wouldn't hold it. He'd have a minute, two at best, of time using ten percent of One for All before he lost his body movements…

This seemed impossible…

But he couldn't… No… He _wouldn't_ give up! Not like this, not when he's so close, so close to his ambition, so close to get one step closer to his dream… To _their_ dream! He would never forgive himself if he did.

"PREPARE TO DIE, DEKU!" the blond roared as he prepared to finish this battle.

The crowd was silent…

The pros watched meticulously…

The students worried for their friend…

Nejire's heart beated faster…

"DETROIT SMASH!"

Surprising everyone, Izuku's fist collided with Katsuki's face in a quick blur of movement, creating a small shockwave and sending the explosive teen to the other side of the arena with a painful thud. It took a moment but the blond regained his balance and rose to his feet, only to be met by Izuku, standing tall in the middle of battlefield.

"You truly are amazing, Kacchan!" the introvert exclaimed, confusing both the spectators and the mentioned teenager. "After a few weeks of training you already reached an entire different level than me, you really are amazing!"

Green sparks began to appear, the wind began to swirl and the defeated expression on Izuku's face was replaced by a determined one…

"But even if you're stronger…" he said while the sparks became more erratic. "I WILL NOT GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!"

' **10 percent Full cowling** '

"You little shit…" the blond snarled. "STOP FUCKING TALKING!"

And thus, the true fight began.

Katsuki flying with multiple explosions behind him and Izuku dashing forward at full speed, resembling the image of a green lighting, they collided, releasing a powerful gale that lifted all the dust and debris on the arena.

"DIE!" Katsuki roared as he extended his right arm but, in response, Izuku grabbed his wrist, causing the explosion to miss the target, and landed another punch on the blond's face, briefly stunning him. Taking the opportunity, Izuku pulled the teenager closer, threw him over his shoulder and smashed Katsuki on the floor, making a small crack on the concrete.

"Damn it!" the explosive teen snarled as he released a blast between Izuku's feet and the floor, sending the green haired backwards and him upwards. Not wanting to lose his momentum, Izuku jumped in the blond's direction, already prepared to throw another punch.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" the green haired challenged, making Katsuki furious.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!" he roared while throwing a hand to his left and release a small explosion, pushing himself aside and getting him out of the introvert's trajectory. With another explosion, to the right this time around, he shot himself back, landing a kick on Izuku's broken ribs.

The green haired grunted in pain but immediately recomposed himself and prepared to land. Katsuki, already ahead of his opponet, used his quirk to fly back to the ground faster and attempted to catch Izuku with an explosion as he reached the ground but the One for All wielded positioned his feet in front of him and used the knock back on the blast to create distance between them, landing a safe distance away from the blond.

" **This is the most intense fight I've ever seen!** "

Once again the fighters charged at each other, prepared to release attacks of their own. Now face to face, Katsuki quickly pointed his hands at one another and ignited, creating a blinding burst of light. While his opponent was stunned, the explosive teen grabbed him by his shirt and spun around, using multiple explosions to help build up momentum, and threw Izuku away with another powerful explosion.

"DID YOU LIKE MY STUN GRENADE?!" he mocked.

The introvert didn't responde but took the moment Katsuki used to try irritating him to regain his balance and prepare to charge…

'I don't have much time left… I got to end it now!' Izuku thought as he dashed with all he had, becoming a green lightning as he did so.

"GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT!" the explosive teen roared as he used his quirk to charge as well.

In a flash they collided, releasing a powerful shockwave and repeting the process over and over again, dashing and clashing through the battleground. For the fighters, it looked like an intense exchange of punches and kicks, but for those watching, it looked like a green lighting was fighting a sphere made of endless explosions, destroying everything they touched.

" **T-This is getting _too_ intense!**" Present Mic commented, surprised by how far they were going.

* * *

Everyone that witnessed this incredible display of power was either amazed or startled by the teenagers' convictions. One was trying to prove himself, show that he was capable of defeating his rival, while the other was attacking out of spite, wishing for revenge for an old defeat. Who would leave on top?

"T-This is insane!" Mina yelled. "They're going to kill thesleves!"

"I-I want to see you stopping them!" Minoru exclaimed from behind the seat he was using to hide.

"It amazes me how convicted they are on winning… Anyone at this point would have dropped the towel." Fumikage bluntly said.

"I think it is manly as hell, but they won't leave uninjured…" Eijiro pointed out.

While the first years continued discussing, Nejire watched carefully as her boyfriend exchanged punches against his opponent. She knew he was using his ten percent, she knew he wasn't in condition to keep the percentage like that…

She was afraid of when his body gave out…

'Please Izuku, stop this!'

* * *

One last time, they clashed, both of them landing direct hits on the other.

Izuku landed the strongest punch he could muster on the blond's cheek, and Katsuki landed a full power explosion on the green haired's face. Both attacks sent them in opposite directions, making the teenagers flop on the concrete painfully. But, still, they refused to give in…

Katsuki quickly rose to his feet and gushed a small amount of blood, while Izuku lifted himself off the ground but flinched while doing so.

'My body won't hold for much longer…' he though as he stared at his opponent, who was extremely mad.

"ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT!" Katsuki roared. "I'm done wasting time with you… I'M GONNA END IT ALL WITH MY NEXT MOVE!"

"BRING IT!" Izuku roared back.

Pissed with the sudden burst of confidence, the explosive teen released an explosion downwards and flew as high as he could before glancing at his enemy one last time. "WITH THIS, I'LL KILL YOU FOR SURE!"

As the blond rocketed towards the green haired, he released multiple explosions in a circular motion, creating a huricane of smoke around himself and accumulating power while doing so.

'This is bad!' Izuku though. 'I won't be able to stop it with ten percent… I need to go higher!'

With his mind focused, Izuku increased the power on his right arm, causing red veins of power to appear on the entire limb and his shirt sleeve to be ripped apart.

"ONE HUNDRED PERCENT!" he announced with his voice echoing through the stadium.

"GO TO HELL!" Katsuki yelled as he approached his target.

The world seemed to slow down for the two fighters. Whoever move was stronger would win and, surprisingly, Izuku was not sure if his one hundred percent would be able to beat this. Maybe it was the pressure Katsuki's attack created, but he genuinely thought that he could lose this exchange. But he couldn't worry about this now… It was do or die!

"DETRO…"

"IZUKU!"

A familiar voice called him, interrupting his move. Looking from where the call came, Izuku saw Nejire, standing up from her seat, eyes leaking a river of tears while she tried to get as close as she could get to her lover from her seat.

"DON'T USE IT! DON'T USE ONE HUNDRED PERCENT!"

Izuku's determination was shattered the instant he heard her cry. He had been blinded by the desire of victory once again, hadn't he? He had, once again, forgotten of the people around him, that cared for him, just because of a stupid fight…

 _"...Promise me that you won't use one hundred percent until you can handle it!"_

Without any will to continue, Izuku lowered his arm, giving up on fighting…

"HOWITZER IMPACT!"

In one swing, Katsuki releasing his powered up explosion directly on Izuku, generating a massive shockwave that completely demolished the arena and sent several pieces of it flying in all directions… Thankfully, none of them reached the bleachers… But the shockwave did.

" **A-A-Amazing, Katsuki's attack was strong enough to destroy the arena!** " the pro narrated, trying to resign the wind blast caused by the mentioned attack.

After a brief moment the dust fell down, allowing everyone to see the result of that devastating blow…

Katsuki stood at the center of the arena, panting heavily and with both of his sleeves burnt into a crisp.

And, at the stadium wall, was a knocked out Izuku, stuck inside crater that was probably caused by his body being thrown there with the force of the blast. His gym uniform had transformed into a rag and his body was covered in bruises and burn marks.

It was over.

* * *

 **Oh, this one... Let's see what catastrophes I brought to my story.**

 **Yeah, Katsuki won... Nothing else to say, just, BOOM, deal with it! Once again, tell me what you thought of this chapter because it was very hard to write and I'm not sure if it was as intense as the anime/manga could have done. I was hyped while writing so I think I succeded but I'm not so sure...**

 **Back to bussiness.**

 **With the sports festival finally over we can start talking about who Izuku's going to pick! I already have ideas but, since I discovered it recently, I'll let you guys decide by opening a poll! It will be on my User profile if you want to vote but, this way, I'll be able to decide what is best for the story based on your opinons! Is it a good idea? Hell if I know! But I think it would be nice to create this opportunity to intereact with my readers!**

 **Speaking of interacting... GUESS WHO FORGOT TO MAKE A Q/A ON THE LAST CHAPTER?!**

 **THIS DORK OVER HERE!**

 **I'm sorry for that... I guess I was in a hurry to post it that day and forgot to write it while editing the file., I'm trully sorry! So, to make up for the last chapter, let's start the Q/A!**

 **SrChangeling1**

 **Q:"** **Soo, please tell me he at least trained his body here? He actually believed in his dream here, so that means he should now that to be a hero u need to be fit...right? Like I don't understand how he supposedly believed that he could become a hero but never once did he Train his body."**

 **A: I know how you're feeling buddy but, at that part, I was strictly following the canon to avoind making any unnecessary mistakes. I tried to come up with an explanation but, in the end, I though it was better to leave it as it was.**

 **Guest**

 **Q: "** **It's good you had the fight go a little different, but you really broke up the action at every moment...which destroys the pace. You want fast, exciting action, instead you got half a chapter worth of filler for a fight that lasted seconds in real time."**

 **A: Well then, I took your advice in consideration and reduced the other characters' views of the fight a bit... Not sure if it pleased ya but, there you go!**

 **Plasma Dragon 312**

 **Q: "I don't understand how some of the others beat Izuku in cannon. Like Toru. Her power is just invisibility. With Izuku getting second place in the softball throw he should've been higher than her. Which test did she destroy to beat him? Or Mineta? Aside from the side jumps."**

 **A: I don't know it either. Maybe it was because of the tests Izuku did with his finger broken, it WAS stated that his did worse than usual because of it but it probably was for plotting purposes so let's just roll with it!**

 **And that's it!**

 **Thanks to everyone that sticked around! If you have a question you can send a review and I'll be glad to answer it, if you have any suggestions you would like to share feel free to send a PM.**

 **Thank you for reading...**

 **See ya!**


	18. A hard decision to make!

**Hello there, guess who's back? Your favorite inconsistent writer, HenryHPS himself! For the hundredth time, I'm sorry I took so long but I guess it can't be helped at this point. Now, if you're wonderng why I took so long the answer is simple, my writing process is slow so I usually need a couple of day to make a chapter, if I focus on it, but then I was hit with an Art Block and a bad one to say the least... I couldn't draw, I couldn't write, it was a living hell, and what was already slow became slower, and, to top it all of, a couple of days go by and I get sick. I felt weak, I couldn't concentrate and what was slower became EVEN SLOWER... But, finally, I'm feeling better, my art block is gone and I'm back at top shape!**

 **But a couple of good things happened during my absence, for instance... Guess which story got a beta reader? THIS ONE!**

 **His name is DragonshadowRyukage and he'll be helping us out from now on! I honestly can't thank him enough but, with his assistence, the quality of our chapters will only increase, so, once again, thank you Dragon! But enough of me talking, I'll let you enjoy what you waited so long for!**

 **With out anymore hesitation...**

 **Enjoy the read =D**

* * *

 **He felt good… He felt amazing!**

He may be exhausted, bruised and mad but, right now, his pleasure surpassed all of the bad. He did it, he finally did it… He finally proved to everyone that he was better than that damn nerd!

Katsuki couldn't help himself…

Standing in the middle of the shattered arena, with both of his arms throbbing from being overused, the blond smiled as he saw his opponent defeated.

It felt good!

It felt really fucking good!

"I… Win!" Katsuki exclaimed while panting heavily.

But as the adrenaline's effect faded and his mind returned to its normal state, the explosive teen began analysing the situation more carefully.

He remembered the feeling… The power of his special move, the excitement of seeing the green haired boy prepare his own special move, the tension of their attacks being about to clash…

And it never happened.

It was hard to remember, especially when his mind was focused solely on crushing his target, but he managed to recall the last seconds of their fight and an image appeared in his mind…

An image of Izuku lowering his arm and giving up on fighting.

All the enjoyment Katsuki previously felt was immediately replaced by an immeasurable anger.

"You… Held… Back!" he said while sprinting towards the defeated teen as fast as he could.

"YOU FUCKING HELD BACK!"

As he approached the green haired teen, Katsuki grabbed him by the neck and pulled his face closer to his own.

"WHY?! WHY DID YOU STOP?!" his voice was a mix of anger and confusion.

"I… Couldn't… Use it..." Izuku replied painfully. His rival wasn't using any real strength to hold him but it felt like his body was being crushed on contact.

"WHY?!" Katsuki shouted again. "WHY COULDN'T YOU?!" He didn't notice because of his anger but he was slowly being surrounded by cloud of pink gas that began invading his nostrils.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU… take me… seriously…"

Inhaling the mysterious gas while he yelled, the explosive teen felt his body become heavy and passed out, with the green haired boy following shortly. Right behind the sleeping teenagers stood the +18 heroine with one of her costume sleeves torn apart, allowing the mysterious gas to occupy the area around her.

"How did we let it reach this point?" she asked herself while looking at the boys in front of her.

Turning her gaze to Present Mic's direction, the heroine shook her head, confirming that this was, indeed, over to the announcer.

" **Izuku is unable to continue, the winner is Katsuki Bakugou!"**

* * *

Half a hour later...

The festival finally reached its conclusion. The winners had been decided, the pros were able to make their choices and every student had their time in the spotlight, even if it was shorter for most of them...

It was time to congratulate those who reached the top!

The crowd roared as the podium emerged from the center of the now re-repaired arena, with the the top three competitors standing on their respective spots.

Fumikage stood in third place, waiting patiently for his reward. Originally he and Tenya would have to fight for that spot but since the class representative had to leave for personal reasons, the third place was immediately passed onto the raven, who he happily accepted it.

In second place was our beloved green haired who, unintentionally, was currently cosplaying his homeroom teacher, having bandages covering his entire body except his face. Due to the results of the final battle, Izuku had wounds all around. They were superficial and would heal quickly thanks to Recovery Girl's assistance, but he could still feel them and was making the student curse under his breath every time he moved.

And, at the top of podium, standing on first place, was Katsuki Bakugou...

Tied to a concrete pole...

With his arms restrained...

And wearing a muzzle...

"GET THIS SHIT OFF ME!" he shouted while trying to break the cuffs on his hands, causing the students beside him to flinch.

"Sorry kid, I can't do that!" Midnight said, a smug smile on her face.

"FUCK YOU!"

Ignoring the shouting blond, the +18 heroine turned to the crowd and exclaimed. "Everyone, it is time for our award ceremony! Standing behind me are the competitors that surpassed all the pain, all the stress and all the challenges that this festival put in their paths and, of course, they must be rewarded for their hard work!"

"And for that, we called..." she said while pointed upwards.

" **I am here... WITH THE MEDALS!** "

All Might shouted as descended from the sky, lifting a small cloud of dust upon landing. Everyone cheered even louder once the No.1 hero made his appearance, after all, only U.A. students had the privilege of seeing him everyday.

"Oh my god, its really him!"

"I love you All Might!"

"Do a California Smash!"

Those were a few of the phrases that you could hear the crowd shouting. Although most of them were freaking out more than they should, they're pro heroes after all, there was no denying that it was exciting to see him up close.

Still...

"You could have told me sooner..." All Might whispered, upset with the heroine who forgot to tell him about his participation on this ceremony.

"Sorry 'bout that!" she whispered back.

Accepting her apology, the number one hero moved forward and approached Fumikage, pulling his medal from somewhere unknown... I think it is better if we leave it like that... In response, the raven lowered his head, accepting the reward.

" **You were amazing out there, young Fumikage.** "he congratulated, pulling the teen into a tight hug." **But I'm sure a world you can't always rely on your quirk to do everything, if you improve on other things, of possibilities will open for you!** "

"Understood!" the raven replied, glancing to his bronze medal.

Moving to the other side of the podium, All Might approached his successor and repeated the process, giving him his silver medal and a hug, making sure not to hurt him with the embrace.

" **Young Izuku, along with amazing will to fight, you also showed the world you have the ideals of a true hero inside of your heart, risking everything to help someone in need. Be proud, not everyone has these qualities!** "the hero complimented.

"T-Thank you, All Might!" the green haired thanked, also glancing at his medal.

And, to finish the ceremony, the pro looked to the blond at the top of the podium...

"Well..." All Might said, unsure of how t start. "Although your methods may have been harsh, you managed to live up to your promise!" he said, mentioning Katsuki's athlete oath at the beginning of the festival.

Removing the muzzle from the explosive teen's face, All Might reached for his golden medal but Katsuki, living up to the adjective he was given, changed his expression into one of extreme and pure rage.

"THIS VICTORY MEANS JACK SHIT! THE FUCKING NERD HELD BACK, I DON'T

WANT THIS SHITTY MEDAL!" he hissed while looking towards Izuku, who flinched in response.

" **Now now young Katsuki, there is no need to be rude, I'm sure young Izuku had his reasons.** " All Might replied, fully aware of why his successor gave up.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HIS REASONS!" the blond hissed even louder. "THIS MEDAL ISN'T WORTH SHIT IF I GET IT LIKE THIS!"

" **Like it or not, you'll have to take it!** " the number one hero said, trying to place the medal on his neck.

"GO TO HELL!" the explosive teen fought back.

For a minute or two, the pro and the student struggled. All Might tried to give the teen his medal but Katsuki would move his head away, effectively denying the award, until the pro for tired of this and used his quirk to place the medal on his neck before the blond could react.

" **Got you!** " the number one hero teased.

"DAMN YOU!"

Ignoring his insults, All Might turned around, facing the crowd at the bleachers and began his speech. " **I'd like to thank everyone who stayed with us through the adventure that was this year' sports festival! But remember young ones, any of you can be in their spots one day! This is a competition after all, going higher and higher until you achieve your goals!** " the pro pointed to the sky. " **And with that spirit in mind, let's give it one final cheer! C'MON, SAY IT WITH ME...** "

" **One...** "

" **Two...** "

"PLUS ULT-" **"THANK YOU FOR YOUR HARD WORK!"**

.

.

.

" **What? I thought they worked pretty hard!** "

* * *

On the streets...

"Are you sure you don't want me call a taxi?" Nejire asked her boyfriend who had been cursing under his breathing the entire walk.

"I-I'm fine, don't worry!" Izuku affirmed while massaging one of his shoulders.

"If you say so..."

They had been walking towards the train station for a couple of minutes, even though the bluenette thought it would be better if she called someone to pick him up, the green haired teen always refused, claiming that it wasn't bothering him as much as it looked like. She knew he was lying, but with everything that happened today, it would be better if she just gave him a little room to breathe. And like they walked that, chatting about random subjects that crossed their minds or anything that caught their interest during the festival. The conversation was nice, but she could tell that her lover was bothered about something, even though he kept saying he was fine, but this time, she knew exactly what he was thinking about...

"Izuku..." she called.

"Yes?"

"You're thinking about Katsuki, aren't you?"

He was caught off guard. "I-Is it that obvious?"

"Kind of..." she replied. "You have that same look you had after your fight with Shouto, like a 'I can do more!' look, if you know what I mean..."

As confusing as her words may have been, Izuku understood them perfectly fine. "It's just..." he took a deep breath. "You saw how he was after the fight, how mad he was, all because I didn't use that smash..."

"And you're thinking that you could have avoided it and given him a honorable win?" she guessed.

He nodded.

"Don't mourn about it, it isn't going to help at all!"

"But you heard what he said, he had been waiting for that duel, training as hard as he could for another opportunity to fight me, and I let him down in the worst way possible!" the introvert exclaimed, letting his emotions get the best of him.

"There was nothing you could have done about it!" she exclaimed in return. "You're body wasn't healed enough to go all out and you can't use one hundred percent smashes anymore!"

"Even so... There must have been a way around it!"

She sighed. "Look, I can't say I know how you feel but I'm sure that mourning about it will change nothing, it's already in the past after all..." her voice was filled with seriousness. "Even if it didn't end how you wish it did, there are better things to think about, like which agency you would like to intern with! Second place or not, your fights were awesome, I'm sure every hero in the stadium would like to work with you" she beamed, throwing light punches in the air to mimic her boyfriend's.

"Y-You think so?"

"I'm sure of it!" she replied, smiling.

Seeing her like this truly warmed his heart. Once again, she managed to brighten up his mood, it was like she always knew what to say and when to say it. He couldn't help himself, he had to respond her smile with one of his own, and so he did, whipping away his worries and showing her a soft grin.

"See? Doesn't it feel better to smile?"

"Yeah... It does!"

They walked in a comfortable silence, enjoying the company the other proportionate...

Until Nejire's mind was filled with curiosity.

"Now that I think about..." she started. "Which pros do you think picked you and what type of hero would you prefer to intern with? And your classmates, who do you think will call them? What about One for All, have you started to look for a way to use it without damaging your arms? Costume upgrades, have you thought about upgrading your costume?"

Questions, on top of questions that were also on top of other questions... You got the idea.

Izuku couldn't help but sweat drop at his girlfriend's behavior. One minute ago she was doing whatever she could to cheer him up, now she was drowning him with endless questions that seemed to come out of nowhere. Thank god they were alone on this

street or else it would have been extremely embarrassing and dangerous since she mentioned One for All in one of her questions...

Wait a minute...

"Costume upgrades?" he asked, interrupting his lover question barrage.

"Yeah, you haven't heard about it?" she asked in return.

"No, I didn't. How does it work?"

"Well..." she thought about it, putting one finger on her chin just like a certain frog would have done. "You can visit Powerloader's development studio and ask him to create new equipment, fix any broken tools or completely redesign your costume if need be, but you usually need to ask your homeroom teacher for permission."

"R-Really?!" he exclaimed. "I can change my costume just like that?!"

"Well, yeah... I thought you would know about it since you're always well informed but looks like I was wrong this time around!"

"I-I really didn't know about it... Maybe I can use a new equipment to help me reduce the strain on my arms or to create new fighting techniques. I could use something to make using air blasts easier, to make me deal more damage or even to fly... No, wait, flying is too much, even for One for All, but maybe I could do something similar using propulsion force..."

The bluenette stood there, watching the green haired boy enter his muttering state. She probably should stop him but, just this time, it could be really helpful to let him speak with himself.

But it was still weird to watch...

* * *

The following day brought everything back to normal... Almost...

Aizawa's bandages had finally been removed, revealing a small scar under his right eye, all classed had been resumed, much to the students dismay, and all the excitement and thrill from the sports festival was slowly dying, but, as always, there were a few problems that no one seemed to be able to wrap their heads around.

Katsuki was still mad, like always, and seemed to snarl at anyone or anything that bothered him and nothing, I mean nothing was safe from the explosive teen as he, at the beginning of the day, hit his toe on his desk and attempted to shatter it with his quirk, the only thing that managed to save the school's property was Aizawa, who appeared in the nick of time and canceled his quirk.

And, what bugged everyone the most, was Tenya. Everyone read the news so they were all aware of what happened to his brother. It was understandable that he wouldn't

Be the same for a while, hurt by his brother's condition, but he seemed to emanate another kind of aura, a darker and terrifying one. Most of them tried to understand what that aura meant and what it could possibly cause, but his closest friends already knew. Izuku and Ochako knew how much Tenya admired his older brother, the blue haired told them himself after all, and seeing what happened to him and how the class president was reacting...

This would not end well...

But before any of them could try to speak with their troubled friend, Cementoss finished his class and left the room, allowing the erasure hero to step in and begin his speech. "Ok everyone, with everything important finished and all the request counted, we can finally start talking about your internships, which'll happen next week."

"Normally they're move evenly spread out, but these were the results..." the homeroom teacher said, using a remote to activate the digital board and reveal these numbers...

Midoriya- 4,189 requests.

Todoroki- 3,743 requests.

Bakugo- 3,560 requests.

Tokoyami- 342 requests.

Iida- 301 requests.

Yaoyorozu- 167 requests.

Kirishima- 89 requests.

8\. Ochako Uraraka- 36 requests.

Hanta- 17 requests.

"I GOT THE MOST REQUESTS?!" Izuku yelled, causing Katsuki snarl at him and Aizawa glare at them, silencing the two.

"Ahh, they're on a totally different league!" Denki sighed, saddened at not seeing his name on the board.

"Looks like the pros didn't like Katsuki that much, even if he was first place..." Eijiro said.

"He did say he'd kill the Izuku multiple times and being tied to a pole during the award ceremony was a bit threatening." Sero pointed out, enraging the blond beside him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE PROS AFRAID OF!?" the explosive teen yelled, earning another glare from the pro hero in the room.

"And Shouto got lots of requests as well, I guess turning Sero into a popsicle was enough to get the pro's attentions." Kyoka mentioned, making said teen shiver as he remembered the cold from that attack.

"I still don't get it..." Minoru said, getting the attention of a few. "How did Izuku get the most requests? He lost and almost killed himself in his fights!"

"That's true, but he also risked his life open Shouto's eyes." Tooru answered the purple haired pervert. "I think they saw that as true act of heroism!"

"Heroic or not, all of you still have to find someone to intern with." Aizawa said, interrupting the students. "For those who didn't get a direct request, I recommend going to nearby hero agencies and ask for the internship using U.A.'s permission, but that is up to you. I'll be giving the list of agencies for those who did get requests. All of you have two days to decide which agency you'll spend a week with. But before I let you go, there's still one thing that we must discuss..."

"And would that be?" Momo asked in the name of the entire class.

"Your hero names of course!" Midnight exclaimed and she entered the room in the most 'Midnight' way possible... Abusing of her +18 costume and toying with the boys' imaginations.

* * *

Half and hour later, all students from class 1-A, except for Katsuki, had picked their hero names and were ready to take a week of work with a pro hero head on. Most names came out nicely, some originated from childhood idols and some of them from personal characteristics from the student.

As for Izuku... His name sure did surprise everyone...

Deku...

The hero that always does his best!

This name was something that he had been ashamed of for most of his life... But now, after everything that happened, after everything that was said to him, his opinion had changed completely. He was now determined to turn what was once in insult into a name that he and the world could be proud of. That was his goal.

And the next step to reaching that goal was to intern with a hero!

Izuku still couldn't believe that he got so many pro heroes' attentions. While it was true that he got second place, he thought he'd be getting around two maybe three hundred requests, but four thousand?! Never in his wildest dreams would he have expected it. He couldn't be happier.

As he received his list and left the classroom, the introvert' eyes met with a familiar pair of blue ones, instantly bringing a smile to his face.

"Hey Izuku!" Nejire greeted.

"Hello Nejire!" he greeted back.

Now side by side, the pair walked through the school' corridors on their way back home.

"You look happy, did something something happen?" she asked, starting the conversation.

"I got a lot of requests!" the green haired explained.

"How many did you get?"

"Four thousand!"

"FOUR THOUSAND?!" she exclaimed, surprised with the number. "That's incredible! I knew you impressed them!"

"I-I guess you were right!" the green haired hero-in-training replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "But it will be kind of painful to choose what pro I'll be interning with..." he complained.

"I can help you with that! I have nothing to do this afternoon, we just need find a place where we can stay and I'll help you choose!"

"Would you do that for me?"

"But of cou-"

" **YOUNG IZUKU!** " A familiar voice boomed.

The couple only had a second to turn around and see a familiar blur moving in their direction before being hit by a powerful gust that shook their bodies, announcing the arrival of the number one hero.

"A-All Might?!" Izuku exclaimed, confused with his mentor's arrival.

"You messed up my hair!" the bluenette pouted while fishing a brush from her bag and trying to fix her blue locks.

" **I-I'm sorry young Nejire!** " he bowed. " **I-I-I just needed to t-talk with young Izuku...** "

'He's stuttering!' the couple thought in unison.

"W-What is it?" Izuku asked.

"T-There was a problem on the p-printing of your list, a-a name was l-left out of it!" All Might explained, extending a small paper towards his successor who accepted and read the name written on it.

"Gran Torino?" the introvert said not recognising the name of this particular hero.

"Who is he?" Nejire asked, being just as curious as her boyfriend.

" **H-He's a hero of the past generation and my former homeroom t-teacher at U.A.!** " the pro whispered as his body began to shake.

"He was your teacher?!" the pair said, surprised.

" **Y-Y-Yes, he was.** " All Might confirmed. " **It has been such a l-long time since we last talked that I forgot about him, maybe he has seen your performance in the sports festival and thought my teaching methods weren't good enough, or maybe he wants to train your personally in order to put you on the rich tracks... Stop shaking o' legs of mine!** " All Might whimpered, slapping his legs who apparently couldn't be controlled and continued to shake.

'He's getting scared just by thinking of this guy!' the couple thought. 'Who the hell is he?!'

" **W-Whatever his intentions may be, It's y-your choice to i-intern with him or not. G-Good luck on your search, y-young Izuku!** "

"T-Thaks All Might, I'll consider it!" Izuku replied, still surprised to see the number one hero acting like a scared cat.

" **I-I must return to the teachers' office. S-See you two around!** " All Might exclaimed, dashing away before the duo could say goodbye to him.

An awkward silence appeared between them...

"That... was something..." Nejire said, breaking the silence.

"I-It truly was..."

"How about we put it aside for a while and focus on choosing a pro?" the bluenette suggested, trying to brighten up the mood.

"L-Let's do that!"

And with that settled, the couple resumed their walk and left the school, stopping in a nearby ice cream shop in order to do their research in peace.

* * *

Sitting across one of the many tables inside the shop, the duo discussed their options, taking notes about any pro that caught their attention while enjoying their cold deserts until Izuku let ou a heavy sigh and dropped his pen.

"There are so many good options, it's too hard to decide!" he exclaimed.

"I know it's hard, but you have to pick one. You can't intern with multiple heroes at once!" she replied while continuing to take notes.

"But how?" he exclaimed once again, still unsure of what to do.

The green haired teen had no idea of what to do, there were too many famous heroes on the list, some were even top tier... Edgeshot, Ryukyu, Hawks... All of these were at the top ten and all of them were asking for him to give them a chance. It truly looked like and impossible task to fulfil...

Until Izuku looked at the small paper All Might have him and remember a few of his idol' words.

" _H-He's a hero of the past generation and my former homeroom t-teacher at U.A.!"_

Grabbing the paper and reading the address written on it, Izuku' eyes widened.

'He doesn't live too far away either!' he though.

"That's the paper All Might gave you, isn't it?" Nejire asked, noticing the odd look on her lover's eyes.

"Yeah, it is," Izuku replied. "All Might said this hero was his homeroom teacher, I could learn the same things All Might learned at his time in U.A..."

"Are you sure that's your final choice? There are some pretty good heroes on the list too!" The bluenette said, showing her green haired boyfriend all the names written in her notebook.

There were, indeed, a lot of good options that he could pick and some that he might never have another chance with. Izuku looked at the paper in his hand one last time...

Gran Torino...

He may know something about One for All!

Swapping the doubt in his mind for determination, Izuku took a deep breath and decided...

"I've made my mind! I'm going with Gran Torino!"

Nejire smiled as she closed her notebook. "If that's your final choice than I have no complaints about it!"

* * *

 **And there ya go! The festival has been officially closed, Izuku made his choice and we're preparing to meet a very special character! I thought of introducing him here but I there are a couple of things that I'd like to add before Izuku can meet him, it's nothing serious but they must come before the encounter to have the effect that I'm thinking of!**

 **Ok, let's stop wasting time and start the Q/A!**

 **SleepingLionBoy**

 **Q:"Will this end on kacchako?"**

 **A: No.**

 **1neforAll**

 **Q:"Why the stop?! WHY THE STOOOOPPPPPSSSSS?! I'd like this to keep going, there's so much going for fan fictions like these. I've always been trying to find good fanfics but all of the ones I think are good have stopped when it gets good. PLS CONTINUE!"**

 **A: Okay, I'll be as direct as I can be... As slow and inconsistent as I may be, I am millions of miles away from stopping writing this fanfic. I like it a lot and I've recieved so much support because of it that it would be a crime if I did stop. It may take a while for a new chapter to come out but be sure that I'm not giving up so soon!**

 **Stetsonbennett**

 **Q:"** **Did Deku seriously just yell out 'one for all' to the entire world? Do you remember that's supposed to be a secret? Why did he jump from ten to 100? If he could keep up with him at 10 then something like 20 would be overkill. Don't make Izuku an idiot just to move the plot forward. It was annoying enough that you did the damaged tendons bit"**

 **A: ...**

 **I f***** up!** **Being honest, when I saw this review, I immedeatly went to chapter edit and remover that part. I guess I was disctracted and didn't notice that I wrote it. That's just proof that I'm not the best at keeping things secret! : ^)**

 **funkyduckfoot**

 **Q:"If Katsuki realized that Izuku gave up at he last moment (which he probably did) then HE is going to be the most pissed of all. He will probably end up hating Izuku even more for it. As far as Izuku is concerned, does the idiot not even realize that he does not have to go 100% every time he is pushed? He could try for something like 15% which, while putting extreme strain on him would still not cause any permanent damage? In cannon Izuku had Katsuki on the ropes at 8% AFTER the training camp, so I am pretty certain that in this story at 15% he could have won easily even if Katsuki is a little stronger than cannon. A part of me believes that you did this just so you could re-enact the Bakugo tied to a pole scene at the end of tournament LOL! XD"**

 **A:Well, kind of... I put Izuku in a situation that just activating ten percent would be extremely bad for his body so going anything above it would be even worse and since Katsuki is stronger in this story, ten percert was all he could afford to be able to stand up against the walking dynamite! But... Yes, I wanted to tie Katsuki to a pole. That scene was way to funny to be left out!**

 **And that's it!**

 **Thanks to everyone that sticked around! If you have a question you can send a review and I'll be glad to answer it, if you have any suggestions you would like to share fell free to PM me...**

 **Thank you for reading...**

 **See ya!**


	19. The intership begins!

**Hello there, I'm back! Don't worry, nothing bad happened this time, I only went on a trip for a couple of days and the place I stayed at didn't have any internet connection, that's why this chapter didn't come out sooner!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well... Now that I think about it, I've been taking so much time to post this chapters that I am losing the ability to make intros. I seriously don't know what to say here! Guess I'll go with the usual...**

 **Without anymore hesitation...**

 **Enjoy the read =D**

* * *

 **I'm going to meet All Might's teacher!**

Even if Izuku himself had made this decision, he still couldn't believe that he was about to meet the man that helped All Might, his idol and the current number one hero, become what he is today! The green haired teen was having a hard time containing his excitement!

Gran Torino… What kind of hero is he?

All Might did say he was from a past generation and if he once was the One for All wielder's teacher then that means he must be old…

Is he conservative? The type that wishes to bring heroes back to their "former glory"? Or did he adapt to the changes that occurred over the years? Is he strong? He must be if he taught at U.A... What is his quirk? Is it an emitter type, maybe a mutant...

'I'm spending too much time with Nejire!' Izuku shook his head, trying to stop his curiosity from going rampant.

Right now he and the rest of the class were in the train station, waiting for their rides to arrive and take them to the hero office each picked. Every student was holding their costume' suitcase along with a few supplies to help them last the entire week that they would all spend far from their homes; it would be a little uncomfortable to be away, but it wouldn't be the worst either…

Besides that, all of them seemed to be excited, even if it was harder to tell in some cases. Some like Mina and Tooru were way too happy for their own good, running all over the place like children in a playground, others like Mezo and Fumikage were harder to tell, probably due to their almost permanent serious faces, and Minoru… Let's not talk about him… But, overall, everyone seemed eager to begin their internships!

"All right, everyone with your costumes?" Aizawa asked his class, drawing their attention towards him. The class replied with a nod, lifting the said cases to prove they were with it. "Then your week of internship starts now. Make sure to get as much experience as possible since you'll be needing it on a near future. With that out of the way, head to your trains and good luck!"

With the permission now given, the class separated, leaving only a couple of groups remaining, one of them belonging to our beloved protagonist…

"I guess that's it then! Good luck on your internships!" Ochako said with a big smile.

"I'll do my best and I hope you all do too!" Izuku smiled in return.

"I will try my hardest." Tenya said with an unusual seriousness while he walked to his train. That didn't go unnoticed by his friends…

It was obvious that the class rep was hurt –his brother almost died after all- but it seemed that he was always distant; as if his mind and body were never in the same place. And so, while trying to understand their friend, something clicked in Izuku's and Ochako's mind…

Tenya was going to Hosu… The same place his brother was attacked and the last place the hero killer was seen…

"Tenya…" the green haired boy called, taking the initiative. "I-If something is bothering you, you know you can talk with your friends, r-right?" said Izuku while Ochako nodded.

As he heard those words, Tenya stopped, making the duo behind him get even more nervous but, surprising them, the blue haired turned around with a soft smile on his face.

"I'm fine, there is no need to worry about me."

And with that, the class rep turned around and embarked.

Izuku knew he was lying, it was more than obvious, but he didn't want to pressure his friend either, there wouldn't be any benefit in doing so. In fact, it could make the situation even worse than it already is. He didn't know what to do…

"I-Is he really going to be fine?" Ochako asked, worried for her friend.

"I'm not sure…" Izuku replied.

They remained in a deep silence, letting the sound of the people around them prevail, until Izuku sighed, snapping both of them out of it.

"I-I guess it would be better if we leave as well." the green haired said.

"Y-You're right! We still have to meet the pros!" she exclaimed, turning around and heading to her train while waving him goodbye. "See you later, Deku!"

"Good luck with Gunhead!" he said as she dashed away.

Once she was out of his sight, Izuku took a deep breath and looked around, noticing two things: he was the only one of his class that hadn't left and other classes were starting to arrive as well. Looks like his little problem with Tenya consumed a lot more time than he thought. So he followed his friends' lead and turned to his train until...

"IZUKU!" someone yelled.

The introvert stopped and looked to whoever called him and, to his surprise, saw Nejire running as fast as she could towards him, Mirio and Tamaki right on her tail.

"Wait a minute, pal!" Mirio yelled, shaking his arms frantically to get Izuku's attention.

Eventually the 'Big Three' caught up to the verdette, dropping to their knees the moment they did- except for Mirio, he was as energetic as always!

"Sorry…" Nejire said while panting heavily. "We ran all the way here!"

"W-Why are you guys here?!" Izuku asked as he helped the bluenette stand up again.

"Nejire… Wanted… To give you something…" Tamaki explained while trying to catch his breath.

Izuku raised an eyebrow and looked to the girl beside him with curiosity. "Give me something?"

"Y-Yeah…" she confirmed while searching for something in her backpack. "I've been thinking about our last talk and began to notice that your costume is still way too impractical…"

"I-Impractical?!" Izuku sweat dropped.

"Yeah, it's almost just for show!" the bluenette exclaimed as she pulled a small box from the bag and put it on her boyfriend's hand. "So I thought that having something you could actually use would be a good idea!"

"W-What's this?" the introvert asked as he tried to open the box before Nejire stopped him.

"Don't open it now! Wait 'til you're going to gear up!" she exclaimed.

"Can you at least tell me what it is?"

"Nope! Don't want to ruin the surprise!"

The green haired teen looked at the box one more time, being a bit more thoughtful this time. 'She's always looking for ways to help me…' he thought as he looked into Nejire's eyes with a soft smile on his face.

"Thank you Nejire, I honestly don't know what I would do without you!" he beamed.

The bluenette didn't answer, just gave her boyfriend a sweet kiss on the cheek and pulled him into a tight hug, which he responded by doing the same.

"You'd probably have a couple of broken bones and cried a few liters, but I'm sure you'd get through it!" Mirio teased while flashing a smug grin at the couple.

Izuku sweat dropped, knowing that it would most likely be the case, while Nejire looked back at the peerless hero and shot a menacing glare at him.

"S-Sorry, it was just too good of an opportunity!" He apologized, a bit scared of his friend's reaction.

"You're a lost cause…" Tamaki mumbled, also startled by the look in Nejire's eyes.

But before the bluenette could actually do something against them, the station' speakers rang and announced that Izuku's train was about to leave the establishment.

"Sorry guys, I need to go now!" the green haired hero-in-training exclaimed as he broke the embrace and rushed to the vehicle, unintentionally leaving the 'Big Three' to eat his dust.

"Good luck!" they called in unison, waving at him while bidding him goodbye.

* * *

About an hour passed since the encounter at the station and Izuku has finally managed to reach Gran Torino's address.

Saying he was surprised is an understatement…

When you think of a man who taught at U.A. and helped All Might become the symbol of peace that the public is more than proud of, you'd expect him to have his own agency, one that you would look to and think: I want to work here someday… But instead, the first thing Izuku saw as he arrived was an old building that looked like it would collapse at any second. There were cracks all over the walls, most windows were broken, and it hadn't been painted in so long that the walls had lost almost all of its color… It didn't look like the home of a hero, at all!

"I-Is this really the right place?!" the verdette asked himself, becoming unsure if choosing this hero had been the best decision.

After checking a few more times, he confirmed that the unstable building he had seen before was the right place, much to his displeasure. He stood in front of the entrance, afraid of what may be waiting for him, but he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was no response but the door moved, showing that it wasn't locked, so, putting his nervousness aside, Izuku grabbed the handle and entered the building.

The inside was no different from the outside, all of the walls were worn out and filled with what seemed to be intimations and notes, there was a small fire place, a lot of old looking furniture, a dining table, a sink, a refrigerator, a big sofa and an old modeled TV that was turned on... But there wasn't a single hero in sight…

"H-Hello? I'm Izuku Midoriya from U.A.'s hero course. Is Gran Torino here?" he asked, but no answer came.

As he looked around a bit more carefully, he spotted a figure sitting on the sofa. As he got closer, Izuku was able to see that the figure was, in reality, a really, REALLY old man! He was oddly small with short grey hair and a face filled with wrinkles. He was wearing a white jumpsuit, oversized yellow boots, gloves, a cape, and a small black mask.

'Is this him?' the teen asked himself.

"H-Hello, are you Gran Torino?" he asked but the man didn't answer, in fact, the elderly man didn't even move. This scared Izuku a bit. "Are you Gran Torino?" he asked again, raising the volume of his voice, but, once again, the man didn't move…

Being the thoughtful teenager that he was, Izuku's mind began running all over the place, trying to figure out just what the hell was going on. This building, that's supposed to be the home of a hero, was a complete mess, everything around him was seemed to be either broken or about to break, and there was an old man lying on the couch, not responding to anything that happened around him.

It was like adding two with two… Old man + Not responding + Abandoned building = Death.

Izuku panicked. He had just drafted him, there was no way he could have died so easily, right?! RIGHT?!

"SIR, CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" Izuku yelled while dropping his costume suitcase, grabbing the man by his shoulders and shaking him frantically… But there was no response...

'Oh god, what do I do?! I just found a dead body! What can I do?! What should I do?!' the introvert asked himself while reaching for his phone to call the...

 _ **SNORE!**_

"Huh?" Izuku grunted as he looked back at the elderly.

Against all odds, the man seemed to be breathing, pulling air in and out of his body like there was nothing wrong. There was even a goddamn snot bubble popping out of nose!

"Y-You're kidding, right?" the wielder of One for All asked the world, still unsure of how to react to this situation. He was almost losing his mind because this man decided to take a nap… Sure, the man seemed to be really old but still… HE WAS JUST SLEEPING, HOW DID HE NOT NOTICE IT SOONER?!

Before Izuku could continue to bash on himself for being so stupid, the snot bubble on the man's nose popped, startling the introvert. It took a moment but, slowly, he opened his eyes, raising an eyebrow the moment he saw the teenager.

"Who are you?" he asked.

'This is way too awkward!' the green haired thought. "I-I'm Izuku Midoriya from U.A.'s hero course. Are you Gran Torino?" he asked one more time.

"Izuku…" the elderly repeated. "Yagi?"

"You just said my name! Who's Yagi?!" Izuku screamed.

The man paused once again before flashing a small smile. "Ah, you're the kid I drafted, is that right?"

"S-So you're Gran Torino after all…"

"But of course I am!" he affirmed while jumping off the couch and grabbing a walking stick from below it. "You were taking too long to get here so I decided to watch a show while I waited. I guess this old man can't sit on the sofa without falling asleep anymore!"

'Is he for real?' Izuku sweat dropped.

"Oh, is this you're costume?" the elderly asked while reaching for the suitcase behind the teen.

"I-I'm sorry, I got make a phone call!" Izuku lied as he got up and tried to leave the building as quickly as possible.

'This can be right!' he thought. 'This can't be the same person that taught All Might! It has to be some kind of prank!'

" **Show me your One for All!** "

Izuku stopped.

"W-What did you say?" he asked as he turned around and saw the man inspecting the contents of his costume case.

"I want to see how well you can control it, so come on, fire off an attack!" Gran Torino said with seriousness in his voice.

"You know about it…" Izuku muttered.

"Of course I do! I've trained two of its wielders after all…"

"Two? You trained All Might's predecessor?" Izuku asked, surprised with the information the old man was giving.

"That's right. It's practically a tradition at this point!" he confirmed. "So gear up already, we don't have the entire day!"

'What's with this sudden change of personality?!' the introvert exclaimed in his mind.

He may be startled by this man's antics, he may be unsure if this is a good idea in the first place… But if this man really did train All Might and his master, there is no doubt, it is worth a shot! Following the elderly man's orders, Izuku grabbed his suitcase and began changing into his costume in the back of the room, but as he closed the zipper of his jumpsuit, the green haired remembered of something important…

'Nejire's gift!'

As he pulled the small box out of his yellow backpack and opened it, his eyes widened as he saw what was inside…

There was a note and a new mask!

The mask was divided in two parts, the front part was similar to his current one, grey and small, covering everything below his eyes; the back part was bigger, with black interior and thick white edges, had soft cushions on the inside and a few small red buttons on it's right. It didn't look like much and he couldn't understand how he was supposed to wear it since there wasn't an opening, but as he opened the note and began reading, he understood just how special this device was…

' _Hello Izuku!'_ he read, unintentionally using the bluenette's voice.

' _I wanted to help you find a way to use One for All safely but that is something that you must do on your own, so I found another way to support you! This mask was made with the help of U.A.'s support course so there's no problem on swapping it with your old one. It has a voice changer, a gas filter and a communicator attached to it! The mask is also retractable!_ _All you need to do is press the red button on side and the front part will open!'_

"Retractable?" he questioned, pressing the said button with his thumb causing the mask to activate and open itself, hiding inside of the back part and surprising the green haired in the process. "S-So cool!"

' _It isn't much but I know that it will come in handy in hero classes and when you start doing missions! My contact is already registered so you can call me whenever you need but until then, enjoy your internship!_

 _With love, Nejire!'_

He stared at the paper, thinking on how sweet his girlfriend had been, going through all this trouble just to help him out…

"You're way too good for me sometimes! I'll won't let you down!" the introvert said as he stood up and equipped the mask, attaching it behind his head and pressing the button to close the device.

Once everything was equipped and with more determination than before, Izuku took a step toward, drawing the elderly's attention towards him.

"Took you long enough! Were you putting on make up or something?!" Gran Torino complained, shooting a menacing glare at the One for All wielder.

"S-Sorry, I had check someth-" Izuku apologized.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" the man shouted, startling the hero in training. "Just prepare yourself, we're going to have a spar!"

"W-Wait, We're going to fight here?!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Where else would we fight?"

"B-But this place is your home right?! If we start fighting we could break something! I don't have money to replace anything and everything here looks pretty old, I may not even find them in a store… A-And the building doesn't look that stable either, what if when we start using our quirks we cause it to collapse and-"

"JESUS CHRIST KID!" Gran Torino yelled, activating his quirk and jumping from wall to wall in blinding speeds before landing a powerful kick on the back of Izuku's head, snapping the introvert out of his muttering and making him kiss the floor. "YOU TALK WAY TOO MUCH!"

'I couldn't even see him moving!' Izuku thought while lifting himself from the ground.

"The way you fought at the sports festival… That form you showed during your first fight… It is completely out of your control, isn't it?" The pro asked as he continuously hopped from wall to wall. "That justice-obsessed fool may have taught you how to use One for All, but he didn't teach you how to understand it!"

Izuku got back on his feet, but he still felt a bit dizzy due to the powerful hit he received. Trying to stand his ground against the fast-moving hero, Izuku activated his 'Full cowl' and entered his fighting stance while trying to lock his gaze on the elderly, failing miserably at doing so.

'He's too fast to keep track of, I need to find a way to stop him!' the green haired concluded while searching for something he could use.

"You want to replace All Might don't you?" Gran Torino continued his interrogation. "The Symbol of Peace is an unbreakable pillar that keeps the evil at bay… If you really wish to become one, you must be prepared to overcome any obstacle!"

The pro attacked again, landing another powerful kick on the verdette's back and sending him flying towards the wall.

'He hits like a truck!' Izuku yelled in his mind while his back throbbed with pain.

"This quirk you own isn't a toy, kid! It is a sacred torch passed down through the generations in the hope of creating a brighter future!" Gran Torino continued. "If you want to master it, you'll have to comprehend what it means to wield it!"

The introvert moved away from the wall, still trying to recompose himself. 'Think Izuku…

He's too fast to follow with my eyes and he hits way too hard to ignore…

'But he's only hitting me from behind!'

"To choose a wet blanket like you as the ninth successor… All Might must be out of his mind!" the pro mocked as he went in for another attack but, before he could hit his target, Izuku jumped up, catching the elderly off guard.

"I'LL PROVE TO YOU THAT I'M WORTHY!" Izuku bellowed as he threw a punch, aiming at the elderly's head.

"Nice prediction..." Gran Torino complimented the hero in training as he used his quirk to change his flight trajectory, dodging the incoming attack. "But you'll need more than this to hit me!"

Gran Torino flew away, jumping from wall to wall at an even faster pace than before and leaving small cracks wherever he stepped.

"Two can play this game!" Izuku exclaimed as he copied the elderly's movements and began repeatedly jumping around the room.

"You copycat!" the pro exclaimed in return.

They began clashing, colliding against each other over and over again, a green blur versus a yellow one, just like when the green haired fought against Katsuki at the festival's finals.

'Don't lose your focus, keep going!' Izuku motivated himself as he struggled to keep up with the pro hero, who was moving a lot faster than he currently was. In normal conditions, Izuku would have thought 'Screw it' and increased the percentage he was using, but he couldn't do it, he had to control himself and keep the power at a safe range. This was a challenge that he needed to overcome on his own, no shortcuts allowed!

Gran Torino smirked. "You're doing a lot better than I expected!" he said as they were about to collide once again, both with their attacks prepared. "But…"

Surprising Izuku, the pro changed his trajectory, shooting himself upwards and making the teen miss his target and, with another change of trajectory, shot downwards, slamming the inexperienced teen against the floor with so much force that it cracked the tiles.

"You aren't moving as fast as you were during the festival!" the pro finished.

"D-Damn it!" Izuku groaned from below the man's massive boots.

"Why didn't you go all out? Were you afraid to hurt an old man like me?" Gran Torino questioned as he got off the defeated teen.

"N-No… B-Because of what happened at the festival, m-my body has become fragile… I was just making sure to not pressure it again!" he explained while getting off the ground.

The pro sighed. "You're just making things harder, you moron! What's your current limit?"

"Ten percent…"

"Then use ten percent, god damn it! If this is what your body can endure then there's no reason to keep it any lower!" he shouted, hitting teen with his walking stick. "You don't have the luxury to handicap yourself. If you were to fight a villain with that attitude, you would die for sure!"

"T-Then what can I do?" the green haired questioned, unsure of where the pro wanted to get. "I can't stress my arms or else I'll lose them!"

"You an even bigger moron than what I thought!" the pro shouted, hitting the teen again.

"If you can't use your arms than start using your legs!"

"M-My legs…?"

"Don't tell me it never crossed your mind…"

"I-It didn't!"

The pro sighed again. "It's just like I thought, you're letting you admiration for All Might get in the way!"

"My admiration…" Izuku repeated.

"Tell me kid… **What is One for All to you?** "

"What it is to me?"

"Stop repeating what I say!" he hit the teen with the walking stick… Again.

"B-But what do you mean with 'what it is to me'?" Izuku asked while massaging the spot hit.

"Like I said before, One for All is more than just a quirk, it is the will of heroes across the ages who did everything in their power to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. Every time it is passed down, it becomes something different… You are a perfect example of it! That form you triggered during the festival… It is something that never happened before… I helped two wielders reach their maximum potential and I still was surprised to see your hair change colors… So once again… What is One for All to you?" Izuku paused, searching for the correct words to answer the question.

What it means to me…

What I see it as…

.

. .

Taking a deep breath, Izuku looked into the elderly's eyes and said.

"It is a gift… Something I was entrusted with… And a proof that all my efforts and tears were not in vain…"

Gran Torino stared at the introvert, thinking about what he just said, before turning around and opening the door.

"W-Wait, where are you going?!" Izuku asked.

"I'm going to get some grub, you stay here and think about what you just said. If we really want to find a way to control that form, you'll need to change those words"

And with that, the pro left the room, letting Izuku alone with his thoughts.

"I-I have to change them?"

* * *

 **And another chapter bites the dust! Gran Torino has finally arrived and Izuku got a new mask from Nejire! Now we're getting somewhere! (It rhymed!)**

 **But, being honest, the idea of Deku's new mask wasn't entirely mine... I was wasting time on the internet (Like always...), and found an image with a redesigned costume for Izuku, filled with new equipments and ideas to make it more usefull. I liked it so much that I decided to add it here! I'm not sure if described it correctly, or if you guys know what image I'm talking about in the first place, but whatever...**

 **Let's start the Q/A already!**

 **pokemonmaster17**

 **Q:"After skimming thru some comments I want to leave an additional note. Some people are unhappy because it isnt exactly what they want, that's just how it is. Most are dumb comments from people that just want to watch izuku one shot everyone without any challenge or development. I think you wrote this extrememely well, only one comment I partially agree with, someone said it was a bit "tropey" to have the love interest ask for a promise that stops the main character. Which to some extent is correct but from the characters you have built and wrote it makes perfect sense and works very well with Izuku's character and is a perfectly fine choice. Dont take idiots seriously, great job so far!"**

 **A: Yeah, I get what you mean... There are some comments that aren't that nice to read and I would be lying if I said that I ignore them. I have to admit, when this fanfic was starting and these types of comments started appearing, some of them actually hit me pretty hard... But right now, knowing that the number of people that enjoy my work outnumbers who doesn't and recieving so much support, I just think of them as challenges , things that I can use to improve and make my content a little better for everyone! I hope I made sense...** **And I agree with the promise thingy. It was a bit cliche of me to use it, I admit, but my story is based on keeping promises, so I thought that this one wouldn't be that lame to use!**

 **Ninjamon1228**

 **Q:"** **Are you gonna cover Two Heroes in this story since that movie is actually canon?"**

 **A: That... could work! It might interrupt the flow we have right now but it could be a nice addition! Since it is a really big decision, I'll do it just like I did with the interships, I'LL OPEN A POLL (oops...)! It will be on my User profile so you can go there and vote if ya want!**

 **JeffMen103**

 **Q:"I can't wait to see what Izuku will learn from Gran Torino.. ;)"**

 **A: Hey JeffMen, nice to see you around these parts! You'll get a piece of what he'll learn in the next chapter but would you mind telling me when waifu 4 laifu Nejire will appear in your story? You're killing me by making me wait, you know!**

 **And that's it!**

 **Thanks to everyone that sticked around! If you have a question you can send a review and I'll be glad to answer it, if you have any suggestions you would like to share feel free to PM me...**

 **Thank you for reading...**

 **See ya!**


End file.
